The Breeding Games
by Lynn Miller
Summary: 10 years have passed since Katniss led the Rebellion against the Capitol.  She has married Peeta and started a new life in District 12.  But President Paylor has a message for the new Panem. One that will change all their lives forever.
1. The Message

Disclaimer: All characters and their personalities were creating by Collins, not me. I have no claim on them. Some events may seem off in time or in the happenings as I am trying to sneak a story in before the epilogue, much of which would not seem possible with the epilogue that was written.

**Katniss**

I can hear the footsteps behind me, gaining five steps for every one I manage. I can see a break in the trees ahead and I urge my body forward. I break through into a clearing, the big lake on my right. I run toward it, knowing I need to reach it, but the faster I run, the farther away the lake gets. It feels like a cruel joke. Suddenly I hear a low grumble to my right and I turn my head just as a pack of mutts breaks from the woods… the leader has Rue's eyes.

I wake up screaming, thrashing wildly at the covers. Peeta's strong arms pull me close, he whispers calming words into my ear. It has been 10 years since the Hunger Games and the nightmares have yet to cease. They used to come once or twice a week, but recently they were coming back every night, the thought that this was an omen of some sort put a lump in my throat.

I don't know why I felt this way. Things had been going well since we won our battle against the Capitol. It all feels like it happened just yesterday. Volunteering to go to the Hunger Games in Prim's place, winning along side of Peeta, returning to the Capitol for the Quarter Quell, being broken out by District 13, and more importantly, leading the Rebellion as the Mockingjay, together we overthrew President Snow.

Paylor has taken over as President in the Capitol and got right to work sending out teams to help restore each District. She has even managed to settle two new Districts in the North [Districts 14 and 15], but only citizens hand picked by the Capitol could go. Apparently they were still under construction so President Paylor was not giving out much information. What we did know what that one district would be used for agriculture, and the other for coal and oil mining. Now that the Capitol was supplying all of the districts with equal resources, more food and fuel would be required for everyone to thrive. Some of the people in District 12 had other thoughts. There were rumors that those districts were really built over secret bunkers to train new Peacekeepers, and even an army. But given the circumstances before the Rebellion, Katniss did not blame District 12 for having doubts.

But Katniss had met President Paylor, she had worked with her before and after the Rebellion. She wanted to Panem to be a nation of unity. She wanted everyone to live in thriving and sustainable conditions. Most importantly, she wanted each district's children to live as children. No more reapings. No more Hunger Games.

Katniss sat up in bed and stretched, her muscles had grown sore from being tense through out the night.

Peeta let out a tired moan and slowly sat up as well. "Bad nightmares? You screamed for a long time before you finally woke up."

Katniss could only manage a nod in reply. She didn't like the fact that her nightmares were not only getting more frequent, but the effects were getting worse. "We are going to be late". She looked at the time on the fancy Capitol clock in their room. They were still living in the Victors Village and still only had Haymitch for a neighbor, even though the elimination of the Hunger Games meant no more people would move in. The other homes were mainly used for political visitors from other Districts. About twice a year Gale would come into town and stay in one of the houses. The first time he visited she asked him to go hunting, but he declined saying he had business with the Mayor. Katniss knew from that point on their friendship would never be the same, if their friendship even still existed. He still had yet to marry and start a family, and Peeta had concluded it was because Gale would never get over his love for her. Katniss has shrugged the thought off at first but it seemed more and more plausible.

Katniss pulled the standard civilian clothes from her dresser. District 13 had been designated the task of manufacturing clothes for everyone in the Capitol and the Districts, and since there were thousands of people, it was easier to make the same clothing in a simple gray color. District 13 had originally made a pact with the Capitol to move underground as long as the Capitol left them alone. They were so used to a life without sunshine and fresh air that they had no complaints about working in the clothing factories. Each District had eventually gone back to a normal pace of working and socializing, classes forming on their own. The civilians were still expected to hold jobs, with the exception of those in the victor villages, and wages were distributed depending on the job you held. No one complained, not even those on the bottom. They had electricity 24 hours a day, warm water, and their bellies were full.

Once she and Peeta were dressed they headed downstairs, hand in hand. They tended to stay side-by-side when the moment allowed. Back before and during the Rebellion, they had spent so much time trying to save each other; the instinct to protect was ingrained into them. As usual, a hot breakfast sat on the table. Even though she was relieved of her cooking duty, Greasy Sae still came every meal to make sure Peeta and Katniss were eating well. They had a habit to get distracted, spending their days wandering District 12 and talking to friends, new and old. Today would be no different, they hoped to head to the bakery to pick up some fresh bread. It was bittersweet for Peeta, since his family used to own the bakery before the Rebellion. The bombing had killed them all, not many from District 12 survived. A new baker from District 6 was sent into town, Cassius, and he and Peeta worked together some days, trying out new recipes and learning from each other.

"Are we still going to see Cassius today? I have been working on a new kneading technique I want to talk to him about." Peeta looked up from his eggs, his blue eyes sparkled in the warm light from the fire. Katniss loved how happy he was these days, always so optimistic. He had let much of the past go, his nightmares had all but ceased to exist. She wishes she had his will to move on.

"I think we should. We haven't been to see Cassius in over a week. He'll be upset if we hold out any longer."

Having settled their daily plans, they put their dishes in the sink and headed out the door. It was May and the weather was unseasonably warm, but the sky was blue with out a cloud in the sky. Katniss loved weather like this. She closed her eyes and imagined she was up in a tree, Gale by her side. On a day like today the forest would be full of animals to hunt. Peeta slipped his hand into her and she opened her eyes. Focus Katniss, those days are gone.

The walk into the main part of town took about 20 minutes. The Peacekeepers had a few cars and would pick them up if they asked, but they had never taken advantage of their service. They preferred to walk along the road, greeting passersby and discussing the day's happenings. When they made it to town they were greeting by Ryssa, the new Mayor's perky wife. She reminded Katniss of a short and stocky Effie, only with less schedules.

"Kat! Peet!" Katniss hated the nicknames she had for them. She opened her mouth to refute but Peeta gave her hand a squeeze. "I was hoping you would come into town today! Have you heard about the mandatory message from President Paylor at ten today? Well, of course you probably have. My husband and I would love if you could come to the viewing in the town square. People will be more cheerful with your presence. I was worried you would miss it since you came into town a little later than normal"

Ryssa went on about how she woke up early to start her day, and the importance of being timely, but Katniss wasn't listening. Her stomach had dropped to the ground and her knees began to tremble. Mandatory message? Why would President Paylor be sending them a mandatory message? They only had one mandatory message from the Capitol since the Rebellion and that was to talk about civilian casualties, the reparation of the Districts, and the plan for a new Panem. Since then the Districts relied on the Mayors and the Peacekeepers to relay information. President Paylor visited each district once a year and gave a speech, mainly to share what new things the Districts were doing, and what changes the Capitol was undergoing. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She started to sink to the ground but Peeta held her up. "Sure, we'll be there Mrs. Toin." Always to her rescue.

"Oh Peeta, you know to call me Rys." With a quiet giggle and a wink she hustled off to the next unexpecting group of people gathered in town.

"Are you okay?" Peeta continued to hold her up, but turned her to face him. She leaned her forehead against his chin.

"Something is wrong Peeta. Can't you feel it?" Her heart was beating so fast she swore others nearby could hear it. She tried to keep a calm face, despite the Rebellion being over and having lived 10 years of peace, the townspeople still looked to Katniss for assurance. Their hope still rested in her.

He cupped her chin and pulled her head up so that their eyes met. "I'm sure it is just changes in the Capitol. We are coming up on the 1 year anniversary of the newly founded Panem and they are probably just doing a recap of all the progress we have made."

Katniss leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She was glad Peeta found his way back to her, and even gladder she let him get close to her again. He was exactly what she needed to survive. "I hope you're right." But deep down she had a sneaking suspicion Peeta was trying to protect her. With all of the nightmares and screaming in the middle of the night, she probably seemed more fragile than usual. She wished Haymitch was in town so she could look to him for advice. He was in the Capitol meeting with President Paylor's staff for his bi-annual scribing. A team of writers was putting together a History book of the Panem we all used to know. They were mainly using Haymitch and other older victors to share stories from the past Hunger Games. They were gathered twice a year for a weeks stay in the Capitol. "We still should have some time before the mandatory message. Let's go find Cassius."

Cassius was never hard to find. He was always in the back of the bakery, from open to close and sometimes past hours. His wife, Sheena, worked up front taking care of visitors. They had a 6-year-old son, Kelt, and Sheena was 6 months pregnant with their second child. Every time they left from a visit with the Baker's family Peeta got that look in his eyes. The look that said he was going to talk to Katniss about starting their own family. It took them some time to come together after the Rebellion, but they had been married 7 years now. Most couples were at least thinking about having children. But Katniss still couldn't bring herself to think about bring children into the world, even if the Hunger Games were over.

"Cassius! How's the bread making going this morning?" Peeta marched right into the kitchen and gave Cassius a slap on the back.

"I've been at it for 4 hours Peeta. Just roll out of bed?" He jabbed Peeta in the stomach and pointed to a stack of rolled up dough. "Make use of yourself and start kneading that dough."

Peeta chuckled. "Sure thing, that reminds me…"

Katniss excused herself back to the front of the store. As much as she wanted to learn about kneading techniques, she wanted to speak with Sheena. She needed to discuss the mandatory message with her and see what her thoughts were. She was always honest with Katniss. She found Sheena hovered over a pan of freshly baked cinnamon buns.

"Hey Sheena. Good morning to you." She smiled and leaned back against the glass case that housed all of the mornings baked goods.

Sheena looked up and smiled. "Hi Katniss. Mind giving me a hand with these? I am trying to get everything sorted into the case before we have to head to the town square for the mandatory message."

Good, so it would be easy to bring up. "Sure." She grabbed a pair of gloves and helped Sheena neatly arrange the cinnamon buns in their designated spot. "So what do you think about this mandatory message? Any idea what it is about?"

Sheena shook her head. "No idea Katniss. But I'll be honest, I have a bad feeling."

So there it was, someone else felt the same. Katniss wondered how many other people in were worried about the message. Did it bring back memories of past mandatory messages? Did it bring back memories of the reapings? "Well, we will find out soon enough." She looked at the clock. "In fact, we should probably get going. Ryssa wants us at the front of the crowd, showing support. She must have an idea of what the message will be if she wants us visible to the public. And that gives me a bad feeling."

Peeta and Cassius appeared from the back, cutting off their conversation. "Ready to head to the square. Ryssa wouldn't want us to be late!" Peeta said it in his best Ryssa impression. Katniss couldn't help but laugh, and Cassius and Sheena laughed along with them. The four of them made their way out of the door and found a slow stream of people were already making their way to the town square. Everyone was just as anxious to hear what it was President Paylor had to say. Kelt was in something called pre-school and would view the message there. President Paylor had started it a few years into office, she said she wanted to start educating the children early.

By the time they got to the town square it was half full. Peeta and Katniss said their goodbyes to Cassius and Sheena, and made their way to the front of the crowd. Mayor Toin and his wife sat on a small stage set up just for the occasion; a microphone and speakers had been brought in. Katniss wondered what they would need to be used for if President Paylor was making a speech on the air. The Mayor motioned for Peeta and Katniss to join him and his wife on stage. They did so reluctantly, taking a seat facing the crowd. Across the square the town clock began to gong, the townspeople growing quiet at the sound.

Katniss's chest felt heavy, breathing become a chore.

Dong… What could President Paylor want?... Dong… Has war broke out in District 2?... Dong… They had the most unrest since the Rebellion… Dong… No, what about another Hunger Games?... Dong… Reapings from the Capitol families?... Dong… No, President Paylor promised. … Dong… the days of children dying were over… Dong… Then what?... Dong… They were about to find out… DONG.

The big screen above District 12's capitol building flickered to life. President Paylor's face appeared on the screen. She looked older than Katniss remembered, her face aged from years of political stress. She imagined that running the new Panem wasn't an easy feat, even if things were significantly better than before.

"Greetings people of Panem. I hope to find you all well on this beautiful May morning". She was upbeat and smiling, but Katniss sensed distress in the back of her voice. Her eyes seemed dim behind the happy mask she wore. "You all know the story of our past. The history of the first rebellion against the Capitol, and the start of the Hunger Games. Then, the second Rebellion against the Capitol, which resulted in the Panem we know today. Equal resources for the districts, no more children dying for remembrance, no more starving families." She clears her throat. "But, despite the positives we have all experienced over the past decade, a new hardship has come to our attention. As you know, we lost hundreds of thousands of people in the war against the Capitol. They went on bombing raids across the country, most Districts had no warning." Katniss couldn't help but think back to the night District 12 was bombed. She had been unconscious and on a hovercraft at the time, but Gale had been there to rescue her family. It was the same bombing that killed Peeta's' family.

"Also, despite the elimination of the Hunger Games, it would seem as though an overwhelming number of couples are afraid to have children. They are afraid to bring children into our new Panem for fear of the old ways. " Katniss was starting to get a weird feeling in her stomach. Where was President Paylor going with this? President Paylor's demeanor changed, her tone become more stern and dominant. "Therefore, as of noon today, women and men ages 14-18 will be gathered at the town hall." A murmur spread across the crowd in the square. "A team of Peacekeepers and Medics from the Capitol will be arriving to run physicals on each eligible boy and girl, assessing their physical health and their gene pool." Many of the town's people still looked confused, maybe stood with their mouths drooped open. Katniss grasped Peeta hand and tried to breath. She could see where this was going. But President Paylor wouldn't dare. She couldn't…"

President Paylor swallowed and delivered the last of her short speech. "Those found in great health and with good DNA will be sent to District 14, which will now be home to our state of the art breeding facilities."

The screen went blank. The crowd remained still. The Capitol was taking the children again.


	2. The Last Hunt

Thank you for the reviews so far, I appreciate them all. Please continue to point out the good AND the bad, I am constantly looking to improve.

**Peeta**

The crowd stood silent for what felt hours, but slowly the realization of what was happening showed among their shocked faces. Some women fell to their knees in tears, some of the men shouted out in anger, and others stood looking confused, as if they did not understand or were not sure if they should be upset. Mayor Toin jumped up to the microphone and tried to calm the crowd. "Please, everyone calm down. I have further information to share." And with that the crowd quieted, every one wanted more details. I grasped Katniss's hand afraid to look at the expression on her face. She was right when she said she had a bad feeling, it was worse than even I imagined. I felt sick, especially at the casual way President Paylor delivered the message. She acted as though it were no big deal. As if sending our children off to a breeding facility in District 14 were as normal as going to work each morning.

Mayor Toin cleared his throat and his assistant, a tall and skinny man named Mootis, handed him a thick binder. The Mayor slipped on his reading glasses, opened the binder, and began to read. "District 12, as stated in President Paylor's message, all girls and boys ages 14-18 will be gathered at the town hall by Noon today. A team of Peacekeepers and medical support will arrive to begin the physicals. We ask for your cooperation in seeing this carried out quickly and calmly." I notice that the Mayor put an emphasis on that last word. "President Paylor assumes that many of you are confused and upset, angered and hurt. She assures you that this is nothing like the Hunger Games. Your children will be given the best possible care while at the breeding facilities in District 14. Based on their physicals and the analysis of their DNA, they will be paired with a member of the opposite sex who best meets compatibility for breeding. A second message will air, 6 months from now, with an update from the Breeding Facility and a video documentary of life there. Also, we ask that you do not attempt to contact District 14 or make a trip there. Do to the serious nature of the population crisis, we are taking the situation at the Breeding Center seriously and will have it protected with armed Peacekeepers, and trials will be held in the Capitol for all who attempt to defy. We are treating this matter with the utmost importance and hope that you will all comply."

Mayor Toin looked up from the booklet and smiled. "Well, what a wonderful thing our great President is doing to make sure that Panem is well taken care of. I have seen pictures of the new facilities myself and let me tell you, our children will be taken care of!" He barely finished before there was an outcry in the crowd.

"Easy for you to say Mayor, your children are too young to go" The voice came from an older male, but I could not pick out the one who yelled. Possibly the head Blacksmith, who had three children of age for the breeding center. Or the Tailor, who was a single dad to two boys of age. His wife died of illness this past winter.

The Mayor held his hand up to calm those who had begun to talk amongst themselves. "Now, now. When the times comes, and our little Rosa and Mico are old enough, I will be proud to send them to District 14 to do their duty for Panem." There was a falter in his voice though. I could not pinpoint exactly what I heard, but I had a feeling there was a bigger issue at hand. And I would be willing to bet it had something to do with bribery, or blackmail, from the Capitol. Perhaps things had not changed as much as Katniss and I believed. The Mayor continued on. "The children ages 14-18 are all in school at the moment so it will be easy to gather them up. The teachers have instructions to bring them to the town hall after lunch and from there the process will begin. Any child who is home sick today, or taking a leave of absence from school, will be required to show up in a timely manner. A roll call will be completed and any child not present will have a Peacekeeper sent to their home. If your child is chosen to go to District 14, you will have time for goodbyes, no worries! The first hovercrafts will leave tonight. With our populations as it stands, we have 142 eligible girls and 122 eligible males. Experts have predicted that less than half of them will qualify for the breeding center. They hope to get at least 50 males and 50 females from each District to start. Have a great day!" And with that the Mayor tucked his glasses back into his coat pocket and was ushered into the town hall by his personal Peacekeepers. His tone was matter of fact and he made no point to stick around for questions. My guess is he did not have answers for many of the questions that would be asked. How much was he told? Did he really see pictures of the facility or was he told to say that?

I watched as the townspeople began to whisper to each other, panic surging again. Some of the men gathered in groups, most likely plotting ways to prevent this from happening. Mothers embraced, those with children outside of the age range act relieved, and some still stood frozen in place, unsure of how to act. Eventually the crowd started to disperse, and the groups of people who had hope for rebellion began to part with a sad look in their eyes. They knew there was no way to win this. It was at this time I finally looked at Katniss.

There she sat, her long dark hair in the usual braid down her back. She was still grasping my hand, and her mouth hung open just slightly. She looked like she wanted to scream. To reach out to the townspeople and offer comfort, but she was not good with words. That was my job. And even today I had nothing to say. How could President Paylor do this to us? She promised no more reapings, the children would be safe. And now? Now they would be taken our children for breeding. It didn't matter that the facilities were nice and the children would be treated with great care. It was still forced. The Capitol was decreeing that they go.

"Katniss…" It was time to go, I needed to get her out of here. But it was too late. She leaned forward and started sobbing into her hands. The tears came in waves, uncontrollable. I cradled her against my chest and rubbed my fingers along her back. The few people who were still in the square gathered to watch, worried that even their Mockingjay was effected. "Katniss, let's go into the woods." And with that a little life came back to her. She supported herself and we stood and I took her hand to lead her. It was a short distance to the fence, and the Peacekeepers immediately let us out into the fields outside of District 12. Access here was still restricted, but Katniss and I had the freedom to come and go as we pleased. The location I had in mind was a pretty decent walk, but I knew Katniss wouldn't mind. We walked hand in hand, the silence between us filled with the sound of singing birds and rustling leaves. Finally we were there, the small lake in the woods with the small cabin at the edge. Katniss released my hands and dropped to her hands and knees.

"This feels too familiar Peeta. No matter how they try to sugar coat it, they are taking children from the Districts again. Forcing them to do things against their will. Did you see how Mayor Toin reacted? Like it was an honor for our children to do this? It's… it's disgusting." And with that she burst into tears again.

I kneeled down beside her and set my hand on her back, letting her get it out. It was a good 15 minutes before she stopped crying and we she did, she rocked back onto her heels and looked at me. I took her hand in mine. "Katniss, I want to tell you that we'll put a stop to this. That we'll call President Paylor and change her mind. But the fact that she made the national message with our hinting anything to us, the faces of the Rebellion, means that she knew this was the only way to set it in stone. There is no going back." I could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew I was right.

"Let's hunt Peeta." She took my hand and pulled me to my feet. We kept a few sets of bows and arrows in the little cabin, just in case we needed them. Over the years Katniss had taught me to hunt. She taught me how to be silent in the woods, how to set snares, and even how to shoot her father's bow and arrow. I knew I could never replace what she had with Gale, but I tried. Losing the friendship with him had been hard on her, and sometimes I would watch her drift off, daydreaming about their hunting days. Truthfully, one of the first times Gale visiting from District 2 he pulled me aside.

Katniss had run into town to bring Gale's family to the Victor Village for dinner. I was in the kitchen kneading some bread when I heard the front door open behind me. Gale entered the room and set his jacket on the table. "Hello Peeta". His greeting seemed too formal, too standoffish. After several minutes of awkward silence he slammed his hands down on our kitchen table. "Look, I know you won. She is yours now. I know you will take care of her, possibly better than I could. Learn to hunt, fill that void for me. I can't be that for her anymore." And with that he was gone. Sometimes about the Rebellion and his time in District 2 changed him. He never showed up for dinner that night, and Katniss returned with out his family, saying they were nowhere to be found. Later Mayor Toin informed us that Gale left that evening, taking his family to District 2 with him. I was so angry with him that night. Angry that he abandoned Katniss. Angry that he left the friendship open ended, with out answers. Katniss cried for an hour that night. She claimed it was because of the nightmares but I knew the truth. Still, I held her in my arms, it was my job to protect her. The next day I asked her to teach me to hunt.

And today I was much better than that first day we went out in the woods. It took 2 weeks before we caught anything. Katniss could have hit a squirrel from 200 feet away, but I scared them all off long before we got in range. Today, well today I slid around the ground, careful of twigs that would snap and dry leaves that would rustle. I listened to the sounds around me, a squirrel was chattering to my left, two birds sang a love song to my right. Mainly I just loved to watch Katniss hunt. It was out here that she was her happiest. Over the next two hours Katniss took down three squirrels, two rabbits, and even a pheasant. We took our kills back to the lake and became to strip and clean the meat.

"Thanks Peeta." Katniss's voice was cracked from hours of no talking. "Thanks for knowing that this is what I need. For knowing that I need to come here."

I smiled and reached over to take her hand. "I know you better than anyone Katniss. " He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Let's get these back to Greasy Sae. She'll be glad to have some real meat to cook up for dinner tonight."

Katniss hesitated.

"Peeta, we can't go on like this?" She bit her bottom lip, fingering a rabbit hide in her lap.

"Like what Katniss?" I stood there motionless, not sure where she was going with this.

"Like nothing is happening. Like that message from President Paylor didn't happen today." She looked up at me, her dark eyes suddenly full of pain. "We need to go…"

I suddenly flashed back to many years ago when Katniss told me that we were running. That we were leaving District 12 with our families and running from the Capitol. This felt all too familiar. "Go where Katniss? " I could feel anger rising in my voice. How could she think about running away now. After all we built for ourselves here. After all we had been through together.

Katniss shook her head. "No, Peeta. No run away. We need to go to District 14."


	3. Town Hall

Ollie

Mayor Toins face disappeared and the screen went black. What had he said? _"…all girls and boys ages 14-18 will be gathered at the town hall by Noon today"_. I looked around the room and noticed that I was not the only student wearing a confused look on their face. My whole class was of age, we would all be required to go to the town hall.

"This is ridiculous", Stosh, who sat next to me and happened to be my best friend, yelled out. "The reapings ended 10 years ago. They can't make us do this!"

I was glad he managed to mumble words out, as the rest of us seemed speechless. No one could make sense of what we were just told. No one could put together the pieces to see the bigger picture. Our teacher, Mrs. Rhys, stepped forward and held her hand up.

"It would appear as though you do not have a choice Stosh. President Paylor has decreed that all those of age report to the town hall. The Peacekeepers will be here any time now to escort us. I recommend you be as compliant as possible".

Stosh sank back into his chair and I could already tell he wasn't going to go with out a fight.

"…_they will be paired with a member of the opposite sex who best meets compatibility for breeding." _

Breeding? What did they mean by "breeding?". The word sounded harsh, like breeding livestock. Would the methods be similar? Would we be bound to tables waiting for some doctor to perform a procedure on us? I tried to take deep breaths. My mother always told me to look at the best in things, count to ten and find some positives. But what could the positives be here? President Paylor had mentioned nice facilities and great care, but who knew for sure? Mayor Toins said he saw the facilities himself but why weren't pictures posted on the screen for all to see? Was the Capitol hiding something?

Mrs. Rhys jumped back into teaching the math lesson to pass the time, but I found my mind drifting elsewhere. So many serious thoughts were running through my head at once. _Breath Ollie, Breath._

I closed my eyes and let myself slip back to a time that felt long ago. I was barely 5 and lay snuggled between my mother and father in bed. I could not recall what time it was but a whistle blew in the night and I heard people yelling frantically. My dad jumped out of bed and ran outside, telling us to stay put. He returned quickly and told us to slip on our shoes and run for the forest, we could take nothing. I remember being so confused, my mother weeping as she gathered our shoes. I knew I needed to be scared, and I would find out soon enough why. Father said he needed to help others in the Seam get out and told Mother and I to go ahead. Mother pulled me along behind her, and that's when I saw them. Hovercrafts, bigger than the usual ones that came into town now and again. And they were dropping things on District 12. Things that when they made contact with buildings, exploded into balls of fire. I remember my mother screaming my name and telling me to move faster. We got to the fence just as the fires started to explode over our area of the Seam. My mother fell to her knees and began weeping again. I knew then and there that we would never see Father again. I tried to pull at my mother's nightdress but she seemed frozen in time. Just then someone grabbed my arm, I looked up to see a boy, almost a man, standing over me. I still remember his compassionate face to this day. "Come on, we need to move. My name is Gale, you can trust me." I recognized his name, it came up in conversations during the showing of the Hunger Games on TV. Gale succeeded in leading my mother and I, among hundreds of others, to the safety of the woods that night.

From there we headed to District 13, a place we had been told no longer existed. They took good care of my mother and I there, and my mother told me we could finally be safe. It took two years to be given clearance to go back home to District 12. The men were taken to help clean it up, to sort through the ashes and remains. The Capitol helped each District rebuild, and we were all able to start life over.

"Ollie? Did you hear me?" I snapped out of my daydream and found myself face to face with Stosh. "It's time to go, the Peacekeepers are here."

That's when I noticed the two men in white uniforms at the front of the classroom. And they were both armed. I guessed Stosh wouldn't be able to put up a fight now. He would be crazy to resist an armed Peacekeeper.

One of the Peacekeepers stepped forward. "Greetings students from Mrs. Rhys class." At least he was trying to be formal and polite, but it seemed scripted. Rehearsed over and over again before entering the room. "Our records show that every boy and girl in this class is of eligible age and will therefore be escorted to the town hall. We ask that you follow us out single file, Hovercrafts are waiting to transport us."

I rolled my eyes. Peacekeepers were so used to luxury that they had become downright lazy. The town hall was a ten minute walk from the school, yet we would be taking the time to load into hovercrafts and fly over there. Maybe they felt they could contain us better in a closed space.

I fell into line behind Stosh and we shuffled one by one out of the classroom and into the hall. Several other classrooms in our section of the school were emptying of students as well. All of us seemed dazed, no one dared to speak a word. Just as the Peacekeeper had said, hovercrafts were waiting outside the school. We had to board one at a time, and each class was told to form lines behind specific hovercrafts. I watched as the first person in our line, a girl I recognized as Tala, walk up to the ladder. As soon as she started to climb she seemed to freeze in place. Her face panicked for a moment and then relaxed as she realized this was normal hovercraft protocol. She was lifted into the hovercraft and the ladder dropped back down. Amazingly the car fit our whole class, and it took about 10 minutes to load us all over, in that time we could have walked to the town hall. The ride was short and soon enough we were being asked to line up once again to begin out descent. I couldn't help but wonder what was waiting for us in the town hall. Would doctors be standing by with needles, ready to knock us out and perform their tests? Would any of the tests be painful? Would I even be chosen? I could swear I had a crooked nose, surely they didn't want me to go to the breeding facilities.

"Ollie, GO!" Stosh pushed me forward, I had been daydreaming and did not notice that all of the people in front of me had already been lowered to the ground. I turned to Stosh and saluted. "See you down there friend…" I gave him a wink and grabbed the ladder.

I was lowered right into town hall, an area in the ceiling had been opened to allow hovercrafts to appear. Apparently they were taking extreme caution as to not let us outside, as if we would all suddenly dart in different directions to avoid being taken. A tall woman in a white lab coat approached me, bright red glasses balancing on the tip of her nose, eyes locked on the papers attached to her clipboard.

"Name?" She looked up at me slightly, her pencil taping against the stack of papers in her hands.

"Ollina Asher, mam." My mother taught me the importance of being polite to others, no matter how much I may dislike them. "But you can call me Ollie."

The women didn't crack a smile. "Asher, Ollina." Her finger ran down the first page of her list. "Ah, here you are. Please move over to station 1 please." She stepped back and held her arm out to a large table in the left corner of the giant entryway. A big green sign with an 1 printed on it has been raised. I walked at a slower pace, trying to take a look around the room. There seemed to be ten stations around the room, a small line forming behind each. The first five stations seemed to be for the girls, the last five for the boys. I caught a glimpse of Stosh at Station 8. He caught my attention and winked.

I hoped that if one of us got picked to go to District 14, the other did as well. It seemed selfish but Stosh was my best friend. My wingman. Just this morning we spent first hour in school, our study hall, coming up with plans for the summer break. The Capitol gave all students 2 weeks off in the beginning of June, and the students ages 16-18 had the option to visit other Districts and learn about their specific trades. We had planned to go to District 11. We heard the wheat fields and the orchards were unbelievable. And since we had both turned 16 this past winter, it would be our summer break trip. But now everything had changed. I had barely had time to talk to him since President Paylor appeared on the TV screen in our room. It seemed like the moments since they had passed by in a flash. The Capitol probably planned is that way. So no one had time to think about running away or lashing out. We were all still in shock when the Peacekeepers showed up. I wondered if I would ever see him again, I should have made more of an effort to find out what he was thinking while we were still together.

I reached the back of the line forming behind Area 1 and found myself behind Tala, the same girl I watched get on the hovercraft first. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Ollie! Can you believe this? So surreal isn't it?" Despite the reason for them being here she seemed bubbly. But she was always that way, known for her optimistic and overly happy attitude. It wasn't always a bad thing, but some things required a sobered appearance. And she did not seem to have an off switch.

"Yeah… surreal." I tried to give her a smile but it was hard to force one. The realization of what was ahead seemed closer and closer, especially as girls from the front of the line were being ushers through doors behind the tables. Each girl had a packet of papers in her hands and was escorted by a woman in a lab coat. I presumed these were the doctors sent by the Capitol to do our tests. But there was almost 300 of us here today, where did they get so many doctors?

"Hey Tala, where did all these doctors come from?" Tala was also really good at gathering information. She always knew what was going on with the students and their families. I wondered what information she had about me.

"Well, rumor has it that District 15 isn't being used to train Peacekeepers and an army, it is being used to train up a medical staff. A large group of people to run the breeding center. I heard a group of Peacekeepers talking about it when I was lifted onto the hovercraft. They stopped as soon as I boarded but I had heard enough!" She smiled that big smile of hers and sighed. "Imagine the number of people they had to recruit to get a big enough medical staff. I am surprised no one was taken from District 12!"

I knew exactly why we didn't have medical staff being taken for training in District 14. Despite the equalization of the Panem, District 12 still had a rebel reputation. Perhaps it was because Katniss Everdeen, the face of the rebellion, the Mockingjay, still lived here. I also had a feeling we would be getting answers to our questions in the near future, the only problem is I feared we would be getting them once we arrived in District 14. If we made it there that is.

The line moved pretty quickly and soon enough I was watching Tala bounce through the doors to an unknown room. I stepped up to the table and was greeting by a short woman with green skin. Apparently rumors of the weird fashion trends in the Capitol was true.

She cleared her throat. "Name?"

"Ollina, Asher."

"Thank you." She rustled through a stack of papers and pulled out a booklet with my name printed across the top. The Capitol was well prepared. "Brine will be escorted you to Phase B." She extended her hand back and a young girl, she couldn't be more than 20, stepped forward with a clipboard in hand. She wore the same standard issued lab coat as all the others.

"Follow me Miss. Asher." At least the Capitol doctors were polite.

She led me into the large dining hall behind the entryway, the same dining hall where the Mayor held his lavish dinner parties, but now the tables and chairs had been cleared out to make room for hundreds of mini medical stations. The room didn't seem as glamorous as before. As Brine led me deep into the clutter of medical stations, I took time to study them a little closer. Each station consisted of a small metal table with several drawers of most likely instruments for the tests. A small leather stool was place on one side for the patient, while the doctors stood on the other side and worked. Each station was also well lit. A group of older, more seasoned looking, doctors patrolled the stations. Checking on the patients and collecting specimens. I noticed that each specimen was clearly marked and taken to another room in the far back corner of the hall. I knew the kitchen was through those doors, but it had probably been converted into some sort of temporary laboratory.

Brine led me to a station towards the middle of the room and motioned for me to sit down. She got right to work making notes on my chart and pulling instruments from the drawers. "You can set that on the ground under your chair, you'll have time to look over the information later." She pointed to my packet of papers, something I had all but forgotten about. I set it under the chair like she asked and set my right arm up on the table, it seemed to be what all of the other students in here were already doing. _Stop calling them students Ollie, we aren't in school anymore. _ I'm not sure what we are. _Patients. That is what we are now._

Brine spent the next 30 minutes drawing several vials of blood from different veins along my arm. I took the time to observe her as she worked. She was a pretty girl, young. Her features were soft and fair, and she had a light blonde hair. A color we didn't see often in District 12. I wondered how to ended up as a doctor so young. Did she willing start the early medical program the Capitol offered to the 16s. Or was she forced? Hand picked by the Capitol to be trained to run their Breeding Centers. After the blood vials were collected from our station she began doing a physical. She listened to my breathing, checked my ears, eyes, throat, and nose, and she checked my reflexes.

"Excellent. You are in great health." She smiled at me as she made more notes on my chart. "That should be all Miss. Asher." Someone will be over shortly to escort you to Phase C. And with that she whisked off back toward the entryway. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever see her again, she seemed like a nice girl.

I sat there for what felt like an hour and watched as men in suits trickled out of the "kitchen" and into the dining hall. They approached the stations, greeting the patients and briefly talking to each one. Some patients hung their head, stood, and were ushered away by more medical doctors. Others jumped up, having trouble showing their relief, and fled the room to the entryway. So they were already eliminating people? Had they gotten the blood work back that fast? Was this phase purely physical?

"Ah, Miss. Asher". She froze in her seat, she recognized that voice. "We are happy to inform you that you will be moving on to Phase C, you passed the physical!"

She stood and turned slowly, meeting him face to face. "Gale?"


	4. The Call

Thanks for all the helpful reviews! I am going to stick with 3 "narrators" for the story. I thought about doing a Stosh POV but I think I will start to get confused. This chapter will be short, just a transition into the bigger things to come.

Katniss

It was easier than I thought to convince Peeta to call President Paylor. By the time we got back to town the children had already been gathered in the town hall. Distraught family members and friends stood outside the in the square, some yelling and some crying. Many looked ready to rush the doors and rescue their children, but armed Peacekeepers guarded the stairway. I quickly pulled Peeta across the square and toward home, I didn't think I could handle watching the crowd. In truth, I also was afraid they would turn to me for help. Even after all these years many of them called me Mockingjay.

Once we were back in the safety of Victors Village I stopped and threw my arms around Peeta's neck. "That was awful, all those poor families." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I know Katniss, I know. It is all going to be okay." He held me tight, running his hands up and down my back. But how did he know it would be all right? We still had no idea what we were dealing with.

"We need to call President Paylor, before things get too far along." I started to lead him toward our house but he hesitated.

"Katniss, I promised you I would call President Paylor. But… I don't want you to get your hopes up. There is a good chance that this in unstoppable. Too much has already been invested, years and years of work behind it. " He was right, I could feel it, I just didn't want to admit it.

"Please." I pleaded with him.

With a sigh he headed to our house, heading straight to the phone on the wall. The Victor Village homes were still the only ones with phones, well, and the Mayor of course. President Paylor figured that the town people could communicate well enough with out them, since they had been used to it, and putting in phone lines would have been difficult. Our phone line had a list of numbers to call. One went to the Mayor's house, several to the other homes in Victor's Village, and several to the Capitol. I watched as Peeta dialed the number, one we had never dialed before, and wait.

"Hello, President Paylor please. I understand, tell her it's Peeta. Yes, Katniss… no, we need to speak to her now. Thanks." He turned and gave me a thumbs up. He didn't even need to put together an eloquent speech, things just had a way of working themselves out when he spoke. "President Paylor. Peeta here. I've been better, very well up until this point. And how about yourself?" Why was he making small talk? I could feel myself tightening my grip on the kitchen chair, I hadn't realized I was supporting myself with it until now. Peeta could sense my frustration. "Well, I'll get right to the point, and I am sure you know why we are calling. We need to talk about District 14. I… what is that? Um, sure. In the morning? We can do that. See you tomorrow then." He hung up the phone.

"See you tomorrow?" I felt a dash of hope. "She is coming here to see us? That is good news Peeta, if she is traveling here maybe we are more important to her than we though.." He held up his hand.

"President Paylor isn't coming here Katniss. She wants us to come to the Capitol."

At first I was angry. Going into the Capitol would take time, time we didn't have. Was she asking us to come as a diversion? To hold us up because she knew we were trying to stop her plans for District 14? After a few hours I began to calm down and see some good things in this trip. Talking to President Paylor face to face would have more effect that on the phone. When Peeta got going, people gathered to listen to him talk. Plus, perhaps I would be reunited with some old friends. Haymitch was there on official business, which meant he would be sober. I hadn't seen a sober Haymitch in years. Then again, fear shook in the pit of my stomach. The last time I was in the Capitol I watch my sister, Prim die, and shot President Coin dead. We had been invited back on several occasions and declined. Perhaps that was President Paylor's motivation behind inviting us. She assumed I wouldn't come. Too many bad memories. Well she was wrong. I was coming with a vengeance.

We spent the afternoon packing some simple things into our packs. Changes of clothes, some fresh bread, and my mother's medicine book. She made herself a copy and gave it back to me a few years ago, she knew how precious it had become to me. I don't know why we packed so many personal things, the Capitol would take care of us. Maybe deep down we knew it would be awhile before we were back. Things in the Capitol were going to get difficult, and it might take some time to figure out a solution other that the breeding facilities.

That night, as Peeta and I lay in bed, I couldn't help but think back to the Rebellion over a decade ago. Training in the underground bunker with Gale, hiding out deep underground while the Capitol bombed us, going out into the Districts to film for our "campaign", and going rogue in the Capitol. I lost a lot of good men in the tunnels that fateful day, and later I lost my sister. All at the hands of President Coin, a women I was working for in District 13. I blinked the memories away and turned into Peeta, his strong arms wrapping around me.

"I'm glad we found our way back to each other Peeta. You are what I need to survive." And with that our lips found each other, and that all too familiar burning stirred deep within me. For tonight we would forget our worries, our nightmares, and the unknown future. We had each other.


	5. Chosen

After a busy weekend I am ready to resume writing. I did struggle with Katniss's thoughts at the end because it seems OOC for her from the original series. But I also decided that this is the first time we are seeing her after having actually made a decision to love Peeta and not Gale. And plus, I am hoping with age comes maturity, as well as maturity in love.

**Ollie**

At first Gale wasn't sure who I was, then I said the words that brought it all back, "The day the Capitol bombed District 12. You saved my life." And with that I could see the memories flood back to him, and he struggled to maintain his composure as a Capitol official. He looked like he wanted to speak, wanted to explain how he had ended up here, helping the Capitol take us away. Instead he chose denial.

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken with someone else. Shea, can you take Miss. Asher to Phase C?" A middle-aged woman came and placed her hand on the small of my back, leading me toward the back of the room. It was Gale, I knew it with all of my heart. Why was he denying it? What sort of trap did the Capitol have him in? If he was free, why couldn't he just admit to who he was? Were any of us really free?

The woman named Shea led me back through the kitchen, which was set up as an elaborate laboratory, and into a waiting room. I concluded this was probably used as a break room for the mass staff that would come from the Capitol to host the annual dinner with the Mayor and President Paylor. The parallel walls to the left and right were covered in lockers and a microwave and small refrigerator sat on a counter in the back of the room. Chairs and small tables had been placed at random through out the room. Out of 300 people, it looked as though 200 made it through the physical exam. My guess is the blood test would weed out even more. I could only hope my genes proved to be unfit for the Capitol's breeding games.

Most of the people gathered in the waiting room looked either bored or scared, many sat in plastic chairs staring at their hands.

"Ollie! Over here!" Stosh sat in the corner with a small group of other students from our classroom. I felt lost between a feeling of relief and sadness that Stosh made it through to the next Phase. I wanted him here with me, needed his support, but that meant that he had a better chance of going to the Breeding Center. I made my way over and took a seat. "Hey Ollie, looks like we all made it to the next round." He winked at me.

I forced a smile. "I don't think passing through each Phase is technically a good thing Stosh. Remember, they are testing us for their breeding facilities".

"Sorry Ollie, just trying to keep the tone light. What do you think they are going to do to us next? Make us pee in a cup? Take samples of our hair? Maybe scrap underneath our fingernails?" He tapped his fingers on the small card table we sat at, a sign that he was feeling nervous. Stosh was always good at hiding his true feelings from everyone, except me of course. Many people would take the finger tapping as a sign of boredom but we were close enough that I could pick up the signs. And if Stosh was nervous, than we should all be nervous. Barely anything bothered him. The last time I saw him tapping his fingers on a table was three years ago, when his mother was sick and dying.

The last of the remaining people chosen for Phase C were ushered into the room, followed by Gale. He maintained eye contact with the clipboard in his hands, probably afraid to look at me again. Since when did Gale turn into such a coward?

"Hello and welcome to Phase C. Congratulations on making this far! " Some whispers and mumbles started around the room but Gale continued. "We have the best scientists working on the blood work right now to determine which of you have the best gene pools, and would be easy compatible for the centers in District 14. We except we'll know soon. The tests can only be completed in groups of ten so some of you will know shortly, others will need to wait through the night. The first group of those chosen will be leaving tonight. " And with that he left the room.

Chatter erupted around the room. Everyone was talking about the blood tests, and the fact that some of us would be leaving tonight. I looked at Stosh, who was staring at the place where Gale just stood, deep in thought. I took my hand in his and he didn't seem to mind. With each minute that passed, this all felt less and less surreal. This was really happening. Soon someone would come and select ten of us to either leave and go home, or prepare to be taken to District 14.

It was only ten minutes before Gale re-entered the room. "I have the first list for you. First I will read the list of those that may leave and go home. " Gale read off six names and I watched as two girls and four boys stood, looking very relieved. "We are sorry that you could not be of more help to us. Now on to the four that will be in the group on the hovercraft leaving tonight". I could feel my heart beating in my ears. "Amara Stuckle, Heath Verta, Malley Millar, and Stosh Thorner. You will now be escorted to room where your families are waiting to say good-bye."

I dropped Stosh's hand, my mouth dropped open. I watched as he stood and let out a sigh. "You have better genes than me Ollie, see you on the other side." And with a wink he was gone.

The next hour trickled by slowly, three more groups had been called since Stosh was chosen. So far I counted 12 boys and 11 girls going to District 14, more were being sent home than being chosen. By now I could only imagine it was growing dark outside, the families of those of us remaining huddled together outside the Town Hall. The door opened and Gale stepped aside to let Greasy Sae, District 12's beloved old cook, roll a cart of food in. Suddenly I realized my stomach was overly empty. How long had I been hungry? I had not eaten since breakfast, and it had to be past dinnertime. She passed out small plates of bread and fruit to each of the remaining patients. I estimated there to be about 50 of us remaining.

While we ate in silence Gale started reading the next list of names. 9 people going home. What were they looking for in our DNA that was so exclusive and rare? "And congratulations to Ollina Asher. You have been chosen to accompany the next group heading to District 14." His gave me a big smile, his eyes trained on a spot on the wall behind me. I was right, definitely a coward. He couldn't even look me in the eyes. I made my way to the front of the room and bumped into him as I left the room. He backed into the door, looking surprised by my action. Before I turned toward the attendant waiting to escort me away, I thought I caught a his lips curving into a sly smile.

"Mom, stop crying. Your are soaking my shirt." My mom had spent the past ten minutes with her face buried in my shoulder, a mixture of tears and snot soaking down the front of my shirt. "We only have five more minutes to say good-bye, don't let this be the last way I see you."

She looked up at me and wiped her nose with her sleeve, her eyes were blotchy and her nose was bright red. Suddenly I felt more like the parent.

"I know Ollina. I just didn't think I would lose you. As soon as I got off work I ran home hoping you would be there, found unfit for their breeding centers. When I didn't find you there I ran to the Town Hall and stood with the other families, waiting to hear news. When the Peacekeeper came to find me I lost it right then and there. You are all I have. "

I could see the tears forming along her bottom eyelids. "I know, Mom. This is going to be hard on all of us. But Stosh will be there with me, and who knows, maybe I'll be back sooner than you think." Once my name had been called I decided to go with a positive outlook on the situation. Crying and sulking the whole way to District 14 wasn't going to change anything. The Capitol didn't care about my feelings, if they did I wouldn't be here. So instead, I would go with the flow, in hopes of make this whole ordeal end sooner.

My mom just nodded. I could tell that she was trying to hold back more tears, and if she spoke, the flood would start again. There was a knock on the door and in entered a young woman, her dress hinted that she was a professional working from the Capitol. Her brown hair had traces of gold high lights in it and she word big silver earrings in her ears. No one in District 12 had high lights, our barber's were limited to haircuts only. And not many had piercing. The only way to accomplish this was on your own, or with the help of a friend, and most who tried ended up in the hospital with infection. She wore straight black pants and a bright pink shimmery top, which match the shade of lipstick on her plump lips.

"Hello Ollie, it is okay that I call you that right? Someone wrote it on your chart.." She continued with out waiting for an answer. "My name is Lena, I'll be the ambassador for the District 12 citizens being moved to District 14. I am here to make your transition as smooth as possible, anything you need, just let me know!" She gave me what I assumed she thought was an award winning smile.

"You can help me by letting me go home." I shot a smile back at her.

She held her smile but I could she some waiver in her eyes. She definitely wasn't expecting me to say that. "Right, okay then. Well, we have reached your allotted time for saying goodbye to family members so if you head this way we'll escort you to the hovercraft you'll be taking to District 14."

I gave my mom one last hug and took her head between my hands, forcing her to look at me. "Be strong, Mom. I'll be home soon." I kissed her on both cheeks and followed Lena out into the long white hallway on the second floor of Town Hall. They were using the employee offices as their "good-bye rooms". I watched as a group of three students from my school were escorted up the stairs and into three separate offices, meaning Gale had recently announced another set of ten. Lena led me to the stairwell at the other end of the hall and held the door open for me. A Peacekeeper stood waiting.

"Please take her up to the roof. She is the last in this bunch. See you in District 14, Ollie!" And with that she was gone, off to put an end to someone else's precious time with their family. I stepped onto the small landing in the doorway and the Peacekeeper motioned for me to walk ahead of him. The roof was two-stories up and when we stepped out onto the roof, I immediately knew something was wrong. The air smelled of smoke and a thick fog fell hung low. Wait, not fog, _smoke_. I held my sleeve up to my mouth and attempted to breath. The Peacekeeper who had been following me grabbed a small round device from his belt and began talking into it furiously. I could hear voices yelling frantically somewhere in front of us. Where was all the smoke coming from? Was the Town Hall on fire?

"We need to get out of here!" I turned back toward the stairwell but the Peacekeeper grabbed my arm.

"Wait just a minute. You are not going anywhere?"

"But… but… something is on fire! We are going to burn alive up here!" I could feel the smoke penetrating my throat.

"Just wait." His voice was gruff but reassuring.

Suddenly the smoke began to disappear, as is if was being sucked off the roof. As the air became more and more clear I realized that was exactly what was happening. A large hovercraft was stationed above us, sucking smoke through a big fan in its base. I tore my eyes off the giant hovercraft and examined the roof. Several peacekeeper lay on the ground unconscious, a group of students sat on the ground coughing soot from their lungs, and to the right sat the hovercraft set to take us to District 14. Or what was left of the hovercraft, for it was on fire. Half of the vehicle was already gone, and the blaze threatened to eat the rest of it. Another hovercraft appeared in the sky and dropped a white liquid onto the fire, extinguishing it immediately. Most hovercrafts had automatic features to put out fires in case one started onboard, but the one on the roof must have malfunctioned.

That is when I saw the commotion on the far side of the roof. Three Peacekeepers struggled with a young man, doing their best to hold him down and get restraints on his arms and legs. He must be the one who started the fire. Once they had him under control they lifted him up and turned him around. I gasped. The person they had captured was Stosh.


	6. The Capitol

Again, thanks so much for all the great reviews! I am trying to keep up with the original characters personalities as much as I can, but it can get away from me. We'll just say they have all matured a little. ;)

Peeta

A knock on the door told me that the hovercraft set to take us to the Capitol had arrived. I opened the door and greeted the three Peacekeepers standing at attention. Three? Seemed like a waste of escorts for just Katniss and I.

"Time to go Katniss!" I yelled up the stairs. Katniss woke up this morning on edge. There was a lot at stake by returning to the Capitol. Not only for the bad memories from fighting in the Rebellion and losing her sister, but the memories that might trigger in my own mind. The memories that might force me to lose control. I spent most of the morning convincing Katniss that everything would work out, but even I had no idea how my mind would react. This would be the second time I returned to the Capitol since I was tortured there, the first time I tried to kill Katniss multiple times on our quest to overthrow President Snow.

"Ready!" Katniss bounced down the stairs, wearing her father's hunting jacket and carrying her game bag over her shoulder. Her favorite comforts. She even had me pack her mother's medicine book just in case. I took her hand in mind and we stepped out into the warm sunshine.

One of the Peacekeepers held his hand up to stop us. "There has been a slight change of plans. We will still be going to the Capitol but we are going to be transporting a criminal with us. We will need to stop by Town Hall to pick him up."

"Run out of hovercrafts?" I wondered exactly what type of criminal would be riding in the hovercraft. Most trials took place in District 12's own courthouse, not many were serious enough to require a trip to the Capitol.

"That is information I am not allowed to share. Now if you'll come this way, the President is expecting us to arrive in a timely fashion." Why tell us at all then? Perhaps President Paylor was hoping we would cancel our trip at the news. Not a chance. He motioned us toward the ladder that had descended just 20 feet from our front door. I allowed Katniss to go ahead of me and she gave me a smiled before grabbing onto the ladder. She was frozen in place as the ladder ascended up into the hovercraft. I went up next, followed by the three Peacekeepers.

The trip to Town Hall was quick. Katniss moved to look out the window at the scene below but I stayed seated. I had no interest to see the families grieving down below.

"Peeta, come look at this!" She whispered at me. Her dark eyes were wide.

I slid next to her and looked at the window. As I expected, there were large gatherings of families outside Town Hall. Some with their fists raised at the door, most likely yelling protests. I noticed that many of the families were staring up at the sky, their mouths gaping open. That's when I saw what Katniss wanted me to see. Sitting on the roof of the Town Hall was what looked like a burnt piece of scrap metal.

"Is that a hovercraft?" Katniss took my hand in hers and sucked in a deep breath. "I wonder if anyone was in there…" A group of maybe a dozen Peacekeepers stood guard and I watched as they carried a limp body from the door that led down into the Town Hall. They carried him toward us and when he was out of view we turned our attention to the back of hovercraft. The body ascended into the car followed by three additional Peacekeepers. They fastened the body into a secured seat and removed the black cover from his head.

I gasped. He was just a boy, only 16 or 17 years old. He looked scared and shaken, several black bruises littered his face. What had he done to deserve a ride to the Capitol? Did he start the fire on the roof? I wanted to ask questions but knew they would go unanswered. We had a better chance of getting information from President Paylor than the Peacekeepers that were accompanying us on our trip.

After ten minutes, the hovercraft pulled into the train station and we were lowered onto the platform below. Many times you could take hovercrafts into the other districts, but the train was the only way to enter the Capitol. Safety precautions. I wrapped my arm around Katniss as we looked up at the familiar cars that brought us to the Capitol over a decade ago. A trip that neither of us thought we would be returning from. Several memories rushed into my head. The ones that I couldn't distinguish as real or not real. I grasped a support beam and closed my eyes, counting to ten.

"You okay, Peeta?" Katniss asked. Her voice sounded worried but she knew all to well what my body language meant. I had asked her before to stay away from me when this happened but she wanted to be right by my side. The be a reminder of the real Katniss. The Katniss that loved me.

The moment passed and the Peacekeepers motioned for us to board the train. We were ushered into the all to familiar dining car. A large brunch of homemade bread, fruit, and pastries had been set up on the table. We set our belongings down and watched out the window as the platform disappeared from view. Our trip was beginning. I couldn't help but wonder if this was a way to stall us, to keep us far from District 14. From what I had heard, District 14 was in the complete opposite direction. An odd placement for a place so important to the Capitol right now, but perhaps that was the point. If people did rebel their numbers would be split. But I couldn't allow myself to think like this. Not until I had all of the information. We barely knew anything about this Breeding Center.

I took a seat by the window and watched the scenery pass by, enjoying the chance to see a glimpse of the other districts. Katniss sat down next to mean, leaning her body back into my chest.

"What do you think we are going to find in the Captiol, Peeta?"

Her question confused me. "Find there? Hopefully Answers regarding District 14."

"That isn't exactly what I meant." She sighed.

Of course. What would _we_ find there. What demons waited to read their ugly heads. What memories would flash before our eyes, bringing back the nightmares of the past.

"Hopefully something good, Katniss. Hopefully something good."

The sun was beginning to set when we pulled out of the tunnels and into the Capitol's train station. Last time we were here the picture had been much different. Bunkers and tents for the army fighting the rebellion and desolate town streets. Now the platform had been rebuilt in grandeur. Large white columns outline in gold paint made up a large Cathedral looking train station. Brass benches and light posts lined the side of the platform, glimmering in the falling sun.

We exited the train with our few belongings and we immediately escorted to a waiting hovercraft. I glanced behind me and saw four Peacekeepers setting the limp body of the boy from District 12 in a separate hovercraft. I had more important things to focus on but I couldn't help but wonder about the boy. What had he done? Why was he brought to the Capitol? I shuddered as I thought about the Avox's from years ago. Hopefully the Capitol had put an end to that practice.

Katniss entered the hovercraft first and I followed immediately after. When I felt the ladder let my body loose I turned to find Katniss in embrace with a familiar face. "Effie!" I smiled cheerfully.

"Hello Peeta. Welcome back to the Capitol." She gave me a short hug and glanced at the clipboard in her hands. "We are running a little behind schedule but that is okay. I'll shorten the prep time a little so we can make dinner on time."

Same old Effie, nothing had changed except for the gray hairs that now framed her face. Effie was a woman who we felt some dislike for, but also could not help but pity. She was always so upbeat during our times together, even though her first trip with us to the Capitol was centered on preparing us for slaughter in the Hunger Games arena. But she had been brainwashed by the Capitol, being constantly told that the Districts needed to be shown their place in Panem. Shown that the Capitol could do what they wanted and still held the power. Boy did we prove them wrong. It was good to see Effie in good health. And good to see that President Paylor was putting her to work where her strengths could shine through, and for something worthwhile this time around.

"Prep Effie? What do we need to prep for?" I couldn't help but laugh. Everything in the Capitol was so… superficial.

Effie gave me a look and went back to studying her clipboard. "You know how things work in the Capitol Peeta. It may be a different President and a new set of laws, but the formality of it is all still very similar. Plus, who doesn't love getting glammed up for the night?"

_Me._ I thought. _And Katniss._ I peered at Katniss who had a nervous smile on her face. She gave me a look that told me she was thinking all the same thoughts. This was all too over the top for a simple meeting, enough to clearly be a stall. But we were here now and would need to follow through with our plans to talk to President Paylor. I promised Katniss that we would try, even though I had doubts about the effectiveness at this point in the process.

I cleared my throats. "So Effie, have you heard much about District 14 and the Breeding Centers?"

Effie shrugged. "Only as much as you have. President Paylor is keeping it pretty hush to anyone outside of the program. They want that video set to go live in 6 months to wow everyone. But I have had a few rumors." She brought her voice lower and glanced over her shoulder to see the proximity of the Peacekeepers, even though I doubted they cared enough to say anything. "Rumor has it the Breeding Centers are nicer than the Capitol. Large apartments with all the latest gadgets, an outdoor arena for activities like bonfires and swimming, and so much more. Sounds like a resort, huh?"

"Um, yeah. I guess." I felt puzzled. If District 14 was a breeding facility why did they need fancy apartments and outdoor activities. What were we missing? I couldn't seem to connect the two to make sense. Maybe Katniss had a better answer. I peered at her out of the corner of my eye and she just shrugged at me. Our thoughts were on the same page again.

"Peeta, look!" Katniss had turned to look at the window and was now pressed up against the glass, peering down. I joined her at the window and looked down at the heavy traffic of people. The Capitol was just as glamorous as before. President Paylor had put a stop to the surgeries that altered people to resemble animals, but it looked like hair dye and tattoos were still a trend here. Every now and then students from District 12 who visited the Capitol would come back with small temporary tattoos or a temporary hair color. But nothing was as extreme as this. People below sported green skin and hold hair, tattoos from head to toe, and one woman looked like a walking rainbow.

"Not much has changed." Katniss sighed and stepped away from the window.

The hovercraft pulled into a large garage and we were let out the side door of the large vehicle. Instead of being greeted by Peacekeepers we were greeted by a group of four energetic, talkative stylists.

"Oh my gosh. Katniss and Peeta, here in the flesh! Shiv is never going to believe us." A tall woman with orange hair approached Katniss and ran her fingers through her hair.

Katniss slapped her hand away and backed into me. "Don't do that."

I wrapped my arms protectively around her. "Maybe you should ask before you approach someone and touch them. Are you our stylists? If so you can consider your job complete. We won't be requiring your services."

The tall woman threw her head back and laughed. "Oh honey, this is the Capitol. Consider your makeover a requirement." She looked me up and down and snapped her fingers three times. A short man with green hair shuffled up beside her. "Orthius. You'll be in charge of getting Peeta here ready for dinner, the rest of us will attend to Katniss here."

Katniss pressed up against me more firmly. "We stay together. You can style us all you want, but Peeta and I will be in the same room."

The tall woman raised an eyebrow. "So be it. This way!" She turned and walked over to a large elevator. She snapped her fingers and her stylists scurried to follow.

I let out a frustrated grunt. "These stylists are much more pushy than our previous team. " I took Katniss's hand in mine and led her onto the elevator.

"Are you annoyed Peeta?" The tall woman smirked.

"A little." I decided to stop there. Anything else that came out of my mouth wouldn't be so nice.

"Good. Then my job is complete." She relaxed and pressed a button on the elevator wall.

I raised my eyebrow. "Done?" The elevator shot up 15, maybe 20 floors and the doors slid open.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite victors." A familiar voice called out. Katniss squeezed my hand and hurried out of the elevator. Around the corner, sitting at a large dinner table, sat Haymitch


	7. The Truth

Katniss

"Haymitch!" I slid into the seat next to him and gave him a slap on the back. I was glad to see Haymitch had been alerted of our arrival and made sure he was here to greet us. If anyone would understand our position and be able to help us, he was the guy.

"Hello Katniss. Did you two enjoy the 'stylists' I sent to bother you in the garage". He winked at me and stood to greet Peeta. "Great to see you Peeta, even though it hasn't been that long. My stay has been extended since many of the Capitol officials that are scribing my stories are busy working on press releases for District 14."

Peeta smiled and took a seat next to me. "Glad to see they are keeping you sober Haymitch. Any reason for the joke you felt the need to play on us with those 'stylists'"?

Haymitch smirked. "They don't leave much time for fun around here. Thought I would get a laugh in while I could. You two are so easy to rile up." Peeta opened his mouth to refute but Haymitch held up his hand. "You are here aren't you?"

I couldn't help but smile. Typical Haymitch. "Are you joining us for dinner with President Paylor? We could use your influence tonight."

Haymitch pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. "Katniss… you don't know what you are getting involved with here. This is bigger than you and Peeta can deal with."

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. "What do you mean bigger than we can deal with? You were there when the Capitol was defeated 10 years ago. That seemed impossible. Now we are working with the Capitol, Panem has come together as on. President Paylor can be reasoned with, where President Snow wouldn't even make public appearances."

Haymitch shook his head. "Hear her out tonight. Gather your facts before you go in firing. " He put his hand on my shoulder. "I wish I could join you but I'm not invited. President Paylor requested that it be just you two to dine with her. I'll be here when you are done though. "

The sound of heels clapping down the hall caught our attention. Effie stepped into the dining room, her clipboard tucked under her arm.

"We will be headed up to the President's private dining quarters in ten minutes. If you need to get ready I suggest you do so now!" She tapped her foot impatiently, letting us know she expecting us to clean up.

I grasped Haymitch's shoulder. "See you tonight."

Peeta and I followed Effie to our guest room and she gave us keys for entrance. She told us that she would be back in ten minutes and we better be ready or she would personally drag us out of the room. I raised my eyebrow at Peeta and watched as he opened our room. The room was beautiful. The main room was large and open, the far wall was made of all windows with a view of the city. A large bed sat to the right with a big black canopy hanging overhead. To the left doors led to a sitting room and a miniature kitchen. There was also a door to the large bathroom, which boasted his and her sinks and a shower bigger than most of the homes back in District 12.

I threw my bag on the floor and went over to the closet, pressing a button to open it. Standard issue clothes slid out on a rack, except these were black instead of the usual grey.

"Does this mean we get to be special?" I looked at Peeta, who was opening his own closet for an outfit in his size.

"Guess so Katniss." He grabbed one off the rack and changed quickly. I did the same, not wanting to be caught in the nude if Effie came bursting through the door. I headed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I noticed that my hair stuck up all over the place, a result of a long day of traveling. I undid the tie in the back and re-braided my hair down the back. I noticed a small case of makeup sat on the edge of the sink but I didn't give it a second thought.

Peeta stuck his head into the bathroom. "Time to go Katniss, I think I hear Effie's high heels taping impatiently from here." He smiled and reached for my hand.

I took it willingly and let me pull him in to his chest. He cupped his hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes. "Whatever happens in there Katniss, remember that we still have each other. And that I love you."

I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "I know Peeta. I love you too. I doubt anything bad is going to happen in there. I just… need to try."

He smiled. "I know. And we will try. But if it doesn't turn out the way you expect, I don't want you to fall into a shadow of sulking." He pulled my head to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed. "I won't. I promise." But could I really promise that tonight wouldn't change me? All of our lives changed when President Paylor made that announcement yesterday morning, whether we were accepting of it or not.

Effie met us at our door, her hand raised to knock when Peeta opened it.

"11 minutes! Let's get going."

We followed her to the elevator and leaned against the back as she pressed the necessary buttons to get us moving. Apparently going to the President's private quarters required many security codes, and a thumb print scan. We went up another ten stories and were greeting by two Peacekeepers when the doors slid open.

Effie motioned for us to exit. "This is as far as I go. I'll see you later tonight." She smiled as the doors slid to a close.

The Peacekeepers led us to a metal detector and after going through with ease used handheld ones to recheck us.

"Doesn't this building have built in weapon detectors?" Peeta asked.

The Peacekeeper nodded. "Yes, but we like to be extra safe."

Or maybe they were just being 'extra safe' because I was here. The Mockingjay.

They ushered us into a large dining room, bigger than our whole guest room downstairs. Like our room, the back wall was all windows and gave an even more spectacular view of the city. You could even see the mountains from here. In the middle of the room sat a long dining table, large enough to easily fit 100 people. Around the edges of the room sat smaller tables for 4-6 people, along with some large couches and ottomans. The Peacekeepers exited the room, shutting the large doors behind us. A small door opened on the opposite end of the room and in walked President Paylor, not accompanied by anyone. It surprised me that she had no security detail considering they just searched us extensively outside of the doors. They were probably watching from a secret room, ready to take us down if we tried something. But that was nonsense, we were on the same side as President Paylor, at least we used to be. She was the one who authorized me to see President Snow right before he was to be executed. If not for that, I would not have learned of Coin sending the attack that killed my sister, Prim.

President Paylor opened her arms and smiled. "Katniss! Peeta! It has been too long." She smiled as she embraced us both. "Let us grab a small table by the window. Dinner will be served soon." She motioned us to a small white table that sat up against one of the large windows overlooking the Capitol.

Peeta cleared his throat. "Let's get right down to business. We want to know about District 14"

President Paylor looked taken aback my Peeta's aggressive start to the conversation but at least we were not wasting time catching up and talking about life. None of that mattered right now.

President Paylor looked right at me, not Peeta, and hesitated. "Katniss…"

I lost it there. "How could you do this? How could you do this to our families and children. You were right there in District 8 when they bombed the hospital. You yourself declared the Hunger Games over and built the memorials. You promised change and a fair life for all, and here you are reneging on your promises."

President Paylor rubbed her temples with her fingers. Even though it had only been a decade since we all saw each other, she appeared as thought she aged 30 years in that time.

"It's complicated Katniss. I didn't have a choice."

"How is it complicated? How is this any different than the Hunger Games?"

President Paylor slapped her hands down on the table. "Because I am not sentencing anyone to death Katniss. If you would listen to me maybe you would understand, instead you have already decided that District 14 is a place to be hated."

I sat back and crossed my arms. Peeta put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder, an effort to calm me down. He leaned forward slightly. "Then explain it to us."

President Paylor sighed and folded her hands into her lap. "I'll start at the beginning. After I was elected President I set to work on many projects at once. We abolished the Hunger Games and started building memorials at each arena, we sent out teams to help rebuild the Districts that suffered damage from the war, and we made an effort to rehabilitate the brainwashed citizens of the Capitol. They spent so long listening to President Snow's nonsense that they truly believed him to be good. They almost started their own rebellion here in the city but District 13 was able to help us get them under control and begin the process of counseling them to see the truth.

In the months that followed a lot of good was done and shared with the rest of Panem, but we privately began to assess the damage from the war. We lost a lot of men, women, and children from the bombings and sickness that followed in the wake of poor hospital facilities. Many of our young men and women were so busy rebuilding districts that they gave up starting families of their own. Many were afraid to have children, not sure of how stable the new Capitol would be. We also found out that President Snow had managed to poison a few of the water sources to certain Districts. Many couples were left sterile. It must have been a final effort from President Snow to let us know that even if he was defeated, he would still leave destruction and heart break in his wake.

My scientists estimated that if things continued on the way they were going, we would become unsustainable and die off in 100 years. We would be long gone by then but our families would still be around. Our children's children, and their children, and so on. If there were any more wars or plagues of sickness, the timing could shorten to as soon as 50 years. That is when the idea for Districts 14 and 15 formed. Areas specifically made for boosting population."

"But you couldn't have _asked_ people to go?" I asked.

President Paylor shook her head. "We tried that. We offered incentives to certain Districts if they produced children. Houses in the Victor Villages, more rations, never having to work again, etc. But many were weary of the Capitol still. Some thought it was a ploy for something similar to the Hunger Games and decided not to have children at all. Some tried and could not succeed, which led us to find out that President Snow's poison had made it into some of the Districts in smaller amounts, probably through trade and travel.

We sent out large groups to begin constructing Districts 14 and 15, and back here in the Capitol my Scientists worked hard on a solution. An anti-body to the poison, a different solution to help increase population, anything and everything. It was 2 years ago that we finally realized we had no choice but to force people to enroll at the Breeding Centers. All of Panem relied on it. I thought about including everything I just told you in my message but my advisors feared that it would induce panic. I didn't want to do this Katniss, but what other choice did I have?"

I wanted to tell her she was wrong, but now I could see that she wasn't. I tried to put myself in her position. Haymitch was right, I needed all of the facts before I drew conclusions on what President Paylor was doing.

"You didn't have any other choice." I leaned forward and placed my head in my hands, tears forming in my eyes.

Peeta took his arm from around my shoulder. "Why didn't we hear about these needs in District 12?"

I looked up as he asked a question I didn't even think of and watched as President Paylor pursed her lips. I knew the answer and spoke it for her.

"Because we were one of the main Districts poisoned by President Snow."

President Paylor sat there in silence, confirming my statement as true. I felt Peeta stiffen up beside me and watched as his hands curled into fists. Every year Peeta asked me to have children. Every year I told him the same thing. 'No, I'm not ready.' Yet here we couldn't have if we wanted to. And now it made more sense. The lack of small children in the schools, how some of our friends were having trouble having children. And of course Cassius and Sheena could have children, they came in from a different District. They didn't live in District 12 during the rebellion.

Peeta pushed back from the table with such force that his chair tipped over when he stood up. He stalked across the main room and out the main doors. President Paylor put her head in her hands and I sat there speechless for a moment.

"I should go after him."

"Katniss, wait. Go to District 14. See what it is all about, will that make you feel any better?"

I felt a lump forming in my throat. "We'll go, I'm sure it would give us better insight to the whole operation to see it first hand. I want to see more of what you have built and plan to do."

I turned and left just as the wait staff poured into the room with our dinner. But I couldn't eat. I had no appetite. The thing was, I wasn't even thinking about District 14. I was thinking about how President Snow had managed to hurt us once again, even though he was long gone. Even though I had no desire to have children, Peeta did. It was important to him.

The elevator let me out onto our floor and I pulled out my key. Peeta was in our room, and by the looks of it, he had taken out his aggression on the décor. Two table lamps laid on the floor, smashed to pieces. A sitting table and its matching chairs had been over turned. The bedding had been thrown to the floor and feathers hung out of a portion that had been ripped. Peeta kneeled on the floor by the window, his back heaving from the sobs that ripped through the room. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him while he cried. After ten minutes the tears stopped.

"President Snow is still managing to take things from us. He took our families away, he took us away from each other, and he took most of my good memories with you. And now, even in his death, he has managed to take away the hope of children. I wish he was here so I could do everything to him that he has done to us."

I crawled into his lap, facing him and wrapping my legs around his body. "But he can't take us away from each other anymore. I love you, and I will love you forever. That isn't going to change…"

Before I could continue on in what I am sure would have been a half-thought out speech his lips were on mine. Aggressive but loving. He lifted me into the air and carried me to the bed, his lips moving down to my chin, my neck, back up to my earlobes. This was a part of Peeta that I had never thought I would come to love. I never thought I would be able to chose to love him, but I had. And I would never regret my decision.

We spent the night embraced in our passion, proving that we were stronger than ever and even from the grave, President Snow couldn't tear us apart over this. Our love would hold strong.


	8. The Prisoner

Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope everyone had an awesome Holiday. I was busy entertaining family and taking care of my girls, but I am back and ready to write. This chapter is just kind of a transition into the next part of the story, we'll be in District 14 soon!

Peeta

Red streaks are forming on the horizon which means sleep has evaded me tonight. I was able to roll quietly out of bed last night and seat myself at the small breakfast table in our room. Katniss sleeps soundly behind me, a sort of purring noise coming from her chest. I came into the Capitol expecting to talk with President Paylor about the breeding center but was confronted with much more. No children? Ever? If President Snow were somehow still alive, I would be the one marching to make him face his death.

A red box on the wall by the door beeps twice and ejects a while envelope onto the floor. I walk over, pick it up, and tear it open. It is a letter from President Paylor requesting our presence for breakfast in an hour.

I sigh and walk over to the bed, gently shaking Katniss's shoulder. "Katniss. Hey, Katniss. It's time to get up."

She rolls over with a moan and looks up at me. "It is barely light out… Oh!" She sits up in bed as if startled by our location. "The Capitol."

I understand her confusion. I often wake up startled my location. The dreams of the arena and even District 13 are so vivid, sometimes I really think that is where I am.

I sit down next to her. "Where were you?"

She shudders. "In a tree with Rue." She leans her head against me.

I don't need any more details to know the full dream. That is one of her worst nightmares. Rue was the little girl from District 11 who she teamed up with during our time in the Hunger Games. I wrap my arms around her and let my chin settle on the top of her head.

"President Paylor has invited us to breakfast in an hour. Possibly a debriefing before headed out to District 14."

Katniss lets out a breath she was apparently holding in. "District 14." She pulls back from me and stands to stretch. "Guess we better oblige."

We spent the next 45 minutes getting ready, taking full advantage of all the fancy gadgets in the bathroom and closets. By the time we are done Katniss is in pants and an emerald green top, her long hair braided down the back. I chose simple black pants and a maroon top. It is nice to be out of the standard grey clothing we wear back in District 12. We leave our room behind and make our way to the elevators. A Peacekeeper waits for us there, ready to escort us to breakfast. We are taken back to the room where we were to eat dinner last night, the same room I stormed out of last night. I wonder what sort of impression I left on President Paylor in that moment of weakness.

She is already seated at the same table from last night, looking out at the sun rising over the Capitol. The sky is bright and cloudless; it is going to be a nice day. We join her at the table and find that a large breakfast of eggs, pastries, donuts, cheese, and hot chocolate is already laid out.

She senses our presence and turns back to the table. "Good morning Peeta. Katniss". She motions for us to sit and begins to take small bites of her food. "Thank you for joined me for breakfast this morning." She puts on a smile but it seems forced, her eyes dim and her forehead tight.

"Good morning President" I say. Hopefully my kid response shows I don't blame her for what happened last night.

"Good morning" Katniss smiles before digging into a pastry she spread with sweet cheese.

Tensions are high and the breakfast is becoming more awkward than I imagined it would. After 10 minutes of eating in silence President Paylor sets her fork down and clears her throat.

"I have arranged for the train to leave in two hours. You will be transported to District 8 and from there you will take a hovercraft to District 14. We need the train to continue on to District 13 to drop off supplies…"

"President." Katniss interrupts her. "Who was the prisoner on the train with us yesterday?"

I am taken aback a bit, I had completely forgotten about the prisoner that rode the train with us yesterday. We only saw him briefly but apparently he had been on Katniss's mind. I nod my head. "Must have been pretty serious for him to need to come to the Capitol."

President Paylor folds her hands in her lap. "A young boy, around 16 years of age. He was chosen to go to District 14 but tried to blow up a hovercraft carrying a group to the breeding centers. We lost 10 of the children and two Peacekeepers in the fire.

My stomach turned in knots. "Can you blame him? He is doing just what we did in the Rebellion. He is probably scared out of his mind. Can you blame him?"

President Paylor shakes her head. "No, and we anticipated this. It is just a shame that the innocent had to die. He isn't the only citizen to rebel so far and all of them are being transported here. Each person selected to enter the breeding program is important to us. They will be held here and specimens will be taken from them."

Katniss slaps her hand on the table. "You are experimenting on them?"

President Paylor shakes her head. "They are not being treated like prisoners Katniss. They are being very well taken care of, we just cannot trust them to go to the breeding center."

"Let me talk to him." The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. I feel a sudden protectiveness over this young boy from our District.

President Paylor hesitates. "I am not sure if that is a good idea…"

Katniss glares. "You owe us that much."

President Paylor nods her head and gives in. She calls over a Peacekeepers and asks him to take me down to Level 08 and get me clearance to speak to Subject 121. I look back at Katniss.

She nods her head. "I'll be fine here."

I stand and follow the Peacekeeper from the room. He leads me to a small silver elevator opposite of the area where we came in. He uses a key card to activate the elevator and has to give a fingerprint before it will start the decent to Level 08. The ride is fast but I can tell we are going underground. Where else would they keep their prisoners? We step off the elevator and are immediately stopped by two Peacekeepers. The one escorted me flashes his badge. "We need to see Subject 121, on order of President Paylor."

The Peacekeepers move aside and I am led down a long white hallway with no windows or doors. At the end we entered through two large silver doors, which require another key card swipe and fingerprint check. We enter into a large, dimly lit square room. Tables are pushes aside and I decide this must be a dining hall of sort. Either corner has a spiral staircase to a second landing; I look up and see dozens of glass doors surrounding the next level. It must go about 4 or 5 levels up. This must be where they are keeping them.

The Peacekeeper directs me to the stairwell in the back right and we descend two levels before stepping on a grated walkway. He leads me to a glass door labeled 121. As we walk by two other glasses doors I try to get a glimpse of what is inside but the glass seems fogged over. The Peacekeeper approaches Cell 121 and swipes his hands a long the glass. The fog clears and I see a young boy huddled in the back corner of the room. He startles when he sees us. The room is actually very nice and large. There is a nice comfy bed and a large sofa. There is a dining table with two chairs and a large, up to date TV in the corner. There is a in the back right corner and I decide it probably leads to a bathroom. Even despite the nice living arrangements, the boy is obviously still traumatized. It doesn't matter how well they are treating him, he is still a prisoner. The Peacekeeper opens the door and motions for me to enter.

"I'll be right outside, watching." He presses a button and the glass door closes behind me.

The boy looks up at me, he is tapping his fingers nervously on the floor.

I step forward and he retracts toward the wall. "Hi, my name is Peeta. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah right" He spits out. "That is what the last four doctors who visited said. Right before they ran tests on me and took enough blood to make me weak."

I shake my head. "I am not with them. I am not from the Capitol, I am from District 12."

Recognition makes it way onto his face. "Peeta! Peeta Mellark!

You won the 74th Hunger Games. You helped in the Rebellion with Katniss!" His words come out fast and he smiles at me, and he looks so young and innocent when he does.

I smile and nod. "That's me. Look, I am going to get to the point. I want to get you out of here but you are going to need to work with me here….what's your name?"

"Stosh". He sits a little higher now, looking less like a frightened animal.

"Okay Stosh. I'm going to talk to President Paylor but I need you to promise me something."

He nods his head. "Anything."

"You are going to need to do whatever they tell you to do in District 14. You are going to have to be on your best behavior. If I can get President Paylor to pardon you, you will be on close watch."

He nods his understanding. "I will, as long as I get out of this place. I didn't think they would bring me here when I set the fire. It was just supposed to incapacitate the vehicle and buy me time, not blow it to bits and kill people."

I pause. "More time for what?"

He sighs sadly. "There is this girl. I didn't get the chance to tell her how I feel before I left..." His voice chokes off.

I find myself smiling slightly. "I understand completely, Stosh."

Katniss

After 15 minutes of awkward conversation with President Paylor I excused myself from breakfast. I couldn't help but be bothered by something she had said to me. She gave me a little information about our travel itinerary and where to meet the Peacekeepers, but that wasn't the unsettling part. Before I exited the room she said, "You may not like what, or whom, you find there, Katniss." What did she mean? I thought she said the conditions at the Breeding Center were spectacular. And what about the 'who'? Who would be there that I would know? Did she mean it would be hard to find some recognizable faces from those brought in from District 12. I find myself staring out the window in our room, pondering her words, when Peeta comes through the door.

I turn and see him beaming. He looks happier than he has since we arrived. "How did it go?"

He pulls me into his arms and gives me a long hug before answering. "His name is Stosh. There is a girl."

I nod my head knowingly. "Oh." Of course he would understand, at one point he was doing everything in his power to make sure I lived. And I was doing the same.

"And President Paylor is going to pardon him and let him go to the Breeding Center with us. He will be readmitted into the program there. Or, just admitted at this point."

I raise an eyebrow. "How did you pull that off?"

He smiles. "I promised that I would keep an eye on him myself."

"But Peeta, he could be there for years…"

He silences me with a look. "President Paylor believes that once the program starts he'll be okay. I also told her that there is a girl that is possibly there, and that should be enough to keep him. I am just working with what I have, hopefully it all plays out. Too bad Haymitch isn't around to strategize with us. He was always so good at that."

I nod and look toward a clock on the wall. "The train will be leaving in an hour. We should pack up and get ready to go, get settled on the train." I was very anxious to get to District 14. I couldn't form a good picture in my mind of what this place might look like, not many details were being handed out.

Peeta agrees and we spend time packing up our things and taking in the last views of the Capitol we will probably see for a while. Even though I hate it here, I cannot deny how beautiful the sight is. The sun shining off the sparkling buildings, the flashy lights from the cars on the street below.

We make our way out of our room and take the elevator to the main level of the building we are in. I wish I knew what it was called; it isn't one we were ever in when we came to the Capitol for the Hunger Games. We heard rumor that those were going to be destroyed and memorials would be built, but nothing was ever finalized. Peacekeepers wait to escort us to a car that will take us to the train station. We gawk at the people and buildings as we drive by. The last time we viewed these streets we were at war. Buildings were crumbling and booby traps went off left and right. Now, the buildings had been restored and the Capitol citizens went on with their life. I noticed that less and less of them looked surgically altered, but I still saw a fair amount of green skin, orange hair, and golden tattoos.

The drive to the train station goes fast and we are soon ushered onto the waiting train. For the first it hits me the places that we will be going. First we will stop in District 8. The same District I came too over ten years ago and had to watch a warehouse full of injured men, women, and children get blown up by the Capitol. The same District where I first met President Paylor. Of course back then she was Commander, and who would have known we would be where we were today.

And then of course there is the trip to District 14, and the comment weighing on me about how I may not like _who_ I find there. I have no idea what to expect. This isn't like the Hunger Games or the Quarter Quell where I could prepare in the training center or watch videos of past years. We know nothing about the Breeding Centers; the conditions, the process, the children we will find there. I can only hope that it doesn't add to my current misery.

We pull into District 8 in a few hours and I barely have time to catch a glimpse of the old warehouses before we are ushered into a large hovercraft. This Hovercraft is larger than ones we have been in in the past. Behind us a Peacekeeper ushers in the boy Peeta told me is named Stosh. He was kept in a special compartment on the train but here he will ride with us. They release the handcuffs from around his wrists and take the masking blocking his sight from his head. He rubs his wrists gently and makes eye contact with Peeta. He quickly strides over to us and sits down, putting distance between himself and the Peacekeepers.

I try to smile even though my whole body is filling with nervousness the closer we get to District 14. "Hi Stosh, I'm Katniss." I extend my hand.

"I know who you are." He gives me a quirky smile.

I can't help but wonder if there is a girl out there wondering about him, just like he was wondering about her when he acted on the roof of District 12's Town Hall. It recalls many feelings of all the time Peeta and I spent trying to keep each other alive. My hand finds Peeta's and our finger lace through one another's. Whatever we are going into, we are going into together. I cannot do this with out him.


	9. District 14

Ollie

"Hey, wait up! Wait, you dropped this." I remember the sound of his voice as he came running down the hall in District 13. His dark hair, olive skin, and grey eyes told me he was from District 12. I stopped and turned to face him, curious what I may have dropped when I really wasn't carrying anything.

The boy reached me, his breath heavy, and held out a pencil. "Here, I think you dropped this back in class."

He was in my class? I had retreated into myself in the past few years, still tormented by the bombs that took my home and my father. I spent most of my time in a small haze, moving from place to place as my schedule dictated. Many of the children from District 12 seemed the same, despite being offered refuge in District 13. This boy, however, was glowing.

"Um, I wasn't carrying a pencil." At least, I was 90% sure I hadn't been.

He grinned. "I know. I just wanted to talk to you. You walk fast when you are concentrating."

If my pale cheeks weren't already rosy, I am sure I would have been blushing. This boy looked a similar age to me, 8 years old. I think he might have been the first boy to ever notice me. I wasn't much to look at. I was scrawny, with long, bony legs. Unlike most of the residents from District 12 I had pale skin and blue eyes, my hair fell just to my shoulders and was a golden auburn. My mother told me that when I was a baby, it was the color of a ripe apple.

"Um, thanks. What did you want to talk about?" My voice quivered a little, I felt extremely shy all of the sudden.

"I like your hair. I don't see that color very often."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks."

"Okay, have a good day." With that he turned on his heels and walked away, a blush on his cheeks at the sound of my giggle. When was the last time I laughed? I couldn't remember.

I later learned that he indeed was the same age as me, and his name was Stosh. At first he would walk with me if we were headed similar areas in the building. Soon we would go to each other's compartment and make up games to play with the small rations we were given in District 13. Slowly the haze I had been living in began to lift. And when we finally made it back to the new District 12, we were best friends. We were inseparable. We hiked together, gathered berries for making fresh bread, ate lunch at school, and even shared family dinners some nights. Some of our friends used to tease that we would get married some day, but I just laughed them off. Stosh was quick to brag about the number of girls he kissed behind the school building. I was just glad to have such a great friend. If he hadn't been there in District 13 to pull me from the haze, I don't know where I would be today.

Yes I do. On this hovercraft, still on my way to District 14. Because nothing about our friendship would change the situation I was currently dealing with. After the fire on the roof, we were ushered back into rooms inside the Town Hall and kept there overnight. But I hadn't slept a wink all night. I couldn't stop thinking about Stosh and what they were doing to him. Punishment wasn't as harsh since President Paylor took control of Panem, but no one had ever blown up a hovercraft before. Early the next morning Lena came and knocked on our doors, telling us to clean up and be dressed to leave in an hour. Food was slipped to us by Peacekeepers guarding the doors; you could tell they were all on edge. I got ready quickly and spent the rest of the hour chewing on my fingernails. There was a lump in my throat that wouldn't go away. I was constantly on the verge of crying but I wouldn't let it come. Wouldn't let others see my weakness. Sure, some of the others would know that Stosh's arrest would affect me. But to the Capitol workers, I would just look like another scared girl being sent to the breeding centers.

We were loaded onto the hovercraft, spaced through the various compartments and given luxuries of food to eat and games to play. It was 6 hours before we landed in District 9 and received another group going to the breeding centers. I watched curiously as a few of them entered the compartment I had settled in, looking for a spot to settle down. District 9, the food-processing District I think. I noticed immediately how many of them have very light eyes and skin, similar to me. In District 12, many of the citizens have dark eyes and olive toned skin. They are also mostly on the taller side, and have a strong upper body look. I remember hearing in school that District 9 has a lot of factories. I wonder if many of these children joining us now have spent time working in their factories. Their upper body strength a result of lifting items and boxes off and on to conveyor belts. I suddenly find myself very interested in their way of life but none of them seem up to talking. I resume my position of looking out the window. We take off in less than 20 minutes and are soaring what appears to be north. The lush, green fields starts to turn rocky, and soon snow blankets the terrain. I wonder how far we are going.

It is 6 hours before the windows blacken and we begin our dissent. Another 6 hours to think about Stosh and where he might be at this moment. I feel a longing for him that I can't describe. We have never been separated like this, to the point where I am not sure if I will ever see him again. The hovercraft straightens a bit and after 30 minutes of twists and turns, we land. We are released by compartment and it isn't long before I am ushered out into a large warehouse. We are definitely underground, which would explain the twists and turns; we were in a tunnel system. Workers dressed in all white usher us forward into already formed lines of children from various districts. Many of the Districts are trying to group themselves together but I just join the first line I come to. I have a feeling what District we are from won't matter here.

I search the crowd for Stosh. Perhaps he was taken here alone. But hadn't I heard the Peacekeepers mention how innocent people died in that fire? Did that make Stosh a murderer? Or did something malfunction in the car? If he did then there was a good chance I would never see him again. I don't know why but the thought puts an awful feeling in my stomach and a lump in my throat.

I reach the front of the line and am faced with yet another person in a white lab coat. Another person handing out papers and assignments. After finding my name on the list, the woman hands me a thick booklet and assigns me to Sector A, as she calls it. I peer around the large warehouse and see a bright 'A' lit up above a large tunnel opening, a group of children are already beginning to gather in front of it. With another glance I notice that there are four sections, A-D a groups of children head towards all of them. I recognize some of my classmates headed off in the opposite direction as me. I wonder if I'll ever see them again for the next however many years we'll be here.

"Ollie! Hey, Ollie!" I recognize that voice. I turn to see Willow, a girl from my class. We had talked on occasion, shared class notes, but we never really became friends outside of school.

I find myself smiling, welcoming some familiar company. I let myself become so numb to all of this when really I probably needed at least one friend to get me through.

"Hi Willow."

"Headed to Sector A? Please say you are. Bea and Rassa just got assigned to Sector C." Bea and Rassa were two of Willows good friends. I guess they had been chosen to come as well. Willow gave me a look of desperation.

"Yeah. Let's head over there together." She nodded and fell into step beside me. Together we headed over to the group gathered near the tunnel marked with the 'A'. Peacekeepers were directing students onto hover cars. It looked as if we would need to navigate to more tunnels to get to our living compartments. Would we ever get information as to what exactly was going on here?

Willow and I settled into a hover car together and it wasn't long before we were gliding through the dark tunnel system. There was an eerie silence among our group, as if no one dared to speak in this mysterious place. The reality of our situation became more and more clear with each minute. After a 20-minute ride of twisting and turning, we pulling to a warehouse similar to where we just came from, except a fraction of the size. When we unloaded from the car we found groups that arrived before us were positioned around the room, sitting on the floor just waiting. A Peacekeeper approach our group and held up his hand, even though know one needed to be silenced.

"Find yourself a position on the floor, facing the south wall. The presentation will begin in a few moments, when everyone has arrived."

Willow and I didn't go far to grab a seat.

"What do you think is going on here?" Willow asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm not sure I want to think about it."

Willow nodded. "I know what you mean."

Suddenly a large rectangular screen appeared on the south wall and a ladies face appeared. She looked much older, maybe 40 or 50 years old. She had piercing blue eyes and her silver hair was pulled back in a bun so tight it seemed to pull the corners of her eyes toward her ears.

"Greetings new residents of District 14. My name is Helena Middleton. I'll be your Director here in the Breeding Center. You may be wondering exactly where you are, what you will be doing here, and how it will all work. All of your questions will be answered here today in this program. But first, a short video with some background information."

The screen goes black and suddenly a fire spreads across the screen. I know what is coming next, a glowing red Mockingjay. I recognize the propo from when we lived in District 13. The clip highlights the Rebellion in the Capitol, and mainly, the gruesome deaths. It then fades in on a room of men and women in white lab coats writing on paper, studying computer screens, and punching numbers into random machines. The words "life unsustainable" and "large loss of life" appear on the screen in large red letters. The screen goes black and the red letters appear to melt off the screen, giving the impression of dripping blood.

"Dramatic much?" Willow leans over and whispers to me. I have to stifle a laugh, because she is right. Everything the Capitol does is dramatic, right down to their accents and clothing styles.

Director Middleton appears back on the screen. "As you can see, we had a large amount of causalities during the war that rocked our dear Panem ten years ago. I have been leading a team of scientists for five years now, trying to figure out a remedy for our dwindling population. After much thought and deliberation, we concluded our only option was to find ways to increase the reproduction rate. After failed attempts at rewarding couples that had babies and finding a way to produce babies in our labs, we held a conference with President Paylor. It was decided that the only way to maintain a sustainable population was to build this Breeding facility in District 14. Which is where you are now. Positioned high in the north, where snow consistently blankets the ground and the buildings are nestled deep in the mountains. "

I am having trouble following all her words. Rewards for couples having babies? Why did I never hear of this in District 12? And nestled deep in the mountains? Is that her subtle way of saying, _"So don't even think about escaping"_?

"You have been separated into four Sectors to bring a small community feel and allow you more opportunity to get to know your fellow residents intimately."

_"We don't want you rebelling in large groups."_

"You will be given coordinating colors for your Sector, so that on the rare occasion you will see the other Sectors, you will know where they are from. Green for Sector A, Red for Sector B, Blue for Sector C, and Purple for Sector D. Clothing will be found in your living compartments and you will be expected to wear the assigned linens each day. Attendance and prompt arrival to all scheduled sessions and events will be enforced. Violators will be punished in similar fashion to the laws upheld in the Districts."

I feel like she is flying through points so fast I cannot keep up. What color will I be wearing? Blue? No, that doesn't sound right.

"Now to what will happen while you are here. After studying families and pregnant women over the past five years, we have decided the best and most successful way to bring babies into our needy world will be to raise them in a nurturing environment, from the beginning. Which means that each male and female found as suitable partners will be expected to live together."

A gasp works it's way through the group. Living with strangers?

"The first 3 months will be a socialization period here in District 14. A group of highly trained scientists and psychologists will study your actions and behaviors, looking for the best match-ups. Some of you will naturally match up with a member of the opposite sex, while others will need some coaxing. If necessary, we will move residents around between Sectors until all is right. We are all rooting for the success of this program!

You will now be escorted into separate rooms, boys in one and girls in the other, where you will be given more specific instructions. And if you have any questions, you can refer to the manual you were given upon arrival. It has all of the information I have shared today and more. Have a great, great rest of your night!"

"That's it?" I look at Willow. "She went so fast through the points and there were so few, you would expect them to be more detailed."

Willow shrugged. "She seemed kind of spacey, like she wasn't actually interested in talking to us. I am sure she is just required to make an announcement as the Director. I bet when we split up we will be told everything."

And Willow was correct. After being separated from the boys we met with a young woman named Lola. She had straight black hair half way down her back and dark brown almond shaped eyes. She also liked to smile, a lot. Sometimes it was hard to understand her through her big grin. She spent 2 hours covering the details of the manual in detail, and another hour retouching the points covered by Director Middleton. It had to be close to Midnight by the time we were giving living quarter assignments and sent to bed. Tomorrow we would be given a tour of the rest of the facilities.

The living quarters were arranged down a long white hall with no windows. Apparently we were still underground. Each person was assigned their own small, 10x10 room with a bed, small chair, and TV. The bathrooms set through out the hall were shared by a group of 5-6 people. These were only temporary of course. As soon as I was matched with my partner, we would be move to the nice living quarters where we would spend the rest of our time in District 14.

As I lay in bed that I night I think about all of the details Lola went over. How we would be required to live with our partner and do a variety of social events and assignments to grow closer to each other. How we would first be given the chance to procreate on our own, but for the sake of time, the medical team will step in if they feel fit. How once a girl falls pregnant their schedules will be shifted to classes and activities pertaining to pregnancy and raising a baby. And how in the last month of pregnancy, the mother will be sent to District 15 –which is apparently close by and connected by a series of underground tunnels—to prepare for the birth. If she requests for her partner, he will be brought in for the birth.

That was just a fraction of the information we were given in the meeting. Lola said it would all come easier once we starting living our new lives. One other fact is weighing me down. Each girl will be required to produce two children before going back home to their District.

Two children. That means most likely at least two years here in District 14.


	10. Betrayal

Thank you for all of the positive reviews! I want to spend my free time reading some of your stories as well, so I am hoping to write a few chapters in advance so I have a few to post. Soon the story will center more around Ollie and her time at the Breeding Center, I promise. But I just feel like I have to be loyal to Katniss and Peeta too.

Katniss

We arrived in District 14 late last night, our location somewhat of a mystery due to blacked out windows and underground tunnels. Stosh had fallen asleep in the hovercraft hours before hand and two Peacekeepers came and hauled him off to his living quarters. Peeta and I were escorted through hangar and into a large silver elevator. After going up several levels we found ourselves in a long while hall with several doors. We were informed this was the hall for the guests and were led to our room. The room was nicely furnished and had many amenities, it reminded me of the room we had back in the Capitol. Except instead of twinkling buildings for a view, we had a view of a breathtaking mountain. We were apparently settled in the valley of some mountain chain in the north. Snow covered what we could see of the mountains, whose tops were so high the clouds shielded them.

We settled into bed pretty quickly, anxious for the events of the next day. I couldn't wait to tour the facilities and hear more about the process the children would go through in the breeding center. I had yet to see anything other than tunnels, a large hangar, and the white hall our room was situated in. And now here we sat on the edge of our bed, waiting for someone to summon us and start our day.

"What do you expect out of the today, Katniss?" Peeta took my hand in his, tracing the lines in my palm with his finger.

I felt taken aback by the question. "What do you mean, "get out of it?"

He smirked a little. "I know you, Katniss. You aren't here on some school trip. This started with you wanting to change President Paylor's mind and when that failed, we ended up here. What are you looking for?"

I looked down at my hands; focusing on the short, slow movements his finger was making. " I don't know Peeta. Perhaps some comfort in knowing our children are being taken care of. I couldn't sit home not knowing. Not knowing exactly what was going on here while we sat in our house, walked past grieving families in town. Wondering if they were all watching me, waiting for me to do something."

Peeta laces his fingers through mine and uses his free hand to pull me against him. "People aren't always expecting you to be a heroin Katniss. You may have been the Mockingjay for the rebellion so many years ago, but that doesn't mean it has become your main identity. You can't try to fix everything wrong with out world."

I nod, not able to find the words to respond. Someone knocks on our door. Peeta jumps to open it and in pops a young, dark haired woman. "Hello Peeta. Katniss. Welcome to District 14. My name is Lola and I'll be your guide for the day. Ready to get started?"

She gives us a large grin and I can already tell her bubbly manner is going to annoy me by lunchtime. Breakfast had been delivered about an hour ago through a compartment in our room, and to my pleasure, it was similar to the quality of food served in the Capitol. I could only hope the children we receiving similar care.

We follow her into the white hall and head to the right, opposite of the way we arrived in the elevator. "So, did you rest well last night? I hope the accommodations were up to your standards."

I snort a little and Lola and Peeta both look at me. Lola surprised and Peeta warning me to be careful. Up to our standards? Lola must have grown up in the Capitol, or in a more privileged District. I spent most of my life sharing a bed with either my parents or my sister, and almost starved to death. I survived the 74th Hunger Games sleeping in trees and in rock caves.

I try to recover. "Of course. We are grateful for the hospitality". I throw on my best smile and Peeta raises his eyebrow at me. I shrug my shoulders and link my arm through his. I am going to try and play nice.

"Good!" She beams. "We have a full schedule. It is going to be a great day! We thought we would take you behind the scenes first so you can understand more about the whole process before seeing all of the different areas of the complex. First we'll go to the command center"

She leads us into an elevator and we go up a few levels, most likely to the top most floor. The door opens into a large conference room. My mouth hangs open, my eyes grow wide, and I feel the blood rushing to my feet. The walls are all windows, except for the wall housing the elevator, and the windows also act as transparent computer screens. Men and women in white lab coats are walking around with clipboards, watching surveillance of people in the complex or taking notes on figures. In the middle of the room is a large conference table where several men and women in business attire sit. This is where my attention is drawn. It isn't the room that makes me feel as is I am about to pass out; it is the people at the table. At the very end, staring back at me with large grey eyes, sits Gale. He is dressed in one of the Capitol's military outfits, a Commander pin on his chest. His mouth hangs open a little, the papers that were in his hand gliding softly to the floor. Obviously no one told him we were coming.

"Katniss…" But before Peeta can stop me I am storming forward. My need to pass out has been replaced by anger. Gale is up on his feet before I am halfway across the room, holding up his hand to a group of Peacekeepers making a move to block me.

"How could you?" I am in front of him now, inches from his face. "After all we went through, all you stood up for. How could you be here? Are you helping to run this place? Are you the mastermind?" I am starting to feel sick again; black spots appear in my vision. I can't pass out now. Not here. Not in front of Gale. This is the first time I have seen him since the day I assassinated President Coin. This is the reason President Paylor said I might not like who I find in District 14. She wasn't refereeing to the condition of the children or mannerisms of the workers. She knew Gale would be here and wanted to warn me.

I'm definitely going to pass out. Gale steps forward to assist me but I put up my hands as a warning. "Don't. Peeta?" My voice is pleading and he is at my side in an instant. I melt into his arms and the world goes dark.

I am running through the woods, a swarm of Tracker Jackers chasing me through the thick brush. No matter how hard I run, I can't seem to move faster. They are gaining on me quickly, and then they are on me. Stinging me by the tens, by the hundreds. My vision because tilted, the trees burst into rays of purple light. Three butterflies the size of a house land on my shoulder and knock me down. I am lying in a pool of orange bubbles, but they are hard, not soft like bubbles should be. It feels like I am lying on concrete.

I am award of voices around me, pulling me out of the haze. I recognize Peeta's strong hand on my arm. I try to warn him to get away, that there are Tracker Jackers nearby but I can't seem to form the words. My tongue is thick and heavy in my mouth. Where am I again? Something moves my hair from my face. Is it another Tracker Jacker? I thrash around, finding that I am regaining use of my limbs. A white light blinds me from above. Maybe a hovercraft coming to take me out of the arena. Was that the boom of a canon? _I'm not dead!_ I want to scream but I still can't move my mouth. Figures loom over me and I feel myself starting to panic. Arms envelope me and I fight against them, trying to get away.

"Katniss! KATNISS! It's me!" Suddenly I wake up, Peeta cradling my face in his hands. "Wake up. Katniss, can you here me?" His voice is urgent and his expression is worried.

I try to sit up, there is a shrill sound piercing the air. I go to cover my eyes before I realize that the sound is screaming, and it is coming from me. I force myself to stop, gasping for breath. Peeta pulls me into his lap and cradles me in his arms, whispering quiet and calming words into my ear. I force myself to look around the room and remember where I am. We are in the command room in District 14. We arrived last night on a hovercraft. We were starting off our tour. We ran into Gale. Everyone in the room had stopped working, machines blinked and beeped in the background with no one to attend to them. When they see that I have noticed them they slowly get back to work, glancing back my direction every now and then. Gale kneels on the floor several feet away, his eyes trained on me.

"Katniss…"

I squeeze my eyes shut. "Don't even try Gale."

He sighs and I hear him get to his feet. He talks again, and this time I know it is directed at Peeta. "Maybe you should get her back to your room. I didn't realize it was this bad."

Peeta's body stiffens. "You know nothing. How could you? You weren't there in the arena; you weren't there after the rebellion. You don't know how to take care of her anymore."

I can tell he is getting defensive. After all, there was a good chance I was going to end up with Gale instead of him. It seemed like the most probable possibility after the Capitol hijacked Peeta and made him my worst enemy. A mutt they designed to kill me.

I want to stand and I lean forward, trying to get up. Peeta helps me, keeping me steady with his hand. "I'm fine. Really, I feel much better." The truth is that the nightmares are still haunting my thoughts and I am having trouble pushing them away this time. My head is pounding. I want to curl up in Peeta's arms and close my eyes until they disappear but there isn't time for that. I approach Gale. "You gave up the right to care about me when you left for District 2. No call to see how I was doing once I got back home. No visits or updates. And now I see why. You should be ashamed of what you are doing. What you are supporting and running here." I am close enough to feel his breath on my face.

He crosses his arms defensively. "You have no idea what you are talking about Katniss. You are being childish, as usual. This isn't about you."

And before Peeta can stop me I am on him. Gale is so taken aback by my attack that he is knocked immediately to the ground. I get in two slaps to his face because I am lifted into the air, my legs kicking wildly below me. Peeta carries me across the room and to the elevator. I yell profanities at Gale, who is still sitting on the floor looking surprised. I continue to yell as Lola activates the elevator and Peeta asks her to take us back to our room. It isn't until we are in our room that the yells turn into sobs and I go limp. Peeta lays me on the bed and curls up next to me, his arms wrapping me in warmth.

"He was my… best… friend." I try to make out through the tears.

Peeta runs his fingers through my hair. "I know."

We lie in silence for a while, Peeta comforting me until the sobs turn into hiccups and then finally, those disappear as well. I find my way to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy; several thick strands of my hair have fallen out of my normal braid, but at least the pounding in my head has become dull and barely there. I clean myself up, determined to finish the day out with Lola. I won't let Gale get in the way of what I was sent here to do.

I ask Peeta to call Lola and ask her to come back. She arrives in less than 10 minutes. She is still grinning from ear to ear but I can tell she is being cautious around me. She doesn't want to stand to close. Many of the guards and other workers we pass in the hall act the same way, seemingly jumping out of our way. What they must think of me. One of the first things I do when I start off my day is attack one of their officers in the command center. Good, let them be afraid of me.

Lola hesitates in the hallway. "They have invited us back up to the Command Center, if you are up for it." She and Peeta both eye me, watching for my reaction.

I cross my arms and nod. "I'm not going to attack him again, if that is what you are asking." The words sound harsh coming off my tongue and I immediately regret them. Lola has been nothing but nice to us in the short time we have known her. "Sorry. I am just a little on edge from passing out." She seems to accept my apology and believe it. The apology was sincere, but passing out didn't faze me at all. I am on edge because of Gale. Because of all the memories that came flooding back about the Hunger Games, and the Rebellion, and our once true friendship.

Things in the Command Center carry on as if this morning's event never transpired. Gale sits at his previous spot at the end of the conference table, except now he holds an ice pack to his right eye. My slaps were a little more effective than I had hoped. He doesn't make eye contact with me, but motion for us to sit at the table. Lola stands across from us and points to the screens, explaining their uses.

Most of them monitor the complex, watching the subject's activities and looking for signs of security breeches. Lola explains that there is an outpost in the mountain that monitors the outside perimeter. A few of the more complicated looking screens will monitor the moods of the subject's once they are implanted with chips.

I find myself wincing at the memories of the tracker being inserted into my arm. Peeta reaches over and grabs my hand. "Do we have to call them 'subjects?' They aren't science experiments, they are human beings.

Lola looks at Gale and back at me, not sure what to say. Gale shrugs. "What would you like to call them, Katniss?" He is still doing his best not to make eye contact.

"How about by their names? Or do their identities not matter to you?" The words hiss off my tongue.

Peeta clears his throat. "Let's just refer to them as citizens of District 14. Since this is now their home."

Gale and I remain silent. Lola nods her head and continues.

"The sub…er… citizens will be monitored closely for 3 months to help match them up to their suitable mates. We hope everyone is matched up by that time frame so we can start Operation P in a timely fashion." She puts on that silly grin again.

"Operation P?" Peeta asked.

"Operation Population. Catchy, huh?" Gale answers.

Lola continues to explain more about the fancy computers and then announces we are done here. We stand and head over toward the elevator. I am ready to get out of this room and start touring the facilities. Ready to get far from Gale.

That is when I feel his hand on my shoulder and I immediately tense up. "Katniss, can I speak with you in private?" Peeta eyes me carefully and I nod for him to go on ahead.

"I'll meet you down in the hallway, shortly." I give him a reassuring smile, even though it is forced.

Once the elevator doors close Gale leads me into the stairwell to the right, leaning up against the door in case anyone tries to open it. He pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Katniss. I… I wanted to call. I picked up the phone multiple times and started to dial the numbers, but I could handle the pain. I loved you Katniss. I thought you would be mine, and then when I saw Peeta hijacked, I knew you could never leave him like that. The only way I could have you is if he were dead, and that wasn't going to happen."

I stare at him, shocked as his revelation.

"I dated many women in District 2, but none of them compared. None of them knew me like you did. They couldn't finish my thoughts or understand what I wanted just by looking at me. They didn't understand hunting. I lost a part of me when I lost you, and instead I threw myself into my work. Into this." He motions as if to include the whole complex.

I sigh. "But this Gale? This goes against everything we believed in. Everything we talked about when we would go hunting. Everything we fought for in the Rebellion."

He nods his head. "I thought that too, at first. But then I started thinking more into it. President Snow used the poison and the war to his advantage, killing innocent people and sterilizing others. He used it as a weapon, just like the advanced weapons Beetee and I created back in District 13. Only now we needed to come up with something to counteract on the weapon."

I worked with President Paylor and the scientists on every other option. But in the end we couldn't find anything more promising than this place. The Breeding Center. Our lives depend on it Katniss. When I was outweighing the pros and cons, I immediately thought of you. How I wanted you to live. How I wanted life to go on for you and Peeta. And your children, and grandchildren."

"There are no children" I interject.

He smiles. "Thata girl. Same old Katniss."

I let a little smile out, seeing a little bit of the old Gale in him. "I want to understand Gale. I do. But it is going to take time, I need to take it all in."

He nods his head. "I understand."

An awkwardness fills the air. "I should get back to Peeta and Lola. There is a lot to get done today." He nods in agreement. "Sorry about your face." I can see small purple bruises forming around his eye and cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it."

I start to walk away.

"Oh, and Katniss."

I turn to look at him and before I could stop him or say otherwise he kisses me. Hard and fast on the lips. I push him away, putting up my hands defensively.

"Gale!"

He smirks. "I just had to do that once." He winks and disappears through the door that leads back into the Command Center.

I lead against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I feel flustered and annoyed, but nothing else. I feel myself smile. Perhaps Gale and I can have a friendship after all. And the best part is that I felt nothing other than confusion at the kiss. No burning or desire.

I was in love with Peeta and nothing was about to change that.


	11. Reunited

Ollie

This morning two women in lab coats woke me up. They explained that they were going to be inserting my tracker. It would be a mean of keeping track of my health, mood, and location. They put a glowing blue bracelet on my arm that held me frozen in place. They used a large silver needle to insert the tracker into my forearm; it stung a bit going in. I rubbed the spot now, wondering exactly what their computers would be showing about me right this moment. Did I seem angered? Confused? Scared? Shortly after we were called from our rooms to attend breakfast. This was the first time I would see anything outside of the hangar and temporary housing hall.

We were led into a large atrium that was lit by natural light from above. The ceiling had to be at least 3 stories up and was made of all glass, allowing the sun to shine through. Fountains and fake trees landscaped the circular room, laid out nicely among picnic tables and benches. The room mocked a park, one much nicer than anything I had seen before. A large circular path went around the second story and our guide—I had forgotten his name by now—told us it was a track specifically for exercise. It served as an awning to the multiple rooms beyond the park. One held a cafeteria, which was set up with long tables and chairs. Another room held more extensive work out equipment and TVs. The room next to that was a game room of sorts. There was even a room for simulated outdoor activities, which also include a pool. I didn't even know how to swim. They had thought of everything when it came to entertaining us. We would obviously be taken care of. But that still didn't change the fact that we were here against our will.

Before leading us back to the cafeteria our guide—Polis, that is his name—pointed out large silver doors on the opposite side of the Atrium. He explained that those doors led to the medical center. We would have all of our health checks and counseling meetings in there. We were free to go in there if we felt concerns or needed someone to talk to.

Breakfast was a meal of hot eggs, wheat toast, and a small bowl of orange slices. Seconds were not allowed, our meals would be carefully portioned until we got used to the rich and fine Capitol food. Meals had improved greatly back in the Districts one the Rebellion was over, but it still wasn't as grand as food in the Capitol. At least, those are the stories I heard about food in the Capitol. I had never been there before. Not sure if I wanted to ever go.

Willow sat next to me for breakfast and made small conversation with me and the others around us. "How awesome is that park out there? It is _almost_ like being outside. And did you see all the games and activities they have, this place may not be half bad." She continued on about the exercise room and the fountains.

Polis cleared his throat at the front of the room and the cafeteria grew silent. "Today you will have the day to explore and get familiar with the atrium and it's many amenities. But tomorrow, breakfast starts at 8am sharp and session immediately after that. You will place your arm in the specified hole in your living quarters and your schedule will be imprinted on your arm. Have a great day!" He forces a smile and walks from the room. Someone obviously forced him to guide us this morning. I wonder where happy, smiley Lola went.

Willow takes my arm and pulled me toward the middle of the atrium. It is nice to have a friend here, even if she can never replace Stosh. I have always had trouble making friends with other girls but so far Willow seems easy to get along with. We lay down on the grass, which is real, and let the sunbeams warm our skin.

"Feels like paradise, huh?" Willow sounds relaxed.

"More like a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. "No matter how nice this place is, we are here against our will and for a specific purpose from the Capitol. No one was given a choice to come here. They didn't even ask for volunteers."

Willow rolls onto her stomach and prop her face on her hands, looking down at me. "Maybe we aren't ready to understand it all. Maybe they'll explain more in our sessions. I started to feel better after the video about our dwindling population. We may be the only hope for the future of our world."

I let her words sink in, and can't help but partially agree with her. I wonder how this would affect me if I were older and outside the age range of children chosen to come to District 14. Would I understand more? Would I see the pros over the cons? Hopefully it will all make more sense as time goes on.

Willow grabs my arm. "Ollie. Look, Ollie. Isn't that your guy friend from school?"

"Friend from school? I only have one guy friend from school…" the words sink in and I sit upright. I follow Willows eyes to the silver doors Polis stated were for the medical center. That is when I see him. His dark hair and his tall, muscular stature. Stosh. I am on my feet before Willow can say another word.

"STOSH!" I run across the room and when he spots me, he runs toward me as well. I jumped into his arms and give him a hug. His long arms envelope me and I can't help but think about how good his touch feels. Suddenly I remember how close I am to him, and how many people are probably watching. Sure enough I pull away to see dozens of curious people peering at us.

"Ollie." He beams. "I am so glad you are here. They explained everything to me this morning, about the Sectors and split groups, and all of the other things in the manual. But all I could think about is that I wanted to be in the same Sector as you."

I feel myself blush a little. _Don't be silly Ollie_, I tell myself. He wants a friend, a companion to go through this with. I didn't see any of Stosh's guy friends on the hovercraft or in the hangar, which means they are probably all home in District 12.

"I'm glad you're here too, Stosh." Willow sidles up beside me and smiles at Stosh. "Oh, and this is Willow. She goes to school with us."

Willow waves and blushes a little, looking a bit star struck. "I am a grade behind you though." She looks at her feet and fiddle with her fingers. It is immediately obvious that she has a crush on Stosh, and I feel a pang of jealously in the pit of my stomach. I try to push the thoughts away; Stosh is my best friend, not my boyfriend. She can like him all she wants. Maybe they'll even get paired together. I would rather see Stosh with someone I know than a stranger, or would I? The feeling of jealousy arises again and I quickly try to distract myself.

"Come on Stosh, we'll show you around the Atrium."

Stosh loops his arm through mine, a normal thing for us when we would hike or walk around town back home. We take time to explore the game room and the exercise room, and then all three of us decide to walk the track for a while. I want time to talk to Stosh alone but it is obvious Willow has no plans of leaving.

"So Stosh, what happened back home?" I tried avoiding the question most of the morning while we walked around, but I couldn't wait any longer.

He sighs and drops my arm, clasping his hands nervously. "It was a harmless prank. Like the ones I used to pull around school all the time. But something went wrong. The hovercraft never should have caught fire and exploded like that, but it did. I knew the second the Peacekeeper dragged me off I was a goner. They masked me, cuffed me, and threw me into the back of a hover car. Somehow I made it onto the train and was taken to the Capitol.

Once there they put me in a cell underground. It wasn't bad as cells go but I was still a prisoner. They ran more tests on me and took a lot of blood. I heard the doctors talking about reproduction and experiments, they were much more serious and cynical than the doctors we met in District 12. That's when it happened. That's when someone came and pulled me from the haze, brought my high spirits back and talked them into giving me another chance."

Willow and I were hanging on his every word. "Who?" Willow squeaked.

He grinned at us. "Peeta Mellark."

We both laugh. "Yeah, right. Peeta traveled all the way to the Capitol just to rescue you. Are you sure they didn't drug you? Make you hallucinate?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

He crosses his arms, looking annoyed. "No, they didn't drug me. And Peeta didn't come just to rescue me. He was already there, with Katniss. In fact, I traveled here with them yesterday. They are here to spend time at the Breeding Center."

My heart skips a beat. Peeta and Katniss are here? "Did they say why they are here?"

Stosh shrugs. "We didn't talk much on the hover craft but I heard them talking about tours and such, perhaps they are coming see what goes on here. Katniss looked stressed most of the ride though."

Willow gaped at him. "You got to sit with Katniss? So cool."

He smiles at her and nods. "Yep. Katniss Everdeen. It is amazing that even though we all live in the same District we barely ever see them. It is as though they prefer to live out their lives in the Victors Village."

Willow nods. "I have heard rumors that they have awful nightmares. They will never recover from the games. Haven't you seen Haymitch stumbling around town?"

I am about to remind them that I am still here as they are getting closer to each other and blocking me out, when a bell rings in the Atrium. I see people start piling into the cafeteria and realize that it must be lunch. I loop my arm through Stosh's. "Come on, we can't be late."

The three of us sit together, Willow and Stosh continuing on their talk about Katniss and Peeta. They spend most of the time recounting the details of the Hunger Games, then the Quarter Quell, and onto the Rebellion. Stosh never seemed that interested in them before. Sure, he had mentioned how much he admired Katniss but never in this childish obsession way. That when it hit me. Of course Stosh wasn't this interested in Katniss and Peeta. I had seen it before. A cute girl approaching him and him playing off her interests. He was flirting with Willow.

I stand with my tray and excuse myself. The pangs of jealously have returned and I need to distract myself, distance myself from them. I walk out into the atrium and sit on a bench under the shade of small willow tree. _Stosh is your best friend, NOT your boyfriend_. Sure we spent a lot of time together, and people joked about us getting married, but it had never been a reality before. We molded so well into our friendship, knew so much about each other. My mother told me that is reminded her of the friend Katniss had with Gale, but I had been to young to see it for myself. And when they replayed the Rebellion Gale was barely mentioned. It was all about Katniss and Peeta now.

Gale! He must be here now. I wonder if Katniss and Peeta have seen him yet. Rumor was that he never returned to District 12 after the rebellion, and Katniss never left the District to visit him. Their close friendship ended just like that. I wonder if that will happen to Stosh and I after all of this is over. Will the seriousness of our purpose here and being paired to others push us away from each other? Now that I think more about it, I could be comfortable with Stosh. I could form a great relationship with him; I could even possibly fall in love with him.

My heart races faster at the thoughts going through my head. Suddenly someone puts his or her hand on my shoulder. "Can I sit here?" I nod as Stosh sits down and slides next to me. Of course he can sit here, he is my best friend.

"What's wrong Ollie Loo?" That was what he called me when we were kids. "You just got up and left the table."

I peer around and notice Willow hasn't joined him. "Where's your new girlfriend?" The words sound jealous coming out of my mouth and I try to backpedal around them. "Didn't want to try out your signature 'behind the school building' move on her yet?"

Stosh laughs but it doesn't reach his eyes. Normally jokes are easy between us but he seems uncomfortable. "Did you leave because I was flirting with her?"

He eyes me, a serious look on his face.

"No." I say in a nervous laugh. Another boy may have bought it but Stosh doesn't. He knows me too well.

"Ollie…"

I sigh. "I can't lose you again Stosh."

I am surprised how honest my answer is. Normally I would work more lies into an answer to get around the truth, but our lives are anything but normal anymore. We can never go back to before.

He slips his arm around me and gives me a side hug. "You won't lose me Ollie. Try to think about it all as business. A duty to Panem, like serving in the military. Once we have paid our dues we can go home and get back to our life."

"But things will never be the same, you know that right? I mean, how could they. We will be having children. Babies! How are we expected to raise them so young? And on our own?"

Stosh takes removes his arm and fiddles with his hands. "We won't."

"What do you mean?"

"In the Capitol I heard the doctors talking. They thought I would be there long enough that it wouldn't matter if I heard. Their plan is remove the babies from their mothers and send them to District 15 immediately after birth. They have built a huge complex there. I didn't get all of the details but the babies will be raised there and then eventually sent to live in the districts. "

I cover my mouth with my hands. I had never thought about what would happen after the babies were born, only the process that would get us there. Of course. They wanted us to have two children while we were here. How could we focus on a newborn if we were immediately trying to have a second?

"They can't." I suddenly feel very protective of something I have yet to see. Something that isn't even growing inside of me yet. My future children.

Stosh laughs and stands up. "They can do whatever they want, Ollie. Our being here is proof."


	12. Pairing

Ollie

Even though I knew it was immature I stomped out of the Atrium and to my room. I spent the afternoon lying on my bed, thinking about what Stosh said about them taking the babies. It was all a lot to take in, too much for a 16 year old to handle. Perhaps that is why they left that tidbit of information out. Everything was still new and confusing. I wish I were still in the dark, just going along with the program. I knew one thing for sure; I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. And to do that, I would need to find a partner.

There was a knock on my door around dinnertime but I refused to leave. I didn't want to see Stosh flirting with Willow. I didn't want to see the others making friends and trying to couple up. None of this felt natural. I just wanted to go home.

Dinner arrived on a tray through a compartment in the wall and I picked at a roll. I turned on the TV to find a video of Lola going over the manual. I turned down the volume and watched he mouth talk through her big grin. Eventually I fell asleep curled up at the foot of my bed and was awoken by a buzzing from a hole in the wall. My schedule.

I got up and stuck my arm in the hole, waiting for the tattoo to complete. This was all too familiar of my time in District 13. Once it was done I removed my arm and studied the schedule. Between meals my time would be spent in a Human Anatomy class, two History classes, two hours of Gym, and a session with a counselor. The rest included some reflection time—or free time—and something that caught my eyes above all the rest.

_15:00 : Meeting with potential partner_

Potential partner? They were working fast at this pairing thing. Who could they want to pair me with? The only boy I talked to thus far is Stosh. My stomach flutters and I know if he were standing here I would blush. Part of me wanted to pair up with him, but part of me wondered what it might do to our relationship. I didn't want to have children this way. I wanted to fall in love, get married, and grow a family with my husband whoever that may be.

I rush to breakfast to find Willow already seated at our table. She looks relieved when she sees me. "Oh good! After you rushed off yesterday I was afraid you were getting sick, and then when I didn't see you the rest of the day I grew worried. I wish you had been here. Stosh and I played games with a girl and boy who were already paired together. Can you believe that? They are already pairing people together! I guess this couple was sort of an item back in their District and it just seemed lucky that they ended up here together, and in the same Sector, but STILL."

"Well, apparently I have a meeting with a potential mate today." I flash her my arm and run my fingers along the tattoo. "I think when they said 3 months they really meant 3 days."

Willow giggles. "I know, I have a meeting at the same time! I thought maybe they would just start introducing us to boys or girls with similar interests but who knows. We could have our partners by the end of the day!"

"Willow?" She looks up from her breakfast at me. "Why are you so upbeat about all of this? Aren't you… scared?" There, I said it.

"Nah. I am trying to make the best of what we have to deal with. Worrying about it isn't going to change anything."

"I guess you're right. I just wish I could fast-forward three years.

She nods. "I do too. Oh, there's Stosh!" She waves him over to our table.

He sets down his tray and sits across from me, which is next to Willow. "Sorry I'm late. I had a morning counseling session with Peeta. He is supposed to look after me for a while."

"What did he say?" Willow leans toward him, interested.

"We mainly talked about life back in District 12 and my family. It was pretty quick, he had a schedule to adhere to as well."

"Do you think he and Katniss will visit with us all?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Possibly. He said they wouldn't make a public appearance until the time is right. Whatever that means. On a lighter note, I have a meeting with a potential mate at 15:00 today!"

Willow and I both look at each other. Could he be paired up with one of us? Willow and Stosh spent the whole afternoon together, while I hid in my room like a child. How could I have done something so stupid?

A bell rings singling the end of breakfast. We grab our trays and head to class. Stosh and I are in Human Anatomy together while Willow heads off to History. I breathe a sigh of relief; glad I get Stosh to myself. Perhaps this friendship with Willow isn't going to work out. There are about 800 boys and girls in our Sector so the classrooms are spread down a hall next to the cafeteria and we appear to be split into groups of about 100. The classrooms and large and the seats tier upward, while the teacher stands at the bottom in front of a large transparent computer screen.

Human Anatomy should be interesting to most teenagers but I can't help but feel bored. I already have a good idea where all my body parts are and how they work. Our teacher—Mr. Oden—tells us that today will be an introductory lesson but we will jump right into Human Reproduction the next day. After an hour the bell rings again and we gather our things.

Stosh loops his arms through mine. "This is all kind of silly. Do they really think we don't understand how reproduction works?" He rolls his eyes.

"Just covering all their bases I guess."

"Ollie…"

I know that tone. Something serious is coming. I look up at his dark grey eyes and am suddenly aware of how close he is standing to me. A piece of dark hair falls across his forehead and I resist the urge to brush it back for him.

"About yesterday…"

I cut him off. "Let's forget about it. I was being childish. I… I am having trouble adjusting. I want to move forward, do my duty as you would say." I slip my arm through his. "Where to next?"

He checks his forearm. "History of The Hunger Games."

I check my arm. "Darn, History of Panem."

We head in separate directions and I am somewhat relieved to find that Willow is in my class. I take a seat next to her. "How was History of The Hunger Games? Stosh is headed there now."

"Really interesting actually! They showed a few clips of key moments and talked a little about Peeta and Katniss. "

"Maybe they'll make an appearance in class sometime soon." I suggest.

She nods. "Hey Ollie. You should end up with him, you know that right"

I looked at her, confused. "End up with who? Peeta Mellark?"

"No. Stosh.

I feel taken aback by her statement. "Uhhh, thanks… why do you say that?"

"You two are perfect for each other. He could barely stop talking about you yesterday while we played games. He told me about meeting you in District 13 and how he knew you would be his best friend from the start. He was drawn to you."

I smiled and look into the distance. "He said that?"

She smiles. "Yes. He may act indifferent and flirt with other girls, but I think that boy is in love with you."

"Do you like him?" I decide to be bold.

She blushes a little. "I think he is cute, and smart, and funny. But I don't stand a chance against you. And, well, I really need you as a friend Ollie. You are all I have here."

I put my hand over hers. "Well, count on my friendship Willow. No matter what happens this afternoon.

I can tell she knows that I am talking about the possible pairings this afternoon when the teacher steps up to the computer and begins his lesson. He starts with the destruction of place once called North America, a lesson we have all learned in school. Perhaps I am going to like these sessions, I have already been taught most of it.

The rest of the morning moves quickly and into lunch. Stosh, Willow, and I naturally find each other and talk about our morning classes. The transition is becoming easier, people seem more comfortable, and it is only the second day. I can already see people starting to pair up, whether my choice or because they were assigned to each other. But a large portion of us are grouped off with friends.

After lunch I have two hours of gym and then a meeting with my potential partner. Our gym teacher, who looks very uninterested in being here today, tells us to try out the equipment and walk on the track for a while. I go around to the different equipment, not really expressing too much energy. I am already in pretty good shape; I have a naturally strong build. I catch sight of myself in the mirrors that arch around the whirling machines. The green shirt I have been issued to wear each day makes my auburn hair stand out beautifully. Despite not feeling up to getting ready this morning it managed to fall out in natural waves down my back. I am thin except for my hips; they have a natural curve about them that my mother says will drive the boys wild some day. I doubt it.

At 15:00 I head to the medical center, which is where I am directed to go for my meeting. I notice that a small group of people are joining me, Willow finds me almost immediately. I notice Stosh lagging behind, talking to some girl, but I am pushed forward and through the doors before I can wave to him. My schedule tells me to report to Room 204 so I take the elevator to the second level, along with a group of about 10 others. A few of them are male and I wonder if one of them might be assigned my partner by the end of the day.

Willow stayed on the first floor, so I am on my own. I find Room 204 easily and knock before entering. The room is about the size of my whole house at home and covered in bright colored decorations. The walls are painted a bright green and the furniture is a mix of bright pink and yellow furniture. It looks like someone threw gallons of paint everywhere.

Seated at the desk is a man who very much matches the mood of the room. He stands to greet me and I immediately notice how short he is, coming up to about my chin. His hair is dyed bright pink like the chair he directs me to sit in, and he is wearing a bright purple suit with a blinking yellow tie. He has to be straight out of the Capitol.

"Good afternoon Ollina. My name is Garth Mickman. But you can call me Garth." He flashes me a smile and I notice that his teeth have bright purple gems on them. "I'll be your counselor for your time here in District 14."

_Great. _I think.

I am sure you are wondering about why your schedule says that we are currently in a meeting about your potential partner.

_Obviously._

He ignores my silence. "Well I have great news Ollina. We have successfully paired you with a partner. Not many will get to lucky enough to pair so quickly!"

_Lucky?_

"I just wanted to meet with you before hand. We have him waiting in another room, where a temporary counselor is talking with him. Of course, when you are paired I will counsel you as a couple.

_Get to it!_

"Before I bring him in, I want to talk about your family. What does your mother do again?"

_I don't think I ever told you or anyone else here. _"She works the laundry shop in town."

"Not a very high paying job I bet."

I am feeling somewhat annoyed. "I don't see why you would need to know that, Garth." I let his name hang on my tongue for a moment.

He sits back in his chair. "I am just expressing my interest in your family's well being. How would you like it if I could tell you that your mom would be taken care for the rest of her life?"

I peer up at him, crossing my arms.

He leans forward on his arms. "I have a proposition for you Ollina. I want you to listen very carefully."

_I didn't think I had a choice._

"The male we are pairing you up with has the potential to be very… _difficult_. I need your full cooperation in getting off on the right foot with having children. We would like to offer to double your mother's yearly wages for the rest of her life, in return for you producing a baby with you partner in under a year. Triple for a second baby, and so on." He grins at me as if the words he just spoke were casual and held no burden.

"I… don't know what to say." The prospect of my mother being taken care of is alluring. "But isn't this what I need to do already?"

He laughs. "Yes, but we expect the majority of pairings to dilly dally. We need children from you as soon as possible."

"Why me?"

"Not you Ms. Asher."

"Oh…"

He leans closer, halfway across the desk now. "It is vital to our survival as a race, Ms. Asher." He pressed a button his desk and a speaker clicks on. "You can send him in now."

I barely have time to think before the door clicks open and he enters the room. "Stosh!" I jump from my chair and into his arms. "I'm so glad it's you."

He holds me tight. "I'm glad it's you too!"

My excitement is suddenly replaced with a thought. What could the Capitol want so bad with children from Stosh and I. What is special about Stosh that makes his offspring so desirable? And suddenly I am very afraid.


	13. Duties

Before I begin, a quick not. I understand that Ollie and Stosh being together was highly predictable. In fact, I went into the chapter planning for Stosh and Willow be paired and Ollie lectured on her lack of socialization from spending time in her room. I decided there is enough conflict surrounding the Breeding Center itself, and I still need to develop it as a whole. Plus, I promise there is more conflict to come between Ollie and Stosh. ;)

Ollie

It was two days before Stosh and I could talk out loud about what it meant to be "partners" in the Breeding Center—or BC as Stosh had started calling it. My excitement at having Stosh as my partner was quickly replaced by a constant anxious pull in my stomach. A realization of what we would need to do. We spent a lot of time in silence, attending our classes and listening to Willow complain about how she wasn't partnered up yet. Apparently the meeting with her counselor was just to inform her that Stosh had already been assigned and she would need to set her sights somewhere else.

"…I mean, what am I supposed to do? Walk up to the next cute guy I see and say 'Hey, want to help save Panem? One baby at a time.'" Willow gives me an exaggerated wink and I choke on my dinner roll as I let out a laugh.

"Please do, but let me know so that I can watch from afar."

I look at Stosh, but instead of seeing the humor in Willows joke he is staring into the distance, his thoughts somewhere else.

Willow shrugs. "At least you two don't have to worry about it anymore."

And she is right; we don't have to worry about finding a partner. Now we just have to worry about the implications of being together and dealing with the can of worms we opened. The first night in our new living quarters I told Stosh all that Garth told me. I figured there was no reason to hold back. Stosh seemed unsurprised, as if he had heard it all before, yet he quickly covered to act as if it was new information to him. Was he hiding something from me too? I was still trying to think of reasons why Stosh would be so important to the Capitol. Did it have something to do with his stunt on the Town Hall roof back in District 12?

The bell rang, a sound we were all becoming very familiar with. It let us know that dinner was over and we would be expected to return to our living quarters. We were free to roam the halls and Atrium all day long but once dinner ended, we were sent to our rooms and were not permitted to leave until morning. Stosh and I said goodnight to Willow and headed in the opposite direction of the temporary housing wing, to our new wing. The room we were assigned was 10 times the size of the temporary one and this one had an awesome view of the snow covered mountains. Our "house" as Garth called it, consisted a small kitchen—which I found odd since we ate all our meals in the cafeteria—a sitting area with a large TV, fireplace, and plenty of couches, a small balcony for fresh air, a large bathroom with a shower, bathtub, and a closet for our clothes, and of course, one large bed. I should have realized we would be sharing a bed, and I'll admit, the first night was awkward. But we fell asleep easily in each other's company, despite the silence between us.

But I knew it would need to end. Garth made it very clear that we were expected to procreate, and soon. Stosh pressed his thumb onto a small scanner by the handle of our door, allowing us access. I drop onto the couch and that is when I notice it, a large bundle of clean linen on our bed. Stosh fingers the material.

"New sheets. I wonder why they left is here like this?"

I suddenly feel dizzy. "It's a message for me."

He looks at me, confused. I had managed to leave out the part about having babies with Stosh meant my mother would be taken care of, but there was no avoiding it now.

"It's laundry…"

Stosh continues to look confused before it dawns on him. "Does this have something to do with your mother? Did they threaten her?" His reaction is to quick, and harsh, and I can't help but wonder where his anger is coming from.

"What… NO! Garth just told me that if everything goes as planned between you and I, she'll be taken care of." The words fly from my lips.

He calms a little and smiles, but his eyes look dark and distant. "Good. It's the least they can do." He pushes the bundle of sheets off the bed and takes a seat on the couch opposite me. He rubs his hand along the leather, tracing a seam.

"Why would you think the threatened her?" I ask.

He doesn't look at me, just shrugs. "I don't know. It just seems like something they might do."

"I don't know Stosh. Garth may be a little strange but for the most part, everyone here has been plenty nice. Even the accommodations are beautiful. You have to admit we are being taken care of." Three days ago I never would have admitted this, but I decided to accept my fate. I told Stosh I would jump in and do my duty, now he seemed to be the one having trouble accepting it.

"I don't trust anything they say or do Ollie. And you shouldn't either." His voice is still full of anger but he looks me in the eyes and I see softness when he notices my worried expression. His muscles relax a little. "Ollie, I'm sorry. I just… didn't want it to happen this way?"

"What happen this way?" I eye him carefully.

"This." He motions between the two of us. "All of this. Forced and out of our control."

"Well how did you want it to happen Stosh? Did you want to fall in love with the right girl at the right time? And I'm not what you had in mind." I say it like it is a fact.

He looks taken aback. "No, that isn't what I meant…"

I jump to my feet. "Then what? I'm sorry you are being _forced_ to be with me."

I make a move for the balcony but he stands and blocks my path. "No, Ollie. I… that isn't what I was trying to say…"

"Then what Stosh? Just say it already."

He hangs his head. "I… I…"

I let out a frustrated sigh and push past him, the automatic doors letting me out onto the balcony. They close behind me and I am left along, starting out over the moonlit mountains. Before I can stop them the tears come, flooding my cheeks and dripping onto the chest of my green shirt. This stupid green shirt that marks me as property of the Breeding Center. Of Sector A. I rip it over my head and throw it over the balcony only to have it sizzle and bounce back in a pile of ashes. My mouth hangs open. I remember hearing about the force fields the Capitol used in the training centers to make sure tributes didn't jump to their death. Force fields that would bounce a human back, but would fry food and other items. I pull off my tight black pants and throw them over, watching them sizzle and come back as ashes as well.

"Those clothes would be worthless in a fire apparently." I didn't here the doors open, hear Stosh walk up behind me." Suddenly I feel exposed, and cold. I attempt to erase the tear lines down my cheek and turn toward him, arms covering my chest, standing there just in my underclothes.

He laughs. "Oh please Ollie. Like I haven't seen you in your underclothes before. You were always the one leading the group to the lake for a swim, clothes off long before we even arrived."

"Yeah, well things were different back then." I snap.

I push past him and head toward the bathroom, feeling the need to cover up as soon as possible. I can hear his footsteps behind me, right on my tail.

"Ollie, stop. Please."

"What Stosh?" I spin toward him and put my hands on my hips, giving up on modesty.

His eyes remain on mine. "Why are you so angry?"

I drop my eyes to the floor, staring at the intricate pattern in the tile. "Because once I found out we would be paired up I felt relieved. Nervous but relieved. Being around you is so easy for me, so comforting. And here you are feeling forced to be with me. I know what we are doing is hard and wrong on many levels, but that doesn't change the situation we are in." Oh no, here they come again. "I just, I just wish we could go back to before. Before the message from President Paylor."

I barely get the last sentence out before bursting into tears and sinking to the floor. I wrap my arms around my legs and bury my face into my knees. Stosh is there immediately, his strong arms wrapping around me in a comforting embrace. His close presence does something to me, I am suddenly very aware of him. The way his wavy dark hair tickles my cheek as he rests his head against mine. The way his tanned arms can stretch all the way around me. The way he smells like the perfumed soap that dispenses in the shower.

"No one is forcing me to be with you Ollie. I didn't mean it that way. I was just trying to say that if we were going to form a relationship and move forward with it, I wanted it to be on our own terms. Not the Capitols."

I wipe the tears from his eyes, taking in his words. Had he been thinking about forming a relationship with me? Our friendship had become so comfortable it never really crossed my mind. But with everything going on recently perhaps it was a viable option. No one knew me better than Stosh, except for maybe my mother.

"Have you thought about having a relationship with me before?"

He pulls his head back from mine and scoots in front of me so he can look me in the eyes. "I have thought about it many times actually. That is what I was trying to say before you stormed out onto the balcony."

"So… you have thought about it a lot?"

He nods. "I couldn't get it out before but really, there is no point in hiding things from each other. We are going to need to be completely honest if we want to get through this."

"When did it start?" I ask.

"When did what start? Thinking about a relationship?"

I nod and he shrugs at me.

"Probably from the first day I met you. You really do have pretty hair."

He reaches forward and twirls a piece of my hair around his finger and I can't help but smile.

"There's the Ollie I know. Bright and smiley. But really, it crossed my mind often as we were growing up but I didn't want to mention it. It seemed _safer_ just to be friends. It was too predictable for us to date. I figured if I occupied some of my time with other girls the thoughts would stop."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I think about all the times someone would tease me about marrying Stosh some day and I would push it to the back of my mind, knowing he was interested in other girls. What would I have done if I thought he might be interested in ME instead? Would I have thought of him differently? Liked him back?

He looks at his hands. "You were—and ARE—my best friend Ollie. I couldn't risk it yet. Couldn't risk the chance that you might flee and never look back."

I roll my eyes. "I wouldn't run away."

He raises his eyebrow at me. "Like all those times you DIDN'T run and hide in a supply closet in District 13 when we didn't get along. And like that time you DIDN'T just storm out of the room and on to the balcony to avoid an argument with me? You have a tendency to flee in hard times, Ollie."

"Okay, maybe you're right. And don't tell anyone I said that."

He laughs. "Promise. Now, you may want to get some clothes on before you freeze."

I look down and realize that I am shivering. He helps me to my feet and leaves the room while I press a button to open the closet. I grab the standard sleeping clothes issues to us. Soft green pants with a matching tank top. When I head back out to the main sitting area I noticed that Stosh has started a fire and is prodding it with a stick to get it to catch.

I lower myself onto the couch and curl my knees into my chest. My voice is almost a whisper. "So where do we go from here?"

"We finish what we came here to do."

A chill runs up my spine as Stosh stands and approaches me.

"Can you trust me Ollie? I need to do this right. And I need you to listen to me. No matter what happens, I need you to know that I care about you. Can you promise me that you'll remember that?" His voice seems desperate, and something about it makes me worry.

I nod my head, a lump keeping words from coming out.

"Good. Don't ever forget. Please."

I look up to find that he is looking at me, his eyes dark and so intimate I blush and look back down at my knees. I feel his hand on my arm, beckoning me to stand. _This is it. _I stand and meet his gaze, inches from his face, never breaking eye contact as he draws closer to me; lips parted. I never really thought about what it might be like to kiss Stosh, the idea never manifested itself until now. I wonder if I would have imagined how soft and warm they would feel on my own.

And the burning I feel deep inside as we kiss surprises me, I suddenly feel a deep yearning for Stosh. To be closer to him. Somehow, as garments are removed and our kisses continue, our bodies find their way to the big bed placed for this very reason. And as I fall back and his body pressed harder into mine, I realize that just like my friendship with Stosh was easy, loving him will be even better.


	14. The Hunt

Again, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and ideas. And thanks for mentioning the rating on my story. I wanted to change it once I got into the story but forgot. Where would I be with out you all? Here is a short little chapter from our veteran characters…

Katniss

"_Are you sure Peeta? Were those his exact words?" Peeta nods his head at me, and I know he is telling the truth. We long ago gave up lying to each other. I bite my lower lip. "Then we need to do something."_

_ He shakes his head. "Do what Katniss? I doubt there is anything we can do. We are just going to need to leave this one alone."_

_ I place my hands on my hips and turn to look at him. "I cannot believe you are saying this. Remember the last time we relied on the Capitol to follow through on their word. It was as much as a game as when we were in the arena."_

_ He scowls at me. "Don't compare this to that Katniss. Don't. This is temporary. This isn't something the Capitol is going to use against them forever."_

_ I shake my head. "How do you know that Peeta. Where does it end? Where does it stop?"_

_ He shrugs. "We don't even know the whole story yet, Katniss. Give me time to figure it out. He's a kid, he could be exaggerating what was said or giving me partial truth. I'll talk to him."_

_ "And then what Peeta? Tell him to deal with it?"_

_ There is a silence between us for what feels like hours when finally Peeta takes my hand in his, his voice barely a whisper._

_ "She's pregnant."_

_ I look past him, toward an empty spot on the back wall. "I figured as much. Which will make this all harder in the end."_

_ He nods his head, pulling me into an embrace. "It will all work itself out. I'll make sure of it. I just need time with him, time to talk it through."_

_ I lay my head on his chest, taking in the smell of the perfumed soap that has replaced his usual scent of bread. "I hope so."_

The conversation Peeta and I had last night before bed played over and over again in my mind. It was after lunch now and Peeta had headed off toward his counseling meeting with Stosh. A meeting they had three times a week since we arrived here. I had settled myself up in the Command Center, watching the surveillance videos with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands.

We arrived here in District 14 five weeks ago and if someone had asked me if I would still be here now, I would have told him or her, _"No way." _I had planned to be long gone after a week of tours and explanations about how the Breeding Center would work. But Peeta felt drawn to Stosh. And just as easily, he began forming a bond with many of the other children here, becoming a volunteer counselor of sorts. After about 2 weeks I planned on telling him that we needed to leave. Needed to go home now that we visited and found out more about the Breeding Centers. That was until one night before bed he turned to be and said. _"Maybe since we can't have children of our own, we can find hope in helping the ones here." _And I knew from that moment on I was going to be staying for a while. I needed to, for Peeta.

"See anything interesting?" Gale took the seat next to me, folding his hands in his lap.

Despite wanting to be home, I appreciate that Gale and I were able to "start over" on our friendship. We often found ourselves in the Command Center on boring afternoons, watching the monitors and catching up on life. I update Gale on life back in District 12, and he tells me some stories from District 2. Although I can tell he is holding back for some reason. He still had yet to tell me the story behind how he got to the Breeding Center, how he become one of the heads of the program. But I knew he would when the time is right.

"Not much. Some awkward flirting, a kid tripping on the track in gym class, and that couple…" I point to the screen. "Just snuck into an empty classroom to kiss."

He laughs. "You know, I wonder if they realize this is one place people really want them to spend their time kissing."

I shrug, kind of put off by the thought. "Maybe it makes them feel more normal if they think they are breaking some sort of rule."

He sighs. "Look Katniss…" He struggles before continuing. "I need you to trust me, when it comes to the Breeding Center. I know it is hard to understand my place here."

"I would understand better if you would tell me more about how you got here." I usually don't push, but his words feel like a tease. "Plus, it feels good to have this little piece of our friendship back. I wish we could just be as honest as we used to be."

He sighs. "Things will never be like they used to be Katniss. We can never go back to the carefree days before the 74th Hunger Games. It just isn't going to happen.

"The Hunger Games didn't change my honesty." I look at him.

He lets out a frustrated moan.

"Just tell me a little bit of the story. We can put the pieces together over time."

He looks at me with those grey eyes, his dark hair falling over his forehead. Despite the stubble on his face and more muscular stature, he still looks a lot like the Gale that used to be my best friend.

"Hey, let's go hunting. Like old times."

I perk up at a little, despite his obvious detour and avoidance of my questions. "Really? They would let you step away for a little. Let us leave the compound."

He nods. "Not even the Capitol can keep me penned up. Besides, you should see the animals that roam the woods this far North" And he gives me a smile, a smile that is so much like the Gale I knew when I was sixteen-years-old that I can't help but feel giddy.

"Let's go!"

I leave my half finished cup of hot chocolate on the table and follow Gale to the elevator. We head to the armory where we are issued standard bows and sheaths of arrows. From there we head into a room to dress ourselves on thick wool clothing, and then over top of that we put on white snowsuits that go from our toes to the tops of our heads. Gale hands me a pair of goggles. "Trust me, you'll need these out there."

And he is right. There seems to be an ever-present blanket of snow on the ground, and snowflakes constantly fall from the sky. Even when the sun comes outs the snow that blows off the peaks of the mountains makes it appear as though yet another storm as come through. Despite the weather we still get a good haul. I bring down three squirrels that braved to travel outside their nests on the search for more food. Gale brings down a deer, a small doe, trying to get a drink from a frozen pond. He always brings down a creature that looks similar to a cat, but Gale tells me it is called a 'Linx'.

We leave our snow gear and weapons with the guards and carry our haul to the kitchen, handing over the meat. "I am amazed at how many animals were still out in this weather. It felt great to be outside though."

Gale smiles, "It snows here for a good part of the year so the animals have to leave their homes if they want to find food and drink. Good for you and I."

I nod. "We should do that more often, instead of sitting up in the Command Center. It really helped clear my head."

"What's bothering you?"

We take a seat on a bench in the empty hallway and I shrug.

"This has been a lot to take in. When I first found out I would be coming here, I was completely against all this place stands for. I wanted to trust President Paylor. Believe her when she said there was no other choice. But I was skeptical. Now that I am here, it all makes more sense. How things work. How well the children are taken care of. I still can't help but think this is bigger than any of us can understand right now. That there are more hardships to come in the near future.

But morning importantly, I can't help but see how much Peeta lights up when he gets back from a counseling session with one of the kids. I can tell he fits in well here, has found a place to help. But where do I fit in? What can I do?"

I look at my hands, playing with the hem on pants. I wonder if it is a good idea to confide in Gale like this, when it comes to Peeta.

He puts his hand on my chin and pulls me to look at him. "Katniss, I don't think you have the idea the effect you have on people." I smile at the memories that line brings back. "It is amazing how much you have grown since I last saw you… since…"

He stops and removes his hand from my face, looking behind me. I follow my eyes and see Peeta walking down the hall, a young man by his side. Stosh. He sees us, he definitely saw Gales hand on my face, but he looks indifferent. I can't read his mood. He says something to Stosh and sends him up the elevator to the housing level.

I jump from the bench and move to meet him. "Peeta…"

His hand touches my cheek. "Your cheeks are so red, so cold. Were you outside?"

I nod. "Gale and I, well, we went hunting."

Hurt flashes in his eyes but it is quickly replaced with the familiar sparkle. "Good, I think you needed to get out. You start to lose it a little when you are cooped up." He places his hands on my arms and studies me for a moment.

Gale clears his throat behind us and I hear him stand. "I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you both later." And with that he turns and goes down the hall.

I take Peeta's face in my hands. "It isn't what it looks like. You don't have to worry about me, I love you"

"I know." He smiles and touches my lips with his fingers.

"I don't believe you."

"It's not you I'm concerned about. It's him." His eyes shift to the hall that Gale just disappeared down.

"Don't be silly, we are just friends. We have a lot of history together, Peeta. I get the feeling he has been through a lot since we last saw him, things he isn't ready to share."

"That's exactly why I'm worried."

I push myself back from him and cross my arms. "What exactly do you mean, Peeta?"

He tries to pull me toward him again but when I resist he gives up and leans against the wall. "I just don't want him to play off your tendency to fall for the emotionally injured."

I glare at him. "That isn't fair, Peeta. That was a long time ago, it isn't who I am anymore. I chose you."

He shrugs. "Just… be careful? Okay?"

He moves toward me again but I back away. I know it is childish, and he has every right to voice his concern, but I feel defensive. "I just wish you would trust me." And instead of waiting for his reply I spin on my toes and march down the hall.


	15. Realization

You'll have to figure all spelling errors on these last few chapters. I haven't been good at re-reading trying to write in between naps.

Ollie

Being with Stosh was easy, and with each day that passed, it got better. The first time we were both nervous, unsure of what to do and how to act. Of course, our Human Anatomy teacher had wasted no time showing us a video of different couples together and talking about the different techniques. We were also informed that the video would be available to watch in our rooms each night. I remember blushing as I sat next to Stosh, especially since I knew it was only a matter of time before we would be mimicking the couple in the video. I definitely had no idea it would be so soon.

But it was amazing how natural it came to us. The next morning we were glowing, and I thought only we could tell until we met Willow at breakfast. When Stosh went to put our trays up she grabbed my arm and said.

"Oh my gosh, you did it… didn't you?"

The horrified look on my face gave me away and she giggled.

"I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes at her and reminded her that she would have to do the same soon, which silenced her, at least until we had History together.

"So, what was it like?"

I glared at her. "I can't believe you are asking me this in class. Asking me this at all even!"

"You yourself said I would have to do "IT" someday soon, so help me out. Prepare me!"

"No. You are out of your mind."

That was the end of that conversation, and I was able to evade it a few more times until she finally gave up. It wasn't until now, four weeks later, that it came up again.

"How did your partner meeting going today?" I asked as I sat my tray across from Willow's. She had had three "meetings" with her counselor since the first, all full of lectures on how she needed to socialize more and make an effort."

"I was paired up with Coda today." She continued to stare at the table, picking apart her dinner roll.

"It's about time." Coda had started hanging around us a week earlier. He was a little quiet and reserved, but very nice when we could get him to talk. He was also pretty good looking. No Stosh, but his golden hair and blue eyes made for a nice combination.

"I know, right?" There was an edge to her voice.

I looked at Stosh and he shrugged. I had pictured Willow would be more open once she was paired up. Bragging about how she didn't have to be a single anymore and then begging me for tips on being with her partner.

I had an idea. "Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

She continued to stare at her dinner roll, half of it shredded onto her plate. "Like what?"

"For some _advice_ maybe." Stosh kicked me under the table. I was modest about our time together, but he was even more so.

She shrugged. "Eh, maybe some other time." When he rolls was completely pulled apart into a nice little pile she grabbed her tray and headed over to the trash bin.

"I need to talk to her." I told Stosh. "I'll meet you back at the room."

He put his hand on my arm; a gesture that sent icy chills up my spine. "Try not to indulge too much, okay? You shouldn't tell her yet"

I frown. "I won't. She obviously isn't ready yet."

I give him a gentle kiss on the cheek before discarding my tray and running to catch up with Willow. I found her sitting on a bench in the center of the Atrium, watching the water from a fountain splash onto the edge of the pavement.

"Can I sit here?"

She nods. "Of course you can, you know that."

I curl my legs under me and rest my hands on my stomach, a motion that will become all too familiar as time passes. "Want to talk about it."

He bottom lip quivers. "It isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"That you and Stosh have such a perfect pairing. That you were best friends before you came here and it worked out that you are awesome at being more than that as well."

My mouth hangs open, unsure of how to respond. "Yes, we are lucky. But Coda is very nice. Stosh and I really enjoy his company when we all get together during free time."

She shakes her head and hangs her head. "You don't understand. Coda and I will never have what you and Stosh have. We can't."

"Don't say that. You don't know what will happen in the future." I place my hand over hers, trying to offer her some comfort.

"There's another girl…" Tears form on the edges of her eyelids, threatening to pour over her cheeks

"Here?" I asked confused.

"No. Back in District 7, where Coda is from. He has a girlfriend back home waiting for him."

"Ohh…." I remove my hand and move my gaze to the fountain, suddenly uncomfortable.

"See, our future isn't looking so great, huh?" The tears start flowing.

We sit on the bench for a while, not saying anything. I knew Stosh and I were lucky to be together, but I had never taken the time to think about the other couples in Sector A. How many of them had a boyfriend or girlfriend back home, waiting for them? How many of them had a boyfriend or girlfriend assigned to another Sector? I try to imagine knowing that Stosh was in another Sector, with another girl. I shudder at the thought.

"How come he never said anything?" I ask.

She sniffs and wipes her nose on her sleeve. "He didn't want to burden anyone with it. Didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. He told me during our counseling session today. Actually, told our counselor while I listened. I was kind of embarrassing."

"Is he still with the counselor?"

"No, he is back in our room. He said he wasn't hungry and needed time to think. I am trying to stall going back as long as I can."

I take her hand and stand, pulling her up with me. "Let me walk you back. No point in putting off the inevitable, Willow. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but I have a feeling everything will be okay."

She walks along side of me, taking her time. "I hope so Ollie." I drop her off at her room and give her shoulder a reassuring shrug. It isn't until she is in her room and the door closed behind her that the tears come. I am not sure what brings them on but I am suddenly close to hysterics, overwhelmed by the emotions from being with Stosh and the emotions that Willow is feeling.

I break into a run down the hall, passing our room and down toward the elevator. I stop twenty feet from the elevator, right in front of the large linen closet. I find it unlock and barrel inside, throwing myself on a large pile of clean towels. I lay there for fifteen minutes, thirty minutes, and hour… letting the tears work their way out. How could I tell Willow it would be okay? I didn't even know if I would be okay? I loved being with Stosh, found it fun and enticing. But I couldn't allow myself to forget the real reason we were here. The reason we were doing this in the first place.

Would Stosh still love me when this was all over? When we were finally allowed to go back to District 12, would everything go back to as before? Could we even have a normal relationship after this? We had spent a lot of time talking in our bed at night, talking about the "what ifs" of our future in the Breeding Center. What if they took our child? What if they made us have more than two, and took them all from us? But we never defined our relationship beyond District 14.

It was another half hour before he found me. His strong arms slid under me and he lifted me into the air. I buried my face into the crook of his neck as he carried me down the hall and to our room, setting me on the bed and curling up next to me.

His hands place with my hair. "What happened Ollie Loo?"

I turn toward him and snuggle close. "He has a girlfriend back home."

He tenses a little. "Ouch."

"I know, I feel horrible for her. She wishes she was as lucky as we were to be able to be with each other."

His lips graze my cheek, my ear, my neck. The sensation feels wonderful but I can't allow myself to get distracted. "We are very lucky."

"Are we?" I sit up, moving away from him.

"Yes. Do you wish you were with some other guy?" I catch a flash of jealousy in his eyes.

"No! That isn't what I meant. The Capitol brought us together, not our own free will. Do you think if we were back in District 12 we would be together right now? Do you think we wouldn't be doing our normal friend routine? Me scolding you as you take yet another girl behind the school building for a kiss, breaking her heart when you leave."

He sits up and rolls his eye. "I'm not a heartbreaker Ollie. It was all a ploy..."

"Not to those girls. I heard them talking in the bathroom, they all swooned over you."

He holds his hand up. "What does this have to do with _now_? Why are we talking about this? And what does this have to do with Willow?"

"I don't know. I am feeling really emotional tonight. I'm not sure what's wrong with me."

"You know perfectly well what is _wrong_ with you Ollie. And I don't think _wrong_ is the right term."

I nod. "I just don't want to admit it yet. Don't want to tell anymore. Telling the medical staff about the baby opens a whole new door Stosh, a whole new door I am not willing to walk through."

He slides toward me and takes my hand in his. "I know, but you don't have a choice. They are going to figure it out when they run your medical check next week."

"Yes, but I don't have to tell them that I knew. I can act like it was a surprise. It gives us more time to be like this."

"What do you think is going to change once they know? I mean, I understand that some of your sessions will change and you will spend more time in the Med Center, but that won't change us."

"I don't know, I am just being silly and emotional. I like it this way, just us knowing."

He gives me a look and bites his lip.

"Who did you tell?" I panic a bit, hoping it isn't Garth.

"I talked to Peeta about it. The morning you figured it out." He takes in my frightened look. "We can trust him Ollie. He only wants to help us, he isn't going to run to any of the staff members and share our secret."

I sigh, relieved. I have yet to meet Peeta but Stosh looks up to him. He talks very highly of him and I want to trust him. "Plus, we are not even sure that I AM pregnant. I mean, the signs are there, the nausea, the tiredness, and all, but that doesn't mean that I am. It is really early, it has only been a month since our first night _together_"

Stosh smiles at me. "You are. I can feel it. And if you aren't, you will be soon." He smirks at me, a smirk that smolders me. A smirk he has perfected over the past week or two, knowing it does me in.

I try to remain strong. "Not tonight Stosh, I feel so drained. Emotionally, mentally, and physically."

"Maybe YOU should come talk to Peeta tomorrow."

He pulls me into his arms and we lay back down on the bed, listening to the sound of our fireplace crackling.

"Maybe…" I say before drifting to sleep.

We are woken by a scream. A long, high-pitched scream. I look at the windows and notice it is still dark outside, sometime in the middle of the night. I look at Stosh.

"WHAT was that?"

He jumps from bed. "Stay here." He scrambles around the furniture and out into the hallway, where I can here other voices gathering. I wait ten minutes for him to return before I crawl out of bed myself, not willing to miss whatever is going on, no matter what Stosh said.

I find him four doors down, staring into the lit room of another couple. He sees me and shakes his head, "You just couldn't listen, could you?"

My hand finds his as I worm myself through the group of onlookers that have gathered. Two men in white lab coats are hovering over a girl I recognize from both of my History classes, but I don't recall her name. They lift her onto a stretcher and I gasp when I see her blood stained nightclothes. Stosh pulls me closer to him and our group parts as they wheel her away.

Three or four guards appear out of nowhere and inform us we need to go back to our rooms, promptly. Stosh leads me back to our room but I can't help but look behind us, in the direction they took the girl.

We get back to our room and crawl into bed, but I am surging with adrenaline. "What happened to her?"

I can see his lips pursed in the dim light left from our fire.

"Miscarriage."


	16. Confirmation

I love all of the reviews and conversations. I am trying to put some of your ideas into play in the story, I hope you have noticed! I know the pregnancy came on fast but I needed the story to move on and develop into the full aspect of what the BC was created for. And it CAN happen that fast. Trust me, I have had two babies and I am going to try and use my experiences with pregnancies and such to help me develop Ollie's story.

Ollie

The morning after the "incident" all girls already coupled up were called to the med center. Stosh gave my hand a reassuring grasp as I dressed and left our room. I followed a group of girls from my wing, Willow included, to the elevator and down into the Med Center.

We sat in a large waiting room while we were called one by one into private meetings with doctors. Willow was immediately dismissed and quickly headed back to me before being asked to leave. "They are doing pregnancy tests. Guess since I just got paired up yesterday they don't really need to see me. Good luck!" She winks.

A lump forms in my throat. Pregnancy tests? That means that if I really am pregnant, they will know by the end of the hour. It isn't long before my name is called and I am ushered into a small white room with a chair and desk, a sink, some supply drawers, and a large padded bed. A kind looking man enters and looks at me of the brim of his glasses.

"Hello Ollina. My name is Dr. Weaver. I'll be your assigned doctor for the duration of your time here at the Breeding Center." He gives me a smile and sets his file down. "Now it says here you have been paired up for over a month, have you consummated the partnership?"

I rub my clammy hands on my pants, trying to dry them off. _Well he got right to business, didn't he?_ "Uhhh, y-yes." He nods and makes a mark on his notes, not phased at all.

"Good to hear. And when did you consummate the partnership?"

_Did he have to say consummate again? _

"Over a month ago." I try to swallow away the lump in my throat but it doesn't work.

"Great!" He seems genuinely happy and excited. "Not many of our partners have gotten as far in the program as you have. Our next step will be to do a pregnancy test."

He pulls a small white box from the cabinet and fingers the edge. A small needle pops out and I cringe. "What are you going to do with that?"

He smiles at me and brings the needle over. "No worries Ollina. This won't hurt a bit. I'll just need to see your finger." I hold it up and he cradles it in his gloved hand. He uses the small needle to prick my skin and collects the blood in a little groove on the top of the box.

"Can you believe that long ago they used to make you urinate on a stick to tell if you were a pregnant?" He laughs a little, trying to ease my obviously tense mood. "Thankfully now we can tell with a little prick of blood and this fancy machine. We have scanners to tell as well but those haven't made their way from the Capitol yet, still being improved I guess."

The small talk is driving me crazy. All I can think about is that small white box and the answer it holds. Stosh is right though; I can feel it inside of me. I can feel that I am pregnant, carrying his child.

"Ah, here we go." He holds up the device and squints through his small-rimmed glasses. "Well congratulations Ollina, it looks like you are one of our first pregnant subjects here at the Breeding Center." He pats me on the shoulder.

"I'll send a nurse in to prepare you for the next step."

Next step? Next step for what?

I fiddle with the paper on the edge of the table for five minutes before a short and plump woman enters the room and introduces herself as Nurse B. I guess names escape them. She instructs me to undress and gives me a small paper robe to put on. She has my lay back on the table as she does an exam, walking me through what she is doing.

I am barely listening though. _I am pregnant! Pregnant with Stosh's child!_ The confirmation of it does something to me, warms me inside. When she is finished I sit up and she hands me a booklet.

"Now Ollina, it is very important that you look over this reading material and report to the Med Center weekly for check-ups. We want to take care of you and the baby in the best way we can. You'll need to get a new schedule for the day; we'll be adding some new classes to your schedule. It is important that you attend them today.

I nod even though it isn't like I have a choice. I hadn't thought about skipping the classes before because I assumed I would be found by a guard and dragged anyway.

"Any questions?" She peers at me, her hand on the doorknob.

"Just one." I stammer. "Last night, there was a girl. She… she had a miscarriage?"

The nurse looks at me, frowning a little. "I can be quite common for your age group. She wasn't very far along, didn't even know she was pregnant. That is the reason we called for this mornings testing."

"I'm not very far along."

She takes her hand off the doorknob and walks over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "No, you're not. But there is _nothing _you can do to prevent a miscarriage. It is nature's way of saying that something is wrong with the baby. Try not to be scared Ollina, too much stress isn't good for you _or_ the baby."

She gives me one last reassuring smile before leaving the room. I throw my clothes back on quickly, wanting to get back to Stosh. Wanting to tell him about the baby. Our baby.

But when I get back to our room he is nowhere to be found. Normally we both have free time during this hour –most couples share free time for obvious reasons—but he must have gone off to the Atrium, not sure when I would be back. I set the information booklet down on the table and take a moment to wash my face with cold water.

_I'm pregnant._

If someone had asked me six weeks ago where I would be today, I probably would have told them, in school, hanging out with Stosh, taking a hiking. Something normal to being back in District 12. Instead I am far from home, in a foreign place, pregnant with Stosh's baby. The hardest part is how fast it is all happening. How quickly we were paired up, how quickly I fell pregnant. Garth will be thrilled.

But while I sit back and begin my sessions as a pregnant girl, there are many boys and girls who are still not even paired up. Girls that will one day fall pregnant and move up to the next step in the program, and for all I know, I could already be ready to deliver our baby.

I know I should sit down and read the information Nurse B gave me, but I really want to find Stosh. I leave our room and head to the Atrium, hoping to have luck finding him there. I walk from section to section searching, but he is nowhere to be found. I do find Willow though, sitting on the same bench we occupied last night.

"Hey Willie." The nickname came easily after a few weeks of friendship. Especially since everyone called me Ollie. "How did your night go?"

"Well, that may have been one of the most awkward nights I have ever had, but other than that, it went fine."

I gape at her. "Did you…"

"No!" She blurts out. "I just meant it was awkward because we couldn't really talk about it. And then we had to share a bed. It was fine because we were able to fall asleep." She lets out a quiet laugh. "I don't think I am cut out for the Breeding Center."

"It isn't like you had a choice Willie. Plus, there are probably a lot of partners feeling the same right now. Not to mention those who haven't been paired up yet."

"Why do you think they are doing it this way? I mean, their medical equipment and knowledge it advanced enough they don't even need to partner us up for us to become pregnant, you know?"

I shrug. "Who knows? I wish they would give us more answers then they have. The are trying to educate us to an extent but it feels like they just threw a bunch of hormonal teenagers into a dome and decided to monitor our actions. Record our results. If we weren't here to help repopulate Panem I would think there were other motives behind it. But enough of this depressing talk. Let's go to the game room and have some fun before lunch."

We spend the rest of free time playing paddleball and other games in the game room. We actually laugh and have a carefree time, temporarily forgetting where we are and the conversation we just had in the atrium. It isn't until the lunch bell rings that I remember that I was looking for Stosh.

"Oh, have you seen Stosh this morning?"

Willow nods. "He came to the Atrium this morning but a man in a lab coat came an retrieved him. I'm not sure where they went."

"Weird." But when we get to lunch he is seated in our regular spot, along with Coda. Willow takes a seat beside Coda and tries to act casual. I can't help but notice how _good_ they look together. Coda's golden hair and blue eyes complimenting Willow's matching looks. If I didn't know better I might think they were related, or at least from the same District.

Stosh takes my hand. "How did it go?"

"We'll talk about it later." I tell him under my breath.

Stosh turns his attention to Coda. "So, Coda, we hear you got yourself a partner." I wonder what Stosh is doing, he knows full well that he has a girlfriend back home and the matter is sensitive.

Coda nods and bites into his sandwich. "Yeah. Little Miss. Willow over here." He swings his head in her direction.

Stosh winks. "Good catch."

Coda laughs. "I'd say so."

Willow and I gape at each other, trying to figure out what is going on. I decide to wait until Stosh and I are alone to ask, because I can tell Willow is growing more embarrassed by the minute. So I change the subject instead.

"Anything exciting happen in class this morning Willow?" I was surprised she hadn't asked me about my meeting with the doctor this morning, but she had a lot on her mind.

"We watched the "how to consummate your partnership" video in Human Anatomy again. I think our teacher likes it more than we do." She shudders.

I laugh out loud. "I can totally picture that."

The bell rings and I check my schedule. _Shoot!_ I forgot to change my schedule like the nurse said, but I don't want to say it in front of Willow and Coda, in case they question why. I need to tell Willow on my own terms.

"Well, I'll catch you with you guys later." I kiss Stosh gently on the lips and feel a bit alarmed when I am met with a little resistance. His normally soft and gentle lips are tense. "I'll see you later Stosh." He tries hard not to meet my eyes and I take my tray up to the trash bin.

I rush back to our room and stick my arm in the hole in the wall, waiting while the device tattoos my new schedule on my arm. I check what I have next to find I have a meeting with my counselor, Garth.

Great. Just what I need. I take the elevator to the Med Unit and take another elevator to the floor that holds Garth's office. I knock and wait until he calls for me to enter.

"Ah, Ms. Asher. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

I take a seat in one of the bright pink chairs and cross my arms, waiting for him to continue.

"Very well then. I was _ecstatic_ to receive a note from Dr. Weave this morning sharing the great news. I hear congratulations are in order."

I nod, trying to pull my eyes from the shimmering gems on his teeth.

"Then I see you have really made headway on our little agreement. You wasted no time. If only all of the subjects were as willing as you."

I lean forward. "I didn't do it for _you_. I didn't do it for District 14."

He laughs. "Oh but you did Ms. Asher, even if you don't realize it yet. Anyway, that is all behind us for now. As you'll see on your schedule you sessions have changed a little, we will need to get you prepared as possible. We don't want any mishaps with such a special baby, now do we?" He leans across his desk; his now bright orange hair waxed straight back across his head.

"Noted." I spit back.

"Good. Now run along, I believe you'll have some free time before your afternoon sessions. I presume you have some material to read?"

I nod and stand. "Are we done?" And before he gets the word "Yes" out I am already opening the door and moving into the hallway. I lean against the wall for a second, trying to calm down. Something about Garth gets me worked up and bothered. I can't pinpoint it yet but he definitely isn't helping me keep my stress level down. Perhaps I can request a new counselor.

I am fuming the whole way back to our room. Angry at how smug Garth was during our meeting. Angry at Stosh's blatant teasing of Willow. Which wouldn't be so odd if it weren't for the resistance he showed in our kiss afterward. As I approach our room I find Stosh and Coda talking outside, exchanging some laughs. They quiet as they see me approach.

"Hey Ollie, missed you in gym class." Coda says.

"I doubt I'll be going anymore." I push past them and turn at the door. "Coming Stosh?" I am anxious to tell him about my appointment with the doctor and my meeting with Garth?

"Nah" He shrugs. "I think Coda and I are going to play some paddle ball. See you later."

I gape at him and spin on my heels, slamming the door behind me. Guess I'll be reading my pregnancy pamphlets alone. I don't know what has gotten into Stosh since this morning, but I am determined to find out after dinner.


	17. Opening Up

Katniss

I had spent most of my day avoiding Peeta, frustrated at what he said. Frustrated that there was some truth to it. Not that Gale would try to steal me from Peeta, not that he _could_, but about me being drawn to the emotionally injured. Both Gale and Peeta noted it back during the Rebellion, and even before the Quarter Quell. But people change, and I have.

Peeta and I didn't reunite until after dinner. When he finally came back to the room I was sure he stayed away so long because he was angry with me. But when he walked in I saw nothing but softness and love in his kind, blue eyes.

"I was thinking Katniss." He plopped down on the couch next to me. "Maybe you should try talking with some of the girls out there, see if you can help any of them."

I shook my head at him. "Just this afternoon you were accusing me of being attracted to troubled people and now you want me counseling them? Or was that just about Gale?"

His brows knit together in frustration. "You are blowing it out of proportion Katniss. What I am asking you to do right now has nothing to do with Gale. Let's forget about him. Think about the confused boys and girls in their rooms right now, trying to understand their purpose here. Would you have been mature and old enough to handle this at fourteen, fifteen, sixteen?"

"We dealt with a lot worse in the arena Peeta."

"Did we? I think in a way it is on the same playing field. They may not be killing people but they are playing games on an emotional level. Do you know how many individuals I talked to today with girlfriends back home? Or boys who feel as though they are letting down their families, their partners families? Apparently teenagers still have some self-respect these days."

My mouth hangs open and suddenly I feel very childish. "I'm sorry Peeta, I didn't even think about it that way. I've been… preoccupied I guess."

"Yes. Sitting up in the Command Center observing it all from a TV monitor. But watching them in action isn't going to tell you how they feel. How they are coping out there. And isn't that one of the main reasons we are here?"

I nodded and put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry."

He slid toward me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his warm embrace. "There is no need to apologize Katniss. I think you just need to spread your attention. Still spend time with Gale, go hunting. But make sure you see more than just the Command Center while we are here."

I peer up at him. "I'll try. And could I ask the same of you? I feel as though you are so caught up in counseling that I never seen you until the evenings anymore."

"Of course. Compromise right? I'll try and schedule every other day so we can spend some time. I would love to take you to each of the Sectors. Have you even been to any of them?"

"Does seeing them on the screen count?"

He shakes his head. "And what's so bad about the evenings? I think we have our most fun when the suns goes down." He smiles at me, a smile that reaches to my cores and heats me up.

"Well, if you insist." And we barely make it to the bed before the fun begins.

The next day I decided to give Peeta's request a shot and explore the compound outside of the Command Center and our room. I had even been eating my meals in the Command Center instead of the staff lounge we were given access to.

I decided to start in Sector A and wandered for a bit. I watched the boys and girls below flirt and play on the grass in the center of the Atrium, I watched them flit to and from classes and meals, and just when lunch was finished, I felt the need to wander the housing floor. I figured by the amount of people in the hall that it was free time for almost anymore. Gale had explained to me that many of the couples had the same free time to give them more opportunity to get to know each other. I wasn't sure if he meant on an emotional level or physical level, but I didn't want to ask.

I came around the corner just as I saw a door slam in Stosh's face. He had been laughing with another boy, a golden hair boy but stopped as he walked away.

"Think she bought it?" He said as they walked by me.

The golden hair boy shrugged. "I hope so, for your sake."

I am not sure what they are talking about but I am guessing Stosh's partner is in that room. The girl he loves. The girl that Peeta told me could quite possibly be carrying his child. _Well, this seems as good a place to start as ever, Katniss._

I knock on the door I watched slam and wait. It is almost a minute, maybe two, before the door slowly opens. An absolutely stunning girl greets me. She is my height, with a curvier build, but still thin. She has an auburn color that almost shines a golden orange in the light, and bright blue eyes. The same color as Peeta's.

"Hi…" What did Peeta say her name is? "I'm Katniss."

She forces a smile. "I know who you are. I'm Ollie. Are you looking for Stosh? He isn't here."

There is an edge to her voice. "Actually, I thought maybe I could talk to you. May I come in?"

She opens the door all the way and motions for me to enter. We take seats on opposite couches observing each other for a moment. I decide I'll need to be the one to break the silence.

"So Ollie, how are you enjoying your time here so far?" I throw in a smile just for good merit.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh, it's great. You know, they feed us, clothe us, give us a place to live, and hey, I get to be pregnant."

I sense her sarcasm immediately but try not to let it get to me. Perhaps a more direct approach will work better with her. "Look, I understand this all seems a little bit much. That being here seems wrong and an invasion of privacy. It feels like they are taking your life away…"

She nods along with my words.

"I knew a similar feeling over ten years ago. When I was sent to the Capitol to take part in the Hunger Games. They treated me well during training too. Feeding us as much food as we want, and it was great food, clothing us, giving us the best amenities. But all of it was a part of their games. I had constant reminder that I was going into an arena where I would be expect to kill other kids my age."

"Just like the arena we are playing it." She cuts in. "Except instead of killing each other, we are trying to get each other pregnant.

I nod. "The Capitol has a mission here, and they aren't going to let anyone get in the way of that. There is a lot of gray area here, especially with the case that President Paylor has made. But that is where Peeta and I come in. We are here to be your mentors. Make sure that you know you aren't going into this alone, that we are here every step of the way to support you."

I am surprised at the words coming out of my mouth. Peeta has always been the one good at talking, I tend to stumble over my words and stutter a lot. But this speech was improvised, and that is when I seem to do my best work.

She smiles at me, a genuine smile. "Thanks for sharing a little bit of your story. I don't think I have ever heard you talk about it. When they show highlights of the Hunger Games that sparked the Rebellion, it is always someone else talking about you."

I think about it a moment and realize she is right. There aren't many people that I just sit down and talk about the Hunger Games with. Of course Peeta and I have talked about them before, but for the most part we avoid talking about it. I partially fear that if I talk about it too much it will make the nightmares worse.

"So let's try again. How are you _feeling _today? I couldn't help but notice your door slam as I came down the hall." I am careful to leave out the part about Stosh and the other boy walking away, apparently covering something up. It isn't my place to get in the middle of whatever is going on.

"Well, so far today I have learned that I am in fact pregnant, was assigned a bunch of reading material to give me more information about said pregnancy, and got to meet with my super creepy counselor. Oh, and my boyfriend is acting really strange." She breathes a sign of relief, as if she had been waiting to get all of that out.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shrugs. "Just know that I ended up in a supply closet last night during an emotional outburst."

And before I can stop myself I let out a laugh, loud enough to startle her a bit. "I have spent plenty of nights in supply closets myself Ollie. I know the feeling. But do me a favor, next time you feel like crawling in the supply closet, pick up the phone and call me. You have a phone that reaches out to the service staff here, but you can also get a hold of the operator and have them get a hold of me. I would love to talk with you. A supply closet may seem like the quick fix but it is a lonely place to be."

"How did you know you were in love with Peeta?" She peers down at her hands and fiddles with the edge of her shirt.

I am a bit taken about by her change of pace in the conversation. "It is kind of complicated. In fact, I think it is safe to say that Peeta and I have a one of the most complicated relationship of our time"

"Didn't he try to kill you? …Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." She tries to backpedal when she sees the look on my face.

I shake it away and try to recover. "No, it's okay. I'm asking you to open up to me so I should at least open up to you in return. Yes, Peeta tried to kill me on multiple occasions. But only because he was brainwashed by the Capitol. They made him believe that I was a danger to him.

"We are lucky that we can be together today with what we went through. It took over a year of mental and physical rehabilitation before we could be together. Loving Peeta came easy after we got past all the hardships. Don't get me wrong, there are still hard times in our lives, but nothing compared to the Hunger Games and becoming property of the Capitol by winning."

"Sometimes I think I love Stosh." She blurts out. "But it never occurred to me that I could until we were sent here, put in this situation. But when he got sent to the Capitol, when I thought I lost him forever, suddenly I could imagine a life with out him."

"That sounds like love to me." I add. "I couldn't imagine my life with out Peeta. It got to a point once where I valued his life over my own and I would have done anything to save him. I still would."

Ollie steals a glance at the schedule on her arm. "Oh, I have to get to class. Apparently I am enrolled in, "Expectations When Expecting. Clever name. And somehow, I have a feeling I will be the only girl in there."

I stand and follow her to the door. "Don't worry, it will probably fill up quick." We position ourselves to go opposite ends down the hall. "And Ollie, remember, you can call me any time. Even in the middle of the night. I don't always sleep so well anyway."

"Thanks Katniss. I appreciate it. And thanks for stopping by, it means a lot to me to know that you and Peeta are taking time to care about us. Especially when you don't owe us anything."

I just smile and wave, but her last words sink in. "Yes we do, we owe them all of this. It is the war that we started a decade ago that lead to the creation of the Breeding Center. A Rebellion that I led.


	18. Moving Forward

Still loving all the reviews and comments. And keep the ideas coming. I love working them into the story where I can! This chapter is going to be extremely short, kind of a transition into the truth.

Ollie

"Katniss Everdeen? What was she like?" I told Willow about our counseling session over dinner, well, at least that we had one. I didn't want to share the details of the conversation with her.

I shrug. "Normal."

"That is so awesome Ollie. I wonder if she'd meet with me."

"Probably, she seemed willing to help us all. I'm just not sure what brought her to me first."

"Well, isn't Peeta working with Stosh? An agreement with the Capitol for him being here?"

I nod. I hadn't seen Stosh all afternoon and he and Coda didn't show up for dinner. I had a bad feeling about where they may be and decided now was a good time to confide in Willow.

"Have you seen Coda much today, Willie?"

"Now that you mention it, no. He said he had some special sessions to attend this afternoon and he wasn't sure if he would make it to dinner. Why?"

Obviously Willow had no suspicions whatsoever. But she didn't know Coda like I knew Stosh. "I saw them outside our room earlier today and they were acting… strange…"

"Strange like lunch today? Like their embarrassing conversation about me?"

"Similar. But I think Stosh was just trying to lighten the mood at lunch. This was different. Almost, defiant"

She shrugs. "That is strange."

The end of dinner was drawing near so it was now or never. "Listen Willie. When Stosh and I were paired, our counselor told me something about him. Something odd. They said that he is..."

She looks at me, eyes wide. "Did they tell you that he is special?

I gape at her. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Necessary for the survival of Panem?"

I nod, trying to swallow but my throat is too dry.

"Because they told Coda the same thing, except about _me_. They told him that I had wasted enough time already and that they needed us to progress in the program as soon as possible."

I stare at her in silence for several minutes, not sure what to say. "I wonder what makes you and Stosh so special."

"Well thanks Ollie…"

"Oh you know I didn't mean it that way. Why does the Capitol have such an interest in you?"

She shakes her head. "I have no idea. All I know is that history shows that when the Capitol has an interest in you, nothing good can come of it."

And with that the dinner bell rings signaling us to return to our rooms for the night. "Listen Willie, I think you should listen to them." She begins to protest but I continue. "The sooner you become pregnant, the sooner you can go home. Think about it."

She looks at her feet as we walk back toward the housing wing. "I know. I will, soon. Hey, where were YOU all afternoon?"

I smile. "Well, I have some new sessions to attend these days."

"No way. I knew you did it!"

I roll my eyes. "We are past that Willie, remember? But yes,_ we did it_. Yes, I am pregnant."

"That was fast. I didn't think it could happen so quickly."

I place my hand on my belly, a motion I had been doing all day. "There are four other girls in my class. Which makes five us so far. I have a feeling the numbers are going to rise fast."

"I agree. How was the class?"

I let out a small laugh, but it sounds fake. "Almost as ridiculous as the videos in Human Anatomy. Apparently they are issuing us these pills that are supposed to help keep the baby healthy, we are supposed to pick them up in the Med Center tomorrow. We spent most of the hour going over what we can expect in the first "trimester", which I guess is the first three to four months of pregnancy."

She pauses and turns to look at me. "And how do you feel?"

"Fine. Not much different, maybe a little sick…"

"No Ollie. How do you _feel_?"

I look at her bright blue eyes, staring into mine. "Scared."

She nods and wraps her arm around my shoulder as we continue our walk. "Well, hopefully I can join you soon and we can do this together. Because if Stosh and Coda continue acting the way there are, we are going to need all the support we can get."

I drop Willow off at her door and head to the room I share with Stosh. I take a deep breath and put my thumb on the small screen above the doorknob. It opens with a click and I push the door open, greeted by darkness. He isn't here. I start a fire in the fireplace, suddenly feeling chilled. Where did Stosh disappear to all day? And how is he getting out of curfew? I know I should just wait for him, get an explanation from him when he decides to come back. But I can't.

I pick up the phone and dial the appropriate numbers, waiting for the operator to pick up. "Yeah, Katniss Everdeen, please."


	19. An Unexpected Truth

Peeta

Stosh and I sat by the fire for an hour, watching the colors rise and fall in the heated embers. The call came sooner than we all thought it would. He leans forward and balances his head on his hands.

"She's mad at me." His voice sounds strained.

I look at him, holding his gaze. "Women are much more observant than we give them credit for. I still don't understand why you are starting to distance yourself from her."

"I told you, Garth said that if I want my family taken care of, and if I want Ollie taken care of, I need to follow his rules."

"Go over the rules again."

He sighs, holding up one finger. "One rule. Get Ollie pregnant, twice. With the addition that when it comes time, hand over the babies. No questions asked."

The last point was something the Breeding Center had yet to make known to the children. Somehow Stosh was made privy to the information but he was sworn to keeping it secret. Gale said that they believed if they told the couples their babies would be removed shortly after birth, there would be more chance of resistance and cooperation. Katniss and I had argued about it all night the day we found out. She was outraged, as I expected her to be.

"_Katniss. You heard what Gale said. They are too young to raise babies. Too young to emotionally handle all of this on their own let alone becoming parents. Besides, many of the couples come from separate Districts. What do you think will happen when it is time for them to go home?"_

_She glared at me. "I can't believe you are taking the Capitol's side."_

"_I'm not taking the Capitol's side, Katniss. I'm taking the children's side. I have nothing but their best interest in heart."_

She knew I was right, I could see it in her eyes. She just couldn't admit it yet. Over the weeks she came to accept what would be happening. Gale even promised to take us over to District 15 once it was completely ready for arrival. Apparently they were still building a few of the wings.

"And the last point Stosh."

"That when the time comes, I'll need to leave and go to the Capitol."

This was the part that was fuzzy for Katniss and I. Stosh insisted that Garth told him he would need to go to the Capitol when his duties at the Breeding Center were fulfilled. When we talked to Gale about it he said he would look into it, but he doubted there was truth to it. Garth was one of their more eccentric counselors. We supposed it had something to do with the fire on the roof of the Town Hall in District 12. Unfinished business. Katniss wanted to call President Paylor but I talked her out of it, in seemed unnecessary at the time.

"And you think distancing yourself from Ollie will help that go over smoother in the end?" I ask Stosh.

He nods. "I don't want to break her heart."

"I'm sure you are already getting close, Stosh. And what if the Capitol sends you home soon after. What happens if you get home and you have pushed Ollie too far?"

"I didn't even think about that. Garth made it sound like, like I wasn't going home."

"Don't be silly Stosh. I lived in the days when President Snow ruled the Capitol. I myself was kept in the Capitol and tortured. And look at me know. I have found my happily ever after with Katniss. President Paylor is nothing like him, she is kind and caring."

"Which is why were are here against our will?" He looks down at his hands.

I lean forward, trying to recapture his gaze. "It is all much bigger than you can understand right now."

Just then the door opens and Katniss walks in, a concerned look on her face. She eyes Stosh carefully and takes a seat next to me, folding her hands in her lap. Stosh looks up from his hands. "Well?"

She sighs. "I think you should just be honest with her Stosh. She is concerned about you."

"And what else?"

"I can't give you details about our conversation. She confided in me. Just trust me when I suggest that you should come clean with her. Tell her what's bothering you. I think it will all be more simple than you believe."

Stosh shakes his head and I see the corners of his mouth pull tight, as if he is holding back tears. I look at Katniss and she gives me a questioning glance.

"What are you hiding from us Stosh?" I ask.

He peers up at me. "What? Nothing."

I cross my arms. "I don't believe you, Stosh. Sorry."

"I…I can't tell you." He sighs.

Katniss leans forward. "Can't tell us what, Stosh? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't have come here. Just forget about it." He stands to leave but I jump to block his way.

"We want to help you Stosh but we can't unless you are honest with us. Tell us what is going on and I promise we'll support you through it."

He sits back down and I do the same. His gaze drifts between Katniss and I and I watch as his face twists into a look of pain. I watch as he tries to formulate the right way to say what comes out of his mouth next.

"He said that if I don't do what he says he'll kill her!" He blurts the words out.

"Ollie? Who said that?" Katniss says, her voice almost a whisper.

"Garth". He spits the name out and crosses his arms in a way that makes it appears as though he is holding himself together. "I can't let him hurt her."

I feel my jaw tighten. "He can't hurt Ollie. President Paylor wouldn't let him. _We_ wouldn't let him."

He shakes his head. "That isn't all of it."

"There's more?" I ask.

He takes a few deep breathes and grasps the edge of the chair he is seated in. "Garth is… he is making me be with other girls."

"What!" Katniss snaps. "Each boy and girl are paired up, there aren't multiple relationships expected."

Stosh throws his hands up in the air. "Well it is happening. And I don't think I'm the only one."

I rub my chin with my hand, trying to take his words in. "Have you been with other girls Stosh? Is that why you are avoiding Ollie?"

"Yes."

"How many?" Katniss asks as she goes to his side, resting her hand over his.

"One from each Sector." He chokes out. "They come and get me during my free time. Garth said I will have to go until they all fall pregnant, and then I am free to return to the Ollie for the duration of her pregnancy."

My mouth hangs open in shock. "What about these girl's partners?"

"Garth said that he had it taken care of. That he would make sure that their babies belonged to me, whatever that meant."

Katniss shoots me a concerned look. "Something isn't right here Peeta."

I nod. "I know, we need to talk to Gale soon."

She sighs. "He isn't here this week. He is back at the Capitol helping President Paylor prepare for the documentary they will be filming here in a couple months."

Stosh looks back and forth between us and I decide that Katniss and I should save this information for private. "Stosh, go back to Ollie. Apologize for your actions today and tell her you are just having a rough time adjusting. Don't tell her about what Garth told you yet. Give Katniss and I time to look into it, get the whole truth."

He nods. "I can do that."

I walk him to the door and bid him farewell. I turn to see Katniss walking out onto the balcony and I follow her, a cool breeze greeting me as I step outside. She stands at the edge, peering out into the snow covered valley.

"What are we going to do?" She whispers.

I go up behind her and wrap my arms around her, burying my face in the warmth of her hair. "Everything and anything we can to help Stosh. I think tomorrow I am going to pay a visit to Garth."

Katniss turns to face me, her face full of fear. "You can't Peeta. Not until Gale gets back and we can talk to him. From what Stosh said, he isn't someone to mess with."

I let out a small laugh. "Katniss, after all we have been through I think I can handle a neon haired, crazy dressed Capitol counselor."

She shakes her head. "We are missing something. Something big, and we are going to find out what that is. But we need to tread carefully."

"And what Katniss? Continue to let them use Stosh like they did Finnick?" I regret the words as soon as they leave my lips. I see pain flash across her face. "Look, I'm sorry Katniss. I shouldn't have said that. In truth, these kids are already being used."

She nods her head and leans back to look at me. "When we first decided to come here I figured we would get our answers and leave within a week. But now it has spiraled into something much more. I have a feeling we aren't going to be going home anytime soon, because I'm not leaving until we figure out what Garth is doing. We can't leave these kids in his hands."

"See, I told you that you would make a good counselor." I smile and tip her chin up, pressing my lips gently to hers. "We'll get a message out to Gale in the morning. Until he can respond or come back, we'll need to keep a close watch on Stosh, and the others. I agree with him, I doubt he is the only one."

Sleep evaded both of us that night and in the morning the first thing we did was attempt to call Gale in the Capitol. Of course he was busy and they would leave a message for him, but something told me there was a great chance he would never receive it.

After we finish getting dressed I get an idea. "Hey, let's eat breakfast in the Command Center this morning."

Katniss laughs. "I thought you hated being up there. I thought it made you feel detached."

"It does. But today I think there are some things I would like to investigate."

My words sink in and she smiles. "That's my kind of day!"

We order our food and ask for it to be taken to the Command Center, where we will spend most of our day. When we arrive Katniss shows me how to work the advanced computer screens.

"This computer has a list of every child here at the Breeding Center. Between all four Sectors there are about 2500 people, not including the works of course. Gale explained that if they are sent home for any reason; unable to conceive, couldn't find a partner, etc, then they will be checked out and their name will disappear. See, here it is already down to 2486.

If you select their name it will put them up on screen. They are each given a tracker in their arms." She rubs her arm, a scar still visible from the tracker Johanna Mason ripped out during the Quarter Quell. "The screens above us will show a video stream of them wherever they are at that moment."

"Do you think this is how it was in the Capitol?" I ask.

She looks at me. "How what was?"

"The Hunger Games. Do you think the Gamemakers sat here watching us like this, waiting to set off the next death trap? Do you think Haymitch sat at a similar screen watching us, trying to get us sponsors?"

She turns from the computer to look at me, a sad look on her face. "I bet it was similar. So who are we going to watch?"

"Let's see where Stosh is, no sound though. I don't want to completely invade." I cup my hot chocolate between my hands.

She scrolls to Stosh's name and selects him, pulling him up on the big screen above us. Men and women in white lab coats work around the room with us, but none of them seem bothered by us or interested in what we are doing.

"Looks like he made up with Ollie!" I watch as the monitor shows him walking Ollie to her class, hand in hand. They kiss quickly before he disappears through the door. He turns quickly and his whole demeanor changes. He walks back toward the atrium where he is greeted by a guard. The guard leads him out into a restricted hallway and after two security checks, into Sector B. He is led through back hallways and into a vacant housing hallway. The guard knocks on a door and when it opens, Stosh slips inside.

"Can we see inside the room?" I ask.

Katniss shakes her head. "You need special clearance to do that. Special clearance I have yet to be given."

Fifteen minutes late Stosh exits, looking a little disheveled. A hand reaches out the door and grabs his arm, forcing him to turn back to the room. A small girl steps into the hallway and wraps her arm around his neck, whispering something into his ear.

I gasp and Peeta drops his hot chocolate, the ceramic cup shattering as it hits the floor. "Do you think he knows?" Katniss looks at me, frantic, and I know she isn't talking about Stosh.

I gape at her. "I doubt it."

We both look back at the screen, at the petite dark haired girl with dark grey eyes. Posy Hawthorne.


	20. Roadblock

Katniss

Peeta and I sit in silence, watching as the maintenance staff wiped up the puddles of hot chocolate and discarded pieces of the broken ceramic mug. It isn't until they are gone that we dare speak.

"We can't tell him." I look at Peeta, pleading with my eyes.

"Katniss… he'd want to know. You would want to know if that were…" His words cut off, not willing to say her name.

"He knows she is here, he has to."

Peeta nods. "I think he does, but I think that is all he knows. But by not telling him, we can't tell him about what Garth is doing to Stosh."

I bite my bottom lip. If we tell Gale about Stosh then he'll want to investigate himself, follow Stosh's daily schedule. And if he does, he'll see Stosh and Posy together. Something I am sure he is not prepared to watch. If he were he would have been following her schedule already, and he had yet to mention it to me.

"Then what are our options?"

Peeta leans back in his chair, his brows knit together. "We need to tell him Katniss. Gale needs to know if he is going to help us get to the bottom of what is happening with Stosh."

"No. I won't tell him."

"Then I will. We made a promise to Stosh. And even if we hadn't, I can't stand by and watch them use him this way now that I know."

I cross my arms. "They are _all_ being used Peeta. Maybe we should just let it play out on it's own. So far things have gone smoothly here despite how much we thought it would fail. No one has rebelled. All of the children are attending their classes and sessions…."

He clenches his jaw. "I can't believe you… that you would sit here and defend what is happening to Stosh on behalf of Gale."

"I'm not using it as an excuse. I just think we should give it more time." But that isn't the whole truth. I am willing to let Garth continue to use Stosh at the expense of Gale's emotions. It is second nature; I'll always want to protect Gale. Just like I will always want to protect Peeta.

Peeta stands and walks to the door to the stairwell. Before pushing it open he turns his head and says, "Well when you are a ready to get your priorities straight, come and see me." And he is gone.

I stare at the door with my mouth hanging open. Walking out is very unlike Peeta. He is normally willing to stay and talk it through, get to the bottom of whatever is causing a problem in our relationship. But I deserved it. Choosing not to tell Gale about Stosh and Posy would be like choosing Gale over Peeta. And now that I have realized that, I know exactly what I need to do. I look at the memo board in the Command Center and see that Gale is scheduled to arrive today, back early from the Capitol. Perfect timing.

A sheet of paper and two pencils. This is the list of items Gale has destroyed since I told him about Garth and Stosh. I am tempted to forget telling him about what I saw in Sector B today but he'll know that I knew as soon as he sees it for himself. He'll be upset that I kept it from him after shedding part of the truth.

I clear my throat. "Why didn't you tell me that Posy is here?"

Gale looks up at me, his dark eyes storming while he tears at a second piece of paper. "How did you find out?"

I eye the stack of supplies in his reach at the table in the Command Center, wondering how many of them will be gone by the end of the conversation. Gale cleared out the rest of the staff long ago.

"I saw her on the screen today. I was showing Peeta how you can look up any of the children here at the Breeding Center since they have trackers in their arms." I peer up at him.

"And you just happened to randomly select my sister?"

"Well, not exactly. We… we were following Stosh…" I watch him carefully, waiting. It doesn't take long considering my long pause and the look on my face.

Two sheets of paper, two pencils, and a coffee mug. His chair flies across the room as he jumps up, his hand grasping another pencil, crushing it in his fist.

I stay seated, trying to keep my voice steady. "Gale, you need to stay calm if you are going to handle this properly."

"Properly? How am I supposed to handle this properly? Not only is my sister out there in the Breeding Center but I am the one that put her there. I helped formulate a plan with the Scientists and Military leaders when we began to address the population crisis. And just when I thought I had control of the situation you tell me that one of my counselors is pimping out a subject to multiple girls. Apparently for the Capitol, but yet I was told nothing about it."

He steps back and leans against one of the glass walls, sliding to the floor. "I came to District 12 you know. When they started testing the children for entry into the Breeding Center. I couldn't bear to be home in District 2 where I would have to watch Posy get tested. So when they asked me where I wanted to go, I told them District 12. I said that I wanted to see my former home again, see my friends. But truthfully, I was hoping to see you. My best friend."

I get up from my chair and go to sit at his side. I figured by now he would have stormed out of the room and set himself on a hunt for Garth. The last thing I expected was a heart to heart, but if this was what he needed to compose himself, I am going to listen.

"Hey Catnip, do you ever wonder what it would be like if we had run away twelve years ago, that morning before you stepped in for Prim?"

I wince at the sound of her name. "I used to Gale. Even if we were safe in the woods with our families, think about where the rest of District 12 would be. It would be under the rule of President Snow, all with the rest of the Districts. There would still be Hunger Games."

He shakes his head. "Panem would have rebelled eventually you know. You were the spark that lit the flame, but there would have been others. I could feel it."

I nod. "But who knows how long it would have taken. And the outcome may have very well been the same."

He peers up at me. "But we would be together."

I feel myself blush a little and I sit back on my heels. This is exactly what Peeta was talking about, exactly what he wanted me to avoid.

"Don't worry, I know you're with Peeta now. I just wanted to say it."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you did Gale. It helps to talk through the pain."

"So what do we do now? Garth Mickman doesn't answer to me, he answers to the head of the Med Center. I'll have to go straight to President Paylor to get answers. Which means I'll need to leave the compound again, and leave things as they are for a little while."

"Peeta and I will help look after it. He has really assimilated himself into the community well. And I have even starting counseling a bit myself."

Gale gives me a surprised look. "I thought you would have been gone after the first week and here you are, ready to make a permanent residence."

I let out a small laugh. "I wouldn't say permanent, but we are definitely going to be here for awhile. At least until this whole issue with Stosh and Ollie is cleared up, possibly a little longer."

"I'm glad Catnip. It is nice to have you around again, nice to have a little piece of my best friend back. Look, about me not staying in touch…"

I hold up my hand. "It's okay Gale, you don't have to tell me."

He shakes his head. "No, I want to. I think this is as good a time as any." He takes a deep breath. "A year after I moved to District 12 I met a girl. Gemma. She reminded me a lot of you. She had dark hair and eyes, loved to be outdoors, and she had a fire about her when it came to the Rebellion. We met after being assigned to the same team for rebuilding The Nut. You remember right? The mine that we forced an avalanche on."

I nod my head, but all I can think about is that Gale was with another girl.

"We decided that we wanted to see if we could clear it out, put the military headquarters there back in use. The project took two years, and over that time Gemma and I grew closer. On the day we reopened the mines I asked her to marry me."

Gale is looking down at his hands now, and I am trying hard to remember to breath. Even though I love Peeta, this is still hard for me to hear.

"We were married a month later in a beautiful ceremony. You would enjoy the unions in District 2, Katniss. They even have a similar toasting ceremony, except there you exchange gems you found in the mines. We started a great life together, but I couldn't stop comparing her to you. I was started to fear I tried to move on too fast."

_Breathe Katniss. Breathe._

"She gave birth to our daughter a year later. Violet. She was beautiful. Thick dark hair and beautiful grey eyes."

_In and out. In and out._

"Three months later we were asked to come to mines to help film a documentary about all the progress that had been made in reopening the Nut." He smirked. "The name stuck I guess. They did my interview up in the command center there but wanted to interview Gemma down in the mines, since she showed a passion for rediscovering the gems and crystals they once found there. She took Violet with her, never wanting to leave her side.

We were half way through my interview when we felt the quake. I recognized the rumble as a mine collapse immediately. I took off running, shouting Gemma and Violet's names over and over. But it was too late. The tunnel they were filming in collapsed, a complete fluke."

Tears started to roll down my cheeks, I wanted so bad to reach out and touch Gales face. Wrap my arms around him, but I held back.

"I threw myself into my work after that, set on rebuilding the tunnel that collapsed. Shortly after the explosion President Paylor contacted me and asked if I wanted to join a special project. I accepted, looking for any excuse to leave District 2 for a while. And well, the rest is history. Here we are."

I sit silent for a few moments, watching as a single tear rolls down his cheek. Before I can stop myself I lean over and kiss him. I pull back immediately. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I need to go…"

I start to turn and get up but he grabs me, pulling me into him and pressing his lips against mine. I put my hands on his chest and try to push him away but he is stronger than me, stronger than I remember. I give one last shove and he flies away from me, a little too easily. I look up to see that Peeta has Gale pinned against the wall.

"Peeta! It isn't what you think…" I jump up and run to his side, trying to release his grip from Gale's arms. But Gale is smirking at him, which isn't helping the situation.

"What, you mean he wasn't kissing you?" Peeta steals a glance at me, his blue eyes piercing.

"No, that is exactly what I was doing." Gale speaks up. I am surprised he isn't struggling against Peeta. He could easily put up a fight.

Peeta's jaw clenches and his lips part as if to say something. But instead he does something that surprised both Gale and I. His arm swings around and he punches Gale in the face, and hard.

"Peeta!" I shriek and watch as Gale stumbles sideways and falls to the ground, holding his hand of his eye. I grab on to Peeta's arm and try to pull him toward the exit. I am fearful he'll go after Gale again.

"Don't you ever touch her again." He spits through his gritted teeth. "Understand?"

Gale looks up at him and lets out a laugh. _A laugh!_ Peeta looks as if he wants to hit him again but instead he turns and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me to the elevator. And just before the doors close Gale's gaze locks with mine, a large grin on his face.


	21. Answers

Ollie

**One Month Later**

I see Willow coming across the Atrium and jump to greet her. "Well?"

She shakes her head and shrugs. "Not pregnant. I didn't think I would be though considering it is so soon. The doctor said something about ovulation and cycles, I had no idea what he was talking about."

I pout a little. "Boo. I was hoping for a fellow pregnant friend."

She rolls her eyes. "It will happen eventually Ollie. Plus, we can still be friends even if we aren't both pregnant."

I link my arm through hers and we head up to the second floor track. We meet here every afternoon during free time to walk and catch up. Willow has quickly become my best girl friend here –really my _only_ girl friend here-, which was funny to both of us considering we barely talked back in District 12. Sometimes Willow would talk about her former best friends, the ones who happened to be here at the Breeding Center just in different Sectors. And even though Stosh and I were getting along much better, he still seemed distant and withdrawn most days. At least I could be happy for Willow and Coda who were developing a relationship with each other. Apparently Coda wasn't as serious about his girlfriend back home as he originally said. Willow was much more open about their physical relationship now and starting this week would be going in for weekly pregnancy tests at the Med Center.

"Has Stosh said anything about Katniss?"

I shake my head. "No word yet."

Stosh wasn't clear on the details of what happened with Peeta and Katniss. All we knew was that something big happened and Peeta is still here counseling, while Katniss is gone.

"I don't really want to talk about it though…"

Willow slips her arm around my shoulder and gives me a light squeeze. "I'm sorry. I know you really enjoyed talking with her."

I shrug. "I guess it had to happen at some point. I didn't expect either of them to stay here this long. But at least Stosh still has Peeta. I really hope he is helping him work through whatever is bothering him."

"Still acting weird, huh? I tried bringing it up to Coda since the two of them seem to have become best buddies, but he just changes the subject."

I nod. "Something is definitely going on, but I don't think it is worth it to worry anymore. I would rather just move forward, get on with the pregnancy, our lives, and just get back to District 12."

"Don't move forward too fast! You can't go back without me."

I sigh. "And what happens when we go back Willie? What happens to you and me? To Stosh and I. To you and…" I don't want to say his name.

"Coda?" She takes her arm off my shoulder and clasps them together at her waist. "Honestly, I don't know Ollie. I would like to believe that you and I would still be friends, that you and Stosh will still be dating, and that somehow Coda and I will be able to stay in touch. Life will go on. We'll have to make it, no matter what happens here."

These are the conversations I enjoy with Willow. The type of conversations I used to have with Stosh before he changed. Now our conversations consisted of going over what I learned in my pregnancy classes, what the doctor said at my check ups, and what he did with Coda that day. This all happened too fast. Being forced into a relationship and forced to be together. Maybe on our own free will we could have been great together, even married and had children in our own time some day. With the way things were going presently, our relationship wouldn't survive the first child, and we were expected to have two.

We walked through free time and then it was time to go our separate ways. I had one of my pregnancy sessions now, which was filling up fast, and I could only hope that Willow would be joining me soon. When we first starting there were only a handful of girls in my class, now there had to be almost 100. But considering there were supposedly almost a little over 400 girls in Sector A, we had a long way to go to be full. Our teacher talked about how it could be months before other girls would become pregnant. About how they expected an influx of pregnant girls in the first two months, those of us more motivated and willing to help Panem. Or as Willow and I put it, those of us more motivated to go home.

We met twice a week and just started getting into real pregnancy discussions. We talked about the trimesters, the development of the baby, and how we should expect to feel. Starting the course meant that it would be closed to other pregnant girls. Once the next influx of pregnant girls came in, they would start the course over at a different time. I was thankful for this aspect of the session because I didn't want to learn about morning sickness and round ligament pains ten times over the next several months. Today we would cover changes our body would undergo during pregnancy and I zoned out almost immediately, my mind wandering to tonight.

Stosh promised he would come to dinner. Promised he would come back to our room after dinner. Promised he would spend some time with me. He claimed he was going to extra sessions for expecting fathers, and meeting with Peeta on the side. He even had a schedule on his arm to prove it, but something about it seemed off. He couldn't look me in the eye when he spoke, his jaw clenched. Actions I came to understand as "Hey, I'm lying!" in Stosh's world.

Tonight was his last chance to come clean. If he didn't I had a plan, one that would hopefully get to the bottom of his lies and force out the truth. Willow and I spent all week going over the details and she was more than ready to help me. I was excited for the prospect of an adventure, some spontaneity in this schedule-oriented community. Part of me hoped it wouldn't come to this though. That tonight I could convince Stosh to open up to me, but I definitely wasn't counting on it.

I went over the plan over and over again in my head until the bell rang, signaling the end of the sessions for the day and the start of dinner. I fell in line with the crowd of people headed toward the cafeteria, my heart beating loud enough I could hear it in my ears. No, _feel_ it in my ears. I was definitely nervous. Once I walked into the cafeteria I would know exactly how tonight would play out.

I took a deep breath and entered the cafeteria, scanning my schedule and receiving my tray. I pushed through the crowd to our regular table and felt my heart skip a beat. Coda and Willow were already there, whispering and smiling about something. And the seats across from them… empty. I filled up one of them, dropping my tray with a loud bang. Willow and Coda looked up from their conversation, startled.

Willow's eyes meet mine. "Give him a few minutes, Ollie."

I nod and start to pick at my roll, watching the last few stragglers enter the cafeteria and get their trays.

5 minutes pass. I have shredded my dinner roll completely. 10 minutes pass. My soup has gone cold. 15 minutes pass. I tear up my napkin. I look at Willow and I give her a nod, a signal that tomorrow we put the plan in action. She nods back and I leave, discarding my tray up at the trash bin and heading back to my dark, and empty, room.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ollie?" Willow asks, her arms crossed.

"I don't have a choice Willow. He didn't come home until after bedtime last night and when I questioned where he was he apologized and said he had a late counseling session with Peeta. But he was lying, I know it."

She sighs. "What if he isn't lying? What then?"

"I guess we'll find out today."

"Okay, and if he is. What if you don't like what you find?" She asks.

I look down at my hands. "I have to know Willie. Then I can stop worrying and move on from this."

She nods and links her arm through mine. "Well, then we have a mission to complete, and only one hour to do it. We better get started."

"And you are sure Coda has no idea?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. What would I tell him? Hey Coda, tomorrow when you and Stosh head out for free time, Ollie and I are going to stalk you." She gives me a big grin and two thumbs up.

I roll my eyes and start walking forward, pulling her along side me. "We have to hurry if we are going to catch them."

We make our way into the housing wing and peer around the corner, getting good view of Willow and Coda's room. Just like Willow mentioned, Stosh and Coda were already outside, whispering in low voices. We watch, waiting for the next move. From the other end of the hall walks a tall man in a white lab coat. I immediately recognize him as one of the nurses from the Med Unit. He walks up to Stosh and Coda, nods his head, and walks back the way he came.

"They are going to the Med Unit. Should we follow them?" I turn and look at Willow.

She shrugs. "This is your mission Ollie. I'm just here for support."

I sigh and stand up straight. "We'll go the less direct route. I can pretend I am there for a check up for the baby. Or maybe a meeting with Garth." This would be easier than I thought. They were going somewhere accessible.

We wind our way through the Atrium, taking a direct route into the Medical Center. The receptionist, a small woman named Lily, greets me as I enter.

"Well hello Ollie. Here for a check up?" She gives me a sweet smile.

I stutter for a moment, not sure what to say. Willow jumps in. "She hasn't been feeling well, she has had some… cramping. I convinced her to come get checked and told her I would come with her."

Lily flashes me a concerned look. "Of course. I'll call up to your doctor right away. Please, go ahead and make your way to the waiting room."

We hurry to the waiting room and I look at Willow. "Thanks for covering for me. I should have planned an alibi BEFORE entering the Med Center."

"No problem." She leads me into the waiting room and jolts to a stop. "Um, hey… Coda."

I look up and see Coda sitting in the waiting room, building a card house on one of the end tables. He freezes when he sees us, his mouth hanging open. "What are you two doing here?" He casually sets his cards down, the movement knocking down his 3-story house.

I clear my throat. "Just here for a check up. Willow thought she would come along, give me some company."

Coda relaxes. "Oh, everything okay?" His voice holds genuine concern.

I try to smile. "I think so."

Willow moves toward him. "What are you doing here Coda?"

I hadn't even thought about the fact that he had no real reason to be here. That just a moment ago he was walking the halls with Stosh.

He shrugs. "I guess they wanted to do an evaluation on me, make sure I was still in good health, especially not that our relationship progressed."

It sounds like a valid excuse, but is obviously a lie. I wonder if Stosh coached him to say that. Whatever he was trying to cover up, he had gone to great detail to keep it a secret. Willow moves to sit beside him and shoots me a look. "You should sit down Ollie. You know, in case something is wrong with the baby. You wouldn't want to overdue it."

Coda picks his stack of cards back up and starts rebuilding his house but he is having trouble keeping his hands steady. It takes him ten minutes to build the first level and just as he is moving on to the second level Nurse B comes and calls my name.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Willow jumps up, obviously expecting me to bring her along.

"Yes, I would love that." I wait as she says goodbye to Coda and she follows me down the hall into one of the exam rooms. She presses a small circular device to my arm that automatically gives her my blood pressure. She writes it down on my chart and tells me that Dr. Weaver will be in shortly. As soon as the door shuts and I am sure she is moving down the hall I turn to Willow.

"Go find Stosh, this is our only chance."

She gapes at me. "Find him where Ollie? We don't even know what he is doing here. He could be getting an exam. He could be in a meeting with a counselor."

I moan and jump off the table. "Fine, I'll go. Just tell them I went to the bathroom. I'll take a quick look around the floor and if I don't find him, I'll come right back."

Before she can protest I let myself out and creep down the hall. Most of the exam rooms are empty, the doors open and the lights off. Most of the exams take place in the morning, leaving the afternoon for special cases. I get to the end of the hall and frown, no Stosh. I think I could possibly make it up to the counselor's floor when the elevator in front of me dings. I jump into an empty exam room and press my back against the wall.

"… and remember what I said Mr. Thorner. She'll be taken care of as long as you follow the rules."

_Stosh!_

Stosh speaks up, his tone is resentful. "No problem Garth. She means a great deal to me, which you have figured out, so I expect you'll keep with the agreement."

_She? Who is _she_?_

Garth laughs. "I can do whatever I want Stosh. It just seems easier to get good results with some leverage."

"Can I go now?" Stosh asks.

"Sure Mr. Thorner. You wouldn't want to be late for your date."

_Date?_

I hear footsteps but they stop suddenly. "Oh and Garth. Can you pass on my congratulations to Posy."

"Will do. I hear she is quite ecstatic about the baby. _Your_ baby."

The elevator door closes, taking Garth back up to office. Stosh's footsteps disappear down the hall and probably out into the waiting room, where he will meet back up with Coda. But I can barely concentrate. Somehow another girl is pregnant with Stosh's baby. I struggle to catch my breath, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with a pressure in my head. Black dots appear in my eyes and grow until I can no longer see. The next thing I know I am falling, and someone is calling out my name.


	22. It's A

Thanks for all the reviews; as usual they have been really helpful in coming up with new story lines and encouraging me to continue. Don't give up on Gale yet. ;)

**Ollie**

I'm having one of those odd dreams where you are watching yourself as if you are on a TV screen. Stosh and I are walking along our usual hiking path back home, and I am watching us from behind. We are happy, happier than we have been since arriving at the Breeding Center. From the way our shoulders bounce I can tell we are laughing and Stosh takes my hand in his, kissing it gently with his lips. That's when I notice something is off. The hands are too small to be mine. I pay more attention to detail and notice that my hair is dark brown in the dream and my skin olive toned. Stosh flips me around and I fight the urge to scream at the faceless girl who I can now see is not me. Stosh leans forward and plants a kiss on the spot where her lips should be. This is the worst part of dreams like this, where you know you are having a nightmare but can't seem to wake up. I twist and turn, trying to will myself to leave this horrible dream. But instead I watch as Stosh kisses the faceless girl again and again and again.

"Ollie? Ollie… can you hear me?" A voice pulls me out of my dream. I wake with a gasp and my eyes pop open. I am in an exam room, bigger than the one I normally meet with Dr. Weaver in. He stands over me holding a small light in my eyes; Willow is at his side with a concerned look on her face. And someone stands behind her. A tall dark figure I can't quite make out. I blink my eyes and Dr. Weaver pulls the light away.

_Stosh._

"What is he doing here?" The moments before I blacked out flood back into my mind. Stosh and Garth talking. Stosh hinting at another girl. Garth talking about another girl being pregnant with Stosh's baby. "Get him out. I don't want him here." My voice has a hint of panic, I'm afraid I might pass out again.

Willow looks back at Stosh and he throws his hands up in the air. He leaves the room with a frustrated look on his face, taking one last glance behind him as he disappears into the hall.

My heart slows down. "What happened to me?" I try to sit up but a pounding in my head forces me to lie back down.

Dr. Weaver stands over me. "You passed out Ollie, in one of the empty exam rooms. It appears as though you got confused on your way to the bathroom." He shoots a look at Willow who gives him a small smile. Then it hits me. The voice I heard when I fell. A small gasp comes off my lips and Willow says what I am thinking.

"Stosh found you there and carried you down the hall, calling for help."

I close my eyes. Then he knows that I heard his conversation between Garth. He knows that I know he is cheating on me. He knows that I know he got another girl pregnant.

Dr. Weaver puts his hand over mine. "I want to do a scan on the baby, just to make sure everything is okay. Your friend here says you had some cramping earlier. That along with the passing out is enough to require further testing. It will only take a moment." I steal a glance at Willow who shrugs, the charade it still going.

He presses a button on the side of the table and the ceiling above us opens up. A machine arm lowers a round piece of glass, about the size of a dinner plate. Dr. Weaver turns the lights off and the machine springs to action, glowing with blue light. It moves up and down my torso, a gentle hum coming from the disc. It stops after a minute and retracts back into the ceiling. Dr. Weaver presses another button and a transparent screen lowers onto the far wall. Immediately a black and white picture appears on the screen. I spend a minute trying to figure out what it is a picture of when I gasp.

"Is… is that my baby?" I look at Dr. Weaver and he smiles, nodding his head. The baby is small but definitely there, a little clear bubble beating in the middle. The heartbeat.

"Everything looks fine!" Dr. Weaver says. "I still would like to take some samples just in case. But the baby has a strong heartbeat and seems to be growing on schedule.

He pressed a third button and another machine lowers from the ceiling. This one is much more ominous than the first. This time the disc has a thin needle like contraption on it, and it is lowering toward my stomach.

I tense up, instinct telling me to jump off the table. "What is that thing?"

Dr. Weaver walks over and places his hand on my arm. "We are just going to take some amniotic fluid Ollie. Lay back and close your eyes, you'll just feel a small pinch." I hesitate but do as he says. He lifts my shirt up to my belly button and I feel a small pinch, then it is over. The machine is depositing a clear substance into a test tube and ascending back into the ceiling.

Dr. Weaver takes the test tube and my chart, ready to leave the room. "I'll take these right to the lab. I'll know the results in a matter of minutes. Would you like to wait or should I have Nurse B call you?"

I glance at Willow, who looks as eager to get out of here as I do. "You can call me."

He nods. "I don't want you going to your afternoon sessions. I'll put in a call to the education department that you'll be staying in your room, recovering. In fact, I'll put one in for you too Willow. I want someone by her side."

We both nod and watch as he leaves the room. Willow turns to me and grabs my arm. "What happened in the hall Ollie?"

"I'll tell you back in my room. Let's just get out of here." We exit the exam room and find Stosh and Coda sitting in the waiting room, working on a card house that is now four stories. Stosh jumps up when he sees me, knocking the house to the floor.

"Ollie…"

I put my hand up, fighting the urge to cry. "Don't Stosh. I just need some time to be alone. Okay?"

"Please, just let me explain!"

"Explain what? How you got another girl pregnant? I think I can figure out how you managed that."

He opens his mouth as if to say something, his hands reaching forward. Suddenly he drops his arms to his side and looks away from me. "Fine."

I see the shocked expression on Willows face as I spin on my heels and leave the Med Center, pulling her behind me. The tears come just as we reach the housing unit and Willow has to lead me back to my room, my vision blurred.

"Ollie, I'm so sorry." She sits us both down on the couch and pulls me into her arms, letting me cry into her shoulder for a while. When the tears finally stop I pull back and rub at my puffy eyes.

"Sorry about your shirt." Willow's green shirt is soaked at the shoulder.

She shrugs. "It's okay. I think they have plenty to go around. Do you feel up for telling me what happened?"

I nod. "I can try." I go over all that happened in the hallway. How I hid in the empty exam room. The conversation that I overheard between Stosh and Garth. And the last part, how I blacked out.

She bit her lower lip. "Oh man Ollie. This is bigger than we could have imagined."

I roll my eyes. "It isn't that big Willie. Obviously Stosh has fallen for another girl and Garth figured out his little secret. It wouldn't surprise me if Garth were blackmailing him in some way. He said that Stosh was important to Panem, perhaps he is getting whatever they need from him."

She shakes her head. "I think you're wrong Ollie. I think _you_ are the girl that Stosh wants to protect. I think Garth is blackmailing Stosh but I think it is opposite of what you think. You mean everything to Stosh. If Garth wanted something from him, all he would have to do is threaten him."

My breath catches in my throat. "I didn't think about it that way. But that doesn't explain how another girl ended up pregnant."

She shrugs just as our room phone rings. "That is probably Nurse B."

I pick up the phone and discover I am right.

"Hello Ollie! This is Nurse B. Dr. Weaver left your results on my desk with a note to call you as soon as possible. Would you like to know the verdict?" Her bubbly voice rings through the receiver.

I shoot Willow an annoyed look. "Of course I do."

"Right then. Everything looks fine. No problems with the baby and your vitals came back perfect as well. Must have just been a little dizzy spell in the hallway. And the cramping from earlier was probably just indigestion. Dr. Weaver wants you to keep your appointment on Monday morning though."

"Anything else?" I know I sound impatient, but I can't help it.

"Ah, yes. The amniotic fluid test told us the sex of your baby. Would you like to know?"

My heart skips a beat and my mouth hangs open. Willow looks at me and mouths _"What?"_ I use my hand to wave her off. "Yes, of course."

"Great! Well, congratulations Ollie. It looks like you are having a little boy."

I set the phone back on its stand gently and turn to Willow. "It's a boy! Stosh and I are having a son." And as Willow gives me a big hug and congratulates me I can't help but feel disappointed. Disappointed that this moment was meant for Stosh and I, and that he was missing it.


	23. Homecoming

**Katniss**

I lean my head against the cool glass of the hovercraft window, peering down at the passing fields below. Small spots of snow begin to appear which means that we are getting closer to District 14. Closer to Peeta. I close my eyes and sigh, replaying the day I left over and over again in my head.

"_Peeta please. It isn't what it looked like." I rushed into our room after him, closing the door behind us._

_He spun around, a furious look on his face. "You mean Gale and you weren't kissing. Because that is what is looked like to me."_

_I looked down at my hands. "No, we were."_

"_Do you love him?" His voice cracked a little and I looked up to meet his gaze. His blue eyes still showed a hint of anger, but more than anything looked sad._

"_No! I love you Peeta, you know that." I stepped toward him but hesitated, not sure if he would welcome my touch._

"_Do I?" He sat down on the couch and crossed his arms, his jaw clenched._

_I sat down across from him and rested my chin on my hands, staring at him for a few minutes before speaking again. "You were right you know, about Gale."_

_Peeta raised his eyebrows, curious to see where I was going with this._

"_He has been through a lot these past ten years. More than you or I could realize. I shouldn't have let him open up that much while we were alone. We were too emotionally vulnerable. I wasn't prepared for what he told me."_

"_And what was that?" Peeta asked._

_I told him Gale's story, all of it. I couldn't keep anything from Peeta, especially not this. Gale may have been my best friend at some point but I owed it to Peeta to not keep secrets from him._

_When I was finished he leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "I wasn't expecting that. I'm sorry you had to hear that."_

_I gaped at him. He was the last person that needed to be apologizing. I reached across the table and watched as he did the same, taking my hand in his. "Where do we go from here, Peeta?"_

_Our eyes met and he sighed. "I think you should go home for a little while Katniss. Take a break from the Breeding Center and recharge yourself emotionally. A lot has happened in the past several days."_

_I dropped his hand and sat back. "You want me to leave?"_

"_This doesn't change our relationship Katniss. I just think you need a break, and I need to stay and work through this issue with Stosh. It will be better this way. We can still communicate through the phone."_

_His eyes met mine and I noticed they had a shiny glaze to them, as if he was trying to hold back tears. "I love you Katniss."_

_I bit my lip and crossed my arms. "I love you too." I whispered._

I left on a hovercraft first thing in the morning. I wanted to say goodbye to Gale but I knew I needed to distance myself from him, especially if I wanted to keep my relationship with Peeta. We were married; there was no place for an emotional relationship with Gale. We were would need to be just friends. And if that weren't enough for him, we would need to cut ties and move on.

Peeta and I talked on the phone every day. I missed him greatly, and I could tell he missed me too. The time home was renewing though, and good. I realized I couldn't exist with out Peeta. When the nightmares came at night I longed for Peeta's arms to hold me. When I took hikes in the woods I longed for Peeta's hand to hold. I couldn't wait to be back in his warm embrace. The best part of being home had been talking to the families who had children in the Breeding Center. I couldn't wait to tell Peeta all about it.

A male voice came over the intercom telling us that we would be landing in District 14 soon. The hovercraft I rode in was mainly empty except for large crates of supplies for the Breeding Center. A few Peacekeepers straggled about the rooms, growing bored on their long trip from the Capitol. President Paylor was coming to District 14 to film a piece for the documentary airing in a few months. She thought it would be better if the Panem citizens could see her walking around the halls and talking to the children, rather than sitting in her office back in the Capitol. This meant great security detail.

I know Peeta is anxious to meet with President Paylor. My mind flips back to a phone conversation we had a few days ago.

"_You'll be back just in time for President Paylor's arrival Katniss. I think we'll finally be able to get to the bottom of the situation with Stosh."_

Gale hadn't been given clearance to leave and talk to President Paylor. She wanted him at the Breeding Center preparing for her arrival, making sure everything was perfect. Instead Peeta and Gale had done some investigations of their own, collected some video evidence. I tried to picked Gale and Peeta sitting in command together, having friendly conversation.

"_Gale says she will definitely set time aside for the two of us, assuming we'll want to talk about our thoughts on the Breeding Center. That will be the perfect time to address Stosh."_

_I couldn't help but agree with him. "Definitely. We need to put a stop to it as soon as possible."_

_Peeta cleared his throat. "Posy is pregnant."_

I cried that night. Cried for Posy. Cried for Gale and his lost family. Cried for all of the families missing their own children tonight, children who were in District 14. The nightmares came strong once I finally fell asleep. Stosh, Ollie, and Posy all out in the arena. They morphed into mutts and chased me through the woods, trying to rip a sleeping newborn from my arms.

The hovercraft began its descent and soon we were in the underground tunnels, twisting and turning through the maze that was built under the mountains. My stomach flip-flopped, anticipated my reunion with Peeta. I had waited for this moment since the day I left, and now it was finally here. It felt like forever before the hovercraft pulling into the large underground hangar and announced that we were free to exit.

I walked down the ramp and into the hanger, my legs semi wobbly from the long ride. My right foot barely hit the concrete before Peeta was on me, lifting me into the air and spinning me around. I clasping my hangs around his neck and laughed. He set me down and we hugged and kissed, and hugged again. It wasn't until a group of guards cleared their throats awkwardly that we separated.

One of them stepped forward. "We're ready to escort you back to your room now."

I stole a glance at Peeta. "All staff is being escorted now, security practice for when President Paylor arrives."

I nod my head and take Peeta's hand, our finger interlocking. We follow the guards through the back halls and into an elevator leading to our housing wing. They leave us at the door and once inside, Peeta flings my bag to the floor and presses his lips against mine, a low moan escaping his throat.

"It's been awhile." He says, his breath ragged.

I nod. "Too long."

I decide that catching up can wait a little longer and press myself against Peeta body, molding our forms together. We stumble to the bed and can't help but feel overjoyed at being back in Peeta's arms.

Afterward we lie in bed, Peeta tracing random pictures on my bare back. "So tell me about your time back home. How is District 12 faring with out us?"

"Sheena had her baby. A little girl they name Kata."

Peeta grinned. "I'm happy for them, I miss my good friend Cassius, and I miss spending time in the bakery. It has been too long since I smelled his fresh cinnamon rolls."

"I told them both about your work here at the Breeding Center. They are proud of you, glad you are making something good out of such a hard situation."

He drew something circular on my back, a flower maybe. "What else did you do while at home?"

I sighed. "I met with some of the families who have children here."

His finger paused. "And what did you tell them?"

We had been sworn to a sort of secrecy about the Breeding Center. President Paylor wanted to wait until the documentary came out.

"I tried to give them hope. Tell them that their children were being taken care of and everyone looked healthy and happy. I ran into Ollie's mom in town, told her that I had met with her daughter recently and she was doing great."

"Did you tell her she is pregnant?" He traced a heart on my shoulder

I shake my head. "I couldn't get it out. I ran into Stosh's dad too…" My voice catches in my throat.

"What is it Katniss?"

"He's worth than Haymitch…"

Peeta falls onto his back, scratching his chin with his hand. "I see. Stosh hasn't talk much about his family during our sessions. He told me that his mom died a year or so ago, and that his dad can be difficult."

"That isn't all Peeta. I introduced myself and told him that I had seen Stosh and wanted to tell him that his son was okay. He… he looked me right in the eye and _laughed._ Told me that of course his son was okay, but it didn't matter to him. Stosh wasn't doing him any good here and now he had fewer mouths to feed. He stumbled off after that."

"I'm sorry Katniss. I wish I had been there to talk to him." His voice was low, frustrated.

I rolled onto my side and looked at him. "No you don't. You probably would have hit him with the way he talked about Stosh. It is a shame Stosh doesn't have you for a father. I can now see how good you are to him and why he confides in you so much. He doesn't have a male figure to look up to back home."

Peeta places his hand on my cheek and smiles. "You have grown a lot in the past 2 months, you know that? I didn't think it was possible, but I love you more than ever."

I smile and lean forward to kiss him gently. "I have a feeling our love is going to continue to grow. This past month taught me that I couldn't live with out you Peeta. I need your arms while I sleep, need your guiding voice through the day."

He shrugs. "Yeah, but I think there is a little bit of the Katniss from the Hunger Games in you. A piece of you from the Rebellion, waiting to slip out if given the chance. It may be just what we need when we confront President Paylor."

"As long as I don't have to dress up in a black jump suit wear a ton of make-up, I think I can handle that."

His face shows mock horror. "Never." He sits up and grabs his shirt. "Get dressed, there is someone you need to see?"

I freeze. "Who?"

He turns and smirks at me. "It is a surprise."

I hesitate but dress myself and follow him down the hall and to the elevator. He pressed the button that will take us to the Command Center and I look at him. "You aren't taking me to see Gale are you?"

He shakes his head. "Well, he may be up here. But no, that isn't who I am taking you to see. Although you'll need to speak to Gale at some point you know. I may have found a means of keeping peace between him and I, but you still need to get to the bottom of what happened here in the Command Center a month ago."

I open my mouth to protest but the silver doors slide open and I step into the light, peering at the group gathered around the table. The chair directly in front of me swings around and the man occupying into stands and spreads his arms. "Well hello sweetheart."

I laugh and step into his embrace. "Hello Haymitch."


	24. Planning

**Peeta**

Having Katniss back in my arms felt wonderful. I forgot how complete I felt when she was with me, how we worked together as one. I watched as she sat and talked with Haymitch, her long braid hanging over her shoulder. He arrived yesterday with some of the camera crews. He had knocked on our door and when I opened it he barged into the room, "Miss me?"

Seeing Haymitch sober was difficult. The Capitol had kept him clean for his scribing sessions and wanted him clean for the documentary. Apparently they were gathering a few choice Hunger Game surviving tributes for voiceovers. Despite the crass personality he had when intoxicated, it was the Haymitch that Katniss and I had come to know and love. I had no doubts that his sobriety would end once he left District 14 though. We would surely come home to a drunk Haymitch in the future.

The elevators doors opened and Gale stepped into the room. The chatter subsided a bit as he and Katniss noticed each other. A few of the other workers in the room started at their clipboards awkwardly, although it was obvious they were watching.

Gale's stare turned into a smile. "Welcome back Katniss." His gaze found mine and he walked over to the table taking a seat next to me. Chatter started back up in the room, even Katniss eventually turned back to Haymitch and continued talking.

Gale dropped a stack of papers in front of me. "I compiled some information about Garth, Stosh, and some of the girls we have seen him visiting on the monitors. I want to go into this as professionally as possible. We are going to need to keep this covered up, especially with the cameras around."

I nod. "I just want this to stop, whatever Garth is doing. I also want to know why Stosh is so important to him. Or, if he was just using that as a lie."

Gale shrugs. "I couldn't tell you one way or another until I talk with President Paylor. I doubt his threats hold any precedent, but I did find something interesting in Stosh's file." He flips through the paper work and pulls out a form. "Look at this."

He hands it to me and I start reading. The form states that when Stosh has produced two children with his assigned partner, he will be required to return to the Capitol. I look back at Gale. "This doesn't say why he needs to go back to the Capitol. It also mentions that Stosh needs to have two children with Ollie, not with a handful of other girls."

Gale rubs his shoulder and stretches. I notice bag under his eyes and realize he looks like he hasn't slept in awhile. "I know. It doesn't add up, but I am determined to get to the bottom of it."

He stands to get himself some coffee while I look at the rest of the paperwork. There are files on Stosh, Ollie, and each of the girls that we have seen Stosh visiting. When Gale and I were first able to set the subject of Katniss aside and work together, I wanted to confront Garth right away. Gale told me that we should let it play out further, collect more incriminating information. Right now all we had was Stosh being led by random guards to other girls rooms. Nothing showed Garth forcing him into it or threatening him. In fact, all of the recordings of Garth and Stosh meeting lacked any form of sound.

Gale returned with his coffee. "This morning I received word that President Paylor will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. She wants to go over the legalities and tour the complex before we even talk about filming. She also mentioned wanting a private dinner with you and Katniss tomorrow night. Which means it's time to bring this all out."

I glance at him. "You mean you won't be joining us?"

He shakes his head. "I'll have other opportunities to talk with President Paylor. You are going to have to break the ice, bring the information to the table. This is why I brought the files up, you'll probably want to look at them tonight.'

I nod my head. "I should probably get to work then." I stand and walk around the table to Haymitch and Katniss. "I'm going to head back to the room."

Katniss takes my hand. "I'll come with you." She turns to Haymitch. "We'll catch up later. Join us for breakfast tomorrow?"

He nods and makes his way over to the large computer screens, demanding that one of the workers show him what they do. I laugh as we enter the elevator and the doors close. "Sometimes I think it doesn't matter if he is sober or drunk, he is still stubborn and cranky."

Katniss smiles. "What were you and Gale talking about?"

I hold up the pile of paper work. "President Paylor wants to have dinner with us tomorrow night. He thinks it will be a perfect time to break the ice about what has been going on. I figured we could order dinner into our room tonight and go over some of these files, prepare ourselves."

She nods. "That sounds like a good idea."

We get back to our room and order two large bowls of lamb stew and a basket of dinner rolls. The children may be on specialized diets but the staff and guests are able to order whatever they want. Dinner arrives shortly and we eat by the fire, the pile of papers spread in front of us on the floor.

"Remember how well they fed us before we went into the arena?" Katniss blurts out.

I nod my head, the memories flooding back. "Remember how we ate so much and so fast on the train we almost got sick? I think we both turned a little green."

She laughs. "Yeah, I already assumed I was dead at that point. I figured I might as well enjoy myself."

I put my bowl down and set my hand over hers. "But you're not dead, and neither am I, thanks to you. Who would have thought we would be where we are now."

She smiles. "Enough of this trip down memory lane, let's look over this paper work. What exactly are we looking for?"

I pick up a random file. "We are just trying to put information together about what is being done to Stosh. Maybe even trying to find a connection somewhere." I open the file in my hand and my eyes glaze over the page. "This is a file of a girl from Sector D, Ari. Gale made a note here that the Med Center there confirmed her pregnancy two days ago."

Katniss picked up a file off the floor and opened it. "Lectra, Sector C. No pregnancy confirmed, but Gale's notes say the Stosh had visited her twice a week in the past 6 weeks." She drops the file on the ground. "I don't know if I can do this Peeta. I feel sick just looking at all of this. And what if Stosh isn't the only one Garth is doing this to? What if there are other counselors doing the same thing in the other Sectors?"

I sigh. "We have to be strong Katniss, for the children. We have to get this information to President Paylor correctly, so we can stop this."

She nods and picks up another file. "Here is Posy's file, confirmed pregnant last week. So Gale definitely knows, since he made the note." She looks up at me and I nod. She looks back at the file. "She is so young, they all are."

We go through the files in silence. Originally Stosh told us he was taken to be with one girl from each Sector, but since that time it had grown to eight. Eight girls, three of them already pregnant.

After an hour of going over the files and making our own notes Katniss gasps. I look up at her. "What?"

She stares at her notes, mouth hanging open. "Peeta, how did we not see this…"

I crawl to her side. "What is it Katniss?"

"Eight girls. One from each District excluding 1-4 and 13."

I raise my eyebrow. "I don't understand."

She lets out a laugh, but it doesn't sound natural. "Of course he would leave Districts 1-4 out of it, and he couldn't touch 13 at the time."

I cover her paper with my hand, forcing her to look at me. "Katniss, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Don't you see Peeta? One girl from each District that President Snow was likely to poison, just like President Paylor talked about. Of course he wouldn't touch the Career Districts, he had hopes of regaining possession of them. And he couldn't touch District 13 at the time. But all these other Districts… surely he was able to poison their water supply."

My brows knit together. "Are you saying Stosh is somehow linked with the poison that President Snow put into the water supplies? The one that made a good portion of the adults sterile?"

She nods her head. "I'm not sure exactly how he is connected but it makes sense."

"I'm not sure Katniss, I mean… maybe it is just a coincidence."

She raises her eyebrow at me. "There are no coincidences in the Capitol, Peeta. No matter who is running it these days."

I rock back on my heels and think about her words. She has a good point but it doesn't seem possible. Here Gale and I were thinking Garth was up to some, weird game of his own. That Stosh's ticket back to the Capitol had something to do with his arrest in District 12. But now it appeared as though this was much bigger than that. Bigger than we could handle with a pile of papers and recordings on a video monitor.

I look at Katniss. "What are we supposed to do if President Paylor is involved?"

She purses her lips and thinks for a moment. "Fight back."

I lean toward her. "Are you talking about another Rebellion?"

She shrugs. "Not one like last time, but I don't think we can let this go with out a fight Peeta. I won't be able to live with myself if we do."

"We could end up in a lot of trouble Katniss."

She smirks. "I know, but at least we'll be there together."


	25. Coming Clean

Thanks again for all the reviews. I LOVE opening my email each morning and seeing what you wrote. I appreciate it all. I am sad to say that there will NOT be Stosh POV in this story. I just think some things need to be left to our imagination.

Ollie

Willow and I ordered dinner to the room earlier in the night and sat by the TV and ate. We flipped through the available programming and finally settled on a video about giving birth. After five minutes of screaming and pushing I turned the TV off. "If I watch that any longer I may never let this little boy out."

Willow laughed. "What goes up must come down!" She left right after dinner, wanting to get back to Coda. She figured she would have some explaining to do after today. And she decided she would start with the truth. There was no point in hiding it now, I myself planned to confront Stosh tonight. That is, if he ever decided to come home. Confronting him in the waiting room at the Med Center was childish on my part. I should have never yelled at him like I did, but I was so overcome with emotion. My only excuse would be my pregnancy hormones. In one of our sessions last week our teacher told us that pregnant women could often feel exaggerated emotions. That could definitely explain why I acted like I did today.

I sat by the fire for an hour, watching the flickering flames rise and fall. The second hour of waiting I spent on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket and watching the trees sway back and forth. I was about to give up and climb into bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" We rarely got phone calls to our room. My heart skipped a beat. Did they find something on my test from earlier about the baby?

"Ollie?" A familiar voice rang over the receiver.

"Katniss!" So she was back. I wanted to remain calm and not accuse her of abandoning me. "Do you need something?"

"First, Ollie, I'm sorry for leaving on short notice, but I can explain that later tonight. Can you come up to our room? Peeta and I need to speak with you." That meant they were back together, which was good news.

"Yeah, sure. Um, how do I get there?"

"I'm sending a guard down to escort you." There was a click on the other end I and I set the phone back on its stand. What did Peeta and Katniss want with me? Was it about Stosh?

Ten minutes later there was a knock on my door. One of the male guards that patrolled our halls was waiting for me. He led me to the elevator and inserted a special key card to take us to the wing that housed the guests and the heads of each department. We stepped out into a hall exactly like the one our room was in and walked three doors down. The guard knocked on the door and it was only seconds before Peeta opened it. "Come in Ollie."

I had never seen Peeta this up close. He was handsome, with bright blue eyes and thick golden hair. A small smile played at his lips as he watched me look him over. I quickly looked at my feet, trying to hide my blush. I followed him into the room, which was about three times the size of Stosh and mine. We entered into a large sitting room and I came to an abrupt stop. Katniss sat on a large, brown couch, Stosh at her side.

He peered up at me, his eyes red and puffy. I had never seen Stosh cry, or any hint that Stosh had been crying. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Instead I just stood there, gaping like an idiot. Suddenly Peeta put his hand on my back. "Can you join us, Ollie?"

I oblige and follow him to the sitting area. Peeta sits on the other side of Stosh, I take a seat on the chair directly across from them. I suddenly feel like I am on trial for something. Three against one.

"What did you ask me to come here?" I blurt out.

Peeta leans forward, his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together out in front of him. "Ollie, Stosh came to us about a half hour ago and told us about what happened today in the Med Center."

Here it comes. "I didn't mean to yell like that! Really…"

Katniss holds her hand up. "We aren't here to scold you Ollie. We just think it is time that you learned the truth. We think that Stosh needs to explain what you heard."

"Can Stosh and I talk alone?" I ask. I don't want to do this in a group with Peeta and Katniss directing our conversation. "I think we'll communicate better in private."

Peeta and Katniss look at each other and smile. "We were hoping you would say that. We'll be in the lounge across the hall."

They stand and link their hands together, walking back to the door I came in and disappearing into the hall. I look back at Stosh, who now has his head in his hands.

I cross my arms across my chest and decide the gesture looks defensive. Instead I choose to drape them casually in my lap and I curl my legs up under me. "What is going on Stosh?"

He looks up, his voice shaking as he speaks. "I never meant to hurt you Ollie. That is why I was trying to hide everything from you…"

I shake my head. "Well you still hurt me Stosh. Did you think I wouldn't notice you acting different? That I wouldn't notice you disappearing at random times during the day and skipping meals?"

He sighs. "I thought it I distanced myself from you it would make it easier."

"Make _what_ easier?" I ask, frustrated now. "Just tell me the truth."

"Fine Ollie, but you aren't going to like what you hear. A few days after Garth assigned us as partners he called me into his office. He gave me a speech about how special I am, just like what he told you. I figured it would be some lecture about my duty to help repopulate Panem but I never realized how morbidly right I would be.

He told me that I need to have several children, and the only way to accomplish that would be to have multiple girls pregnant with my children. I told him no of course, but that is where it gets messy. He… he told me that if I didn't do what he wanted he would hurt you Ollie. Your family in District 12. My family in District 12. He said the Capitol was very serious about their work and could spare a few lives to save hundreds.

I tried to get him to explain what was so important about my gene pool but he shrugged me off and told me to just do as he said. So from that day on I was herded from girl to girl to begin the process…"

He pauses and looks at my reaction. My mouth is hanging open, tears forming on my lower eyelid. "They couldn't just take a specimen?"

He shrugs. "I mentioned that to Garth. Told him I would give him as many specimens as possible. He said it couldn't be done that way. That is could only be done through… well… you know."

My hand slaps to my mouth. "I'm going to be sick." I jump off the couch and run to the bathroom, making it just in time to vomit into the toilet bowl. Stosh is right behind me, holding my hair back even as I try to push him away. Up comes my dinner, lamb stew, and I continue to wretch until it is just yellow bile.

I finally rock back on my heels, feeling weak. Stosh crouches down next to me. "You don't look so good Ollie, should I call a doctor?" His face is full of concern.

I manage a light laugh. "And tell them what? That your girlfriend is throwing up because she found out you are sleeping with other girls."

He stands and walks to the sink, his muscles tense as he grips the counter top. "I didn't want to sleep with them Ollie. I just wanted to keep you safe. You and our baby. But apparently I am doing a horrible job if you are passing out in the Med Center."

"Well he is doing just fine okay. The doctor confirmed it this afternoon." I wave him off.

"What did you say?" He spins and looks down at me.

"The baby is fine."

"No, did you say he?"

I smile, having completely forgotten that he didn't know the news yet. "Yes, I did. We're having a little boy, Stosh."

Suddenly the tears that threatened to pour onto my cheeks earlier reappear, and this time they uphold their promise. I quickly bend over in sobs, the emotional pain hitting me hard and so sudden. Stosh falls to my side and wraps his arms around me, tears slipping down his own cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Ollie. I should have been honest with you from the beginning, but I didn't want you to watch me every time I left, knowing where I was going."

I try to speak through the sobs but I can't. They rock my body, causing me to vomit into the toilet bowl two more times. Stosh continues to hold my hair and rubs my back.

"We'll get through this Ollie."

I lean back against the wall, finally under control. "Will we Stosh? Because it sounds like you have to do Garth's bidding for as long as he wants. Who knows how long that will last. We are going to be here for a while. Where does it end?"

His brows knit together. "Peeta and Katniss are going to help us. They have a plan, although they won't tell me what it is, to break me from Garth's grasp. Free me to be with you and you only."

My chest feels lighter, a dash of hope releasing part of the burden I have just been given. "Do you think they can help you?"

He laughs at my question. "Really Ollie? This is Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark we are talking about. They _both _survived the Hunger Games because of quick thinking. Katniss helped lead the Rebellion."

"You are right…" I reply. I sigh and close my eyes, a new question dawning on me. "Oh, before I forget. Who is Posy?"

A sad look crosses his face and I lean toward him, placing my hand on his. "It's okay, you can tell me."

He glances at me sideways. "She is one of the girls Garth assigned me to 'visit'. She also happens to be Gale Hawthorne's little sister." He quickly looks at the floor.

I gape at him. "WHAT? How is that even possible? Doesn't Gale basically run the place up in the Command Center?"

He shrugs. "I don't think he is as involved as he wants us to believe. At least, not as involved as Garth wants him to be. I mentioned the fact to Garth during one of our meetings and he looked at me and said _'Mr. Thorner, just is just more proof that I can do whatever I want. Take this as a warning to follow through with your contract or I'll have to follow through with my threats.' _He is more powerful than we think Ollie, and I don't want to cross him."

He leans back against the wall, his shoulder pressed up against mine. I look over at him. "So where do we go from here Stosh?"

He smiles and takes my hand. "Home." I smile, butterflies filling my stomach. It has been weeks since Stosh and I talked this much. Touched this much. He helped me up and put his arm around me. We left the room and peered into the lounge across the hall, finding Peeta and Katniss sitting on a couch talking. They quieted and looked up at the sight of us.

Stosh cleared his throat. "We are going back to our room now."

Peeta stood, helping Katniss up, and walked toward us. "And you worked everything out?"

I squeezed Stosh's hand. "He told me everything."

Katniss smiles, looking relieved. "Good. I think it will be better this way. We are going to get to the bottom of this and soon. We promise."

They call a guard to escort us back to our room and he appears around the corner in a matter of minutes. He leads us back to our room, watching to make sure we go inside and close the door behind us.

"Stosh, thanks for…" but before I can get it out his lips are on mine. "…the kiss?" I laugh.

He smiles at me. "I have been wanting to kiss you like that for weeks, Ollie. And now I finally can. I'm not holding back anymore."

I take his hand in mine, pulling him into the room, turning him toward the bed. "Good, we have some time to make up for."


	26. A New Threat

I have some bad news, I'm going away for the weekend, which means that I probably won't be able to update until Monday! I am going to try and knock out a bunch of chapters today so you have some reading to hold you over. So pace yourself! This story is also almost coming to an end, but I just wanted to pass along that there will be a sequel. ;)

Ollie

I stretched and rolled over, watching as rays of sunlight came through the window and landed across our bed. It was Saturday, which meant no sessions or class. I peered over at Stosh's side of the bed, empty. Last night as we lay by the fire and talked he told me that this would happen, and I would need to be prepared to handle it.

I took a deep breath and rolled out of bed, heading to the bathroom to clean up. I reached into the shower and started the warm water, the smell of perfume rising in the steam. I undress and step into the stream of warm water, closing my eyes as it passes over my body. I stand under the hot water for several minutes before washing my hair and my body. I step out of the shower and press a button that initiates a fan to dry my body and hair almost immediately. This is one luxury I may miss once we get back home in District 12.

I barely have my underclothes on before he appears behind me. "Well hello Miss. Asher." His voice stops me in my tracks, sends a chill up my spine. I spin around, holding a green shirt over my half naked body.

"Garth."

He smiles and looks me over. "Sorry to catch you at a bad time, but it couldn't wait."

I continue to glare at him, refusing to let him think he has embarrassed me. "Well, get on with it then."

He lets out a small laugh and leans against the countertop. "I have a problem Miss. Asher. It would seem as though a few people in particular have found out about my little deal with Stosh, and that is quite unfortunate. In fact, it just won't do."

I freeze, a lump forming in my throat. "What are you talking about?"

He smirks at me. "Don't lie to me Miss. Asher, you know what I am talking about. You do remember the tracker they put into your arm on arrival? I have been watching you, _listening _to you."

I raise my eyebrow at him, not wanting to pack down. The second time Katniss came and spoke to me about my concerns with Stosh I voiced my concern that someone could hear us. She told me that only Command Center had access to viewing inside our rooms and listening to conversations, and they rarely did unless they felt someone needed extra attention. And I was their picture perfect subject, already pregnant, no need to watch me.

"And what exactly did you see?" I ask, testing him.

"I saw and heard your little conversation with our famous guests, Katniss and Peeta. Apparently they have been doing a little work of their own."

So he does know. I try to remain calm but I can feel hands trembling. "What do you want?"

"It would be a shame for this information get out. I think you need to stop these spy games and let it go, Miss. Asher."

I laugh. "I just found out about all of this, you think I am running the show?"

He scowls at me. "Of course not, but I think you can be the most convincing. You see, it would be terrible if you were somehow labeled mentally _unstable_ and needed to be transported to District 15 to be monitored for the duration of your pregnancy. Such a lonely place considering no one else is there yet. But then again, Stosh may be much more _productive_ with out you around."

My mouth hangs open but I quickly close it, clenching my jaw. "And on what grounds would you label me mentally unstable?"

He smiles. "Think about it Miss. Asher… hiding in linen closets, lounging by the fountain in the Atrium instead of socializing with the other groups, stalking Stosh through the halls, faking cramping to get into the Med Center, and hiding in an exam room to ease drop on conversation. You are starting to look like a liability. And I bet after that sweet little boy is born, they'll take him from your arms and ship you right back to District 12. You and Stosh will never get to be together."

My pulse is rising. "And what about all your conversations with Stosh, you don't think those are recorded?"

He laughs. "You underestimate me, dear. If I have access to viewing and listening to videos, you don't think I have access to getting rid of them?"

"And what about Peeta and Katniss? You don't think President Paylor will believe their word over yours?"

"That's the thing Miss. Asher, you may have been too long to completely remember the Rebellion but I don't. Katniss was sent home from the Capitol labeled mentally unstable. She killed the President from District 13. And Peeta, well he had been turned into a mutt by President Snow and couldn't be trusted either. They may be revered back in District 12 but they still make people nervous."

I recall the footage from the Rebellion and something tells me he isn't lying. I remember that once Katniss and Peeta returned to District 12 my mother warned me to steer clear of them for a while. After a few years the fear faded away and life went back to normal.

I can feel tears forming in my eyes. "Why are you doing this?" I yell.

He just smiles at me, a grin that makes me want to hit him. "Because I can, Miss. Asher."

I sigh and look at my feet. "What do you want me to do?"

I can feel him moving toward me and I look up to find him standing a mere six inches away. "Call off this silly witch hunt. Convince Stosh, and convince Peeta and Katniss. You have until dinner tonight."

I gape at him. "Until _tonight!_ That will be nearly impossible…"

He walks to the door and turns before leaving. "Nearly Miss. Asher, but it is your only chance."

I wait until he is gone and fall to the floor, too stunned to cry. I want to scream. Just when things were looking up for Stosh and I, Garth comes along and ruins it all. Now the only question is, do I do as he says? Or do I go right to Peeta and Katniss?


	27. Command Center

Ollie

I paced in circles around the sitting room for an hour until Stosh finally returned. He took one look at me with wide eyes and rushed to my side. I had dropped my shirt on the floor in the bathroom and was in just my underclothes. My eyes were red and puffy from the tears I had managed to get out. "Ollie, what happened?"

I look at him, still trying to decide if I should tell him the truth or not. Just last night I demanded he be honest with me, share his story. And here I was contemplating keeping mine from him. Now I knew how he felt these past two months, the reasons he chose to keep it all a secret.

"Garth." I manage to say, my voice more of a squeak.

Suddenly Stosh looks furious. "Garth was here? What did he do? Did he threaten you?" His hands curl into fists.

I break down and tell him the story. I want to lie, badly, but instinct tells me that wouldn't be right. I go through my conversation with Garth, trying to remember all the details. By the time I finish Stosh has taken my place pacing the sitting room.

"We have to tell Peeta and Katniss." He walks toward the phone.

"Wait!" I cry out. "What if he is right? What if he did delete the videos? What if he is right about President Paylor not trusting them?"

He scowls at me. "After all they have done for us, I can't believe you are saying this."

I shrug. "They have done a lot for you, but I've only met with Katniss a few times, and last night was the first time I met Peeta. I'm just scared Stosh. Scared for us and scared for our baby."

He walks to me and pulls me into his arms. I rest my head on his chest, taking in his warmth. He presses his lips into my hair. "Everything will be okay Ollie. I'm not going to let them take you from me. Peeta and Katniss won't let them take you. Let me talk to them."

I nod giving in. If Stosh trust them, so should I. He goes to the phone and gets ready to dial when there is a knock on the door. We glance at each other and he motions for me to stay back while he answers it.

"Ollie!" Willow skips into the room, beaming.

I put on a smile, and watch as Stosh and Coda step in behind her. "Hey Willie! What's up?"

She giggles and runs to my side. "I'm pregnant! Confirmed this morning. We can be pregnant friends now!" She gives me a hug.

I try to give her a hug back and watch as Stosh gives Coda a slap on the back. "Way to go man." They share a goofy handshake.

Willow leans back and looks at me. "What's wrong Ollie? Is this about yesterday? Coda told me everything."

I raised my eyebrow and look at Stosh, his face holds a warning. "Oh yeah, Stosh and I talked last night as well. What did Coda tell you?"

She sighs and sits on the couch, patting the spot next to her for me to sit down. Stosh and Coda go to the kitchen area to grab some drinks. "He told me how he has been accompanying Stosh to the Med Center as an alibi. How they are taking specimens from him to impregnate other girls, the ones who have trouble getting pregnant. I guess he has good genes or something. At least he doesn't actually have to _be_ with any other girls, you know?" She cocks her head at me and I try to smile.

"Yeah, that would be awful wouldn't it?" So either Stosh didn't share the whole truth with Coda, or Coda didn't share the whole truth with Willow. My guess is it is the former.

She fills me on her doctor's appointment and how excited she and Coda are, that they can finally join the ranks of couples having babies. "The Med Staff seemed really excited! I guess less and less girls are showing up pregnant."

I nod my head at her but I'm not really paying attention. My mind is stuck on the fact that we need to talk to Peeta and Katniss, and soon. She goes on about the pamphlets they gave her and her excitement for her new class sessions. "Oh, that reminds me. We have a meeting with our counselor soon. Just to go over some of the sessions and information, we should probably get going!"

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Yeah, you don't want to miss that! We'll meet up later this afternoon though. For a walk on the track?"

She nods. "I would like that." We exchange a quick hug and she gathers Coda from the kitchen and they leave. Stosh walks back to the sitting area and sits next to me.

I put my head in my hands. "This is bad Stosh. Real bad. What if they start threatening Willow and Coda since we are so close?"  
He puts his hand on my back, making small circles with his palm. "It won't get that far." He stands and walks to the phone, dialing the operator and asking for them to connect him to Peeta.

My mind wandered while he spoke over the phone. But instead of thinking about the possibility of a scary future, I thought about District 12. About my mother back home. She was probably at the shop today, washing laundry. She always had to work weekends. About my classmates. Which ones were here through out the Sectors and which ones were lucky enough to not be chosen? About what Stosh and I would be doing today if we weren't here in the Breeding Center. Would we be on our trip to District 11? Enjoying our first train ride together, watching the landscape through the windows. Would we still be just friends, or would we have progressed past that on our own? I sighed, thinking of all the possibilities.

Stosh placed his hand on my shoulder. "They are coming down to get us right away. I gave small details over the phone but they'll want to hear the whole story. Are you up for telling it?"

I nod and stand up. "Let's get this over with." I couldn't help but notice the anxious feeling growing in my stomach.

Peeta meets us at the door, Katniss nowhere in sight. He has a serious look on his face as he takes us in. "I've been given permission to take you up to Command Center. Katniss is there now."

We nod and follow him to the elevator. He uses a passkey to gain access to the floors the children aren't allowed to enter. The elevator goes up a level and slides sideways. When the silver doors open we step out into a large circular room with walls made of windows. Computers and machines beep all over the place, a man in a white lab coat makes notes on a clipboard. In the center of the room is a large conference table. Seated to the left is Katniss, and an older man I recognize from Hunger Game footage, Haymitch I think. At the end of the table sits Gale. He meets my gaze for a moment and then looks back at his paper work. Peeta motions us forward. "Take a seat."

Stosh and I sit next to each other, I take his hand in mine. Gale leans his elbows on the table and glances between us. "Peeta told me that Garth paid you a visit this morning, is that correct?"

I suddenly feel like I am on trial. "Yes, he did."

"And what did he tell you, exactly?" Gale asks.

I go back over the details, just like I did with Stosh. When I am done Peeta and Katniss exchange a few whispers, Gale leans back and puts his arms behind his head, and Haymitch lets out a loud laugh.

Katniss looks at Haymitch. "What's so funny?"

He slaps his hands down on the table. "Garth is starting to sound like someone else we used to _know_. Don't you think, sweetheart?"

Katniss gives him a confused look and then when the realization hits, she shakes her head. "No one can compare to President Snow, Haymitch. Don't say that." They stare at each other, daring the other to dispute but Gale interrupts.

"Well, according to Garth he had the capability to erase the videos of his meetings with Stosh, and anything else that may incriminate him. Like videos of Stosh going into other districts and meeting with other girls."

My stomach does a flip-flop. "We aren't going to watch the videos, right?" I think about how it may mean another trip to the bathroom to vomit.

Stosh squeezes my hand and Gale shakes his head. "Nope, just check on them." He uses a small silver remote to control the screens across from us. They flip through a page of names; little pictures in the right corner show faces of children. He stops on a picture of Stosh and opens a file labeled "surveillance." He looks at his notes and compares date, his face growing more frustrated as he scrolls down the list of available footage.

Katniss watches him. "Gale?"

He moves to fast we all jump back a bit. He knocks his stack of papers off the table and throws the small silver remote across the room. "This doesn't make any sense. Only _I _have authorization to delete footage from the surveillance videos." His jaw clenches.

I let out a nervous laugh and they all look at me. I stand up, gripping the ends of the table for support as I look around the table at them. "I knew. I knew I shouldn't have told you the truth. Because now Garth is in control, and unless you agree to call off your investigation, I am as good as gone."

Stosh tries to pull me back into my seat but I shake him off my arm. Peeta stands up and walks over to one of the windows, leaning his back against it. "We can't do that Ollie. You don't _want_ us to do that, no matter what you are feeling right now. Once we talk to President Paylor tonight this will all be over."

I point to the computer screen. "And what evidence do you have?"

He shrugs. "We have you and Stosh to tell your stories. Katniss, Gale, and I all saw the footage and can share what we saw with President Paylor. It will be okay."

His confidence annoys me. His life isn't at stake here. At the worst they send him and Katniss back to District 12. But if something goes wrong tonight, I have a one-way ticket to District 15 for the rest of my pregnancy. "I don't want to be involved anyone." I cross my arms.

Stosh stands and puts his hand on the small of my back. "Ollie, please…" He pleads.

I move away from him. "I can't Stosh, I'm sorry. I understand if you want to be there tonight, but I won't."

Katniss stands. "I'll take you back to your room Ollie. I think it would be best if you stayed there for the rest of the day, where we can monitor you if we need to. Just to make sure you are safe."

I can at least agree to that so I nod my head. I look back at Stosh and mouth _"sorry"_ before the elevator doors close. I turn to Katniss. "I'm sorry…"

She holds up her hand. "You don't have to explain anything. You have your own right to choose whether or not you want to participate in tonight's meeting. No one is mad at you."

"Stosh probably is. And I bet Peeta is disappointed."

She places her hand on my arm. "Peeta is proud that you were willing to come upstairs and share with us, even though it could pose a danger to you. You should be proud too. You did the right thing."

I try to smile and nod but inside I am wondering if I really did do the right thing. Katniss leaves me at my room and I go inside, suddenly realizing just how hungry I am. I order a bowl of potato soup and settle on the floor next to the fireplace, just wanting to rest. It was going to be a long day of waiting. Tonight I would know once and for all where my future was headed, and it was hard to stomach. My soup appeared from a compartment in the wall and I ate it quickly. I am just finishing up when there is a knock at my door. I approach it cautiously. _Deep breath Ollie, he gave you until dinner."_ But what if he overheard my conversation in Command Center? Did they even have cameras in there?

I open it and find Willow standing there. "Ready for our walk?"

I think about how Katniss said I should stay in my room for the rest of the day, but what will that prove? That Garth has scared me? That is just what he wants. I smile and step into the hall. "Ready!"

We make it two laps around the track before I start to feel dizzy. I lean up against the rail. "Give me a minute."

Willow gives me a concerned look. "Are you okay Ollie? Is it the baby?"

I shake my head. "I don't think so." I sit down on the ground but the dizziness doesn't pass, instead nausea sets in. I break out in a cold sweat and black spots appear in my eyes. "Willow, I think I'm going to pass out…"

"Quick, put your head between your knees!" She yells. "I'll get help."

She returns with one of the Med Staff in a matter of minutes and I am still holding on to my consciousness, trying to take slow, deep breaths. An older woman kneels by my side. "Hi Ollie. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to transport you down to the Med Center now, get you checked out by Dr. Weaver. Okay?"

I nod my head, which causes the black spots to reappear. I hear the sound of a hoverbed coming down the track, groups of onlookers whisper all around me. I feel a prick in my arm and a cold substance enters my veins. Finally, I am forced to give in to the darkness.


	28. Gone

Peeta

I pace the wall of windows, waiting for Katniss to return. No one has said anything since she left with Ollie. Gale was methodically picking up the stack of papers he knocked over, Haymitch was grinning like an idiot, and Stosh looked like he might burst into tears at any moment. This was going all wrong. It was supposed to be simple. We had gathered the information, made a plan, and were even going to get to talk to President Paylor tonight. But then Garth made a mess of things. I still believed our plan would work if we followed through; we would just have to change the lay out a little. We had no footage to show her, just the files and our own accounts of what happened.

The elevator doors open and Katniss reappeared, alone. She took us all in and came to my side, wrapping her arms around me. Suddenly a small beeping started from where Gale was sitting. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, rectangular device. He looked at the small screen and jumped up. "I have to go, emergency in Sector B. I'll return as I still can."

I look at Peeta as Gale runs from the room, choosing to take the stairs. "That is where Posy is? You don't think…"

Peeta shakes his head. "I'm sure she is fine Katniss."

Stosh fiddles with his hands. "Can we check on Ollie?"

I nod and take the remote Gale set on the table before leaving. I flip to Ollie's picture and open up the live footage. She appears on screen, sitting on the couch in their room, reading some sort of pamphlet.

Stosh smiles. "Good, she stayed in her room."

Suddenly a group of four guards appear from the stairwell and position themselves around the room, and I flip the screen off. I look at Katniss and lead her over to the table, having her take a seat. I stand behind her chair protectively. "What's going on here?"

One of the younger guards smiles, "President Paylor is here and she is on her way to the Command Center."

I relax a little and look at the table, glancing from Stosh, to Haymitch, and then down to Katniss. "We should do this now, get it over with." Katniss and Haymitch nod but Stosh looks hesitant.

"I… what am I supposed to say? We haven't gone over anything!"

He voice edges on panic.

I walk around to his chair and put my hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay Stosh, we'll help you fill in the pieces."

He nods, but his bottom lip continues to tremble. "I'm just so nervous, but I know this is the right thing to do."

Haymitch slaps his hand on the table. "I don't understand why I need to be here? I have no idea what is going on."

I glare at him. "For support Haymitch. Now stay seating."

He rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. "Can we at least order lunch?"

I laugh but before I have a chance to think about ordering food, the elevator doors open and in walks President Paylor flanked by two armed Peacekeepers. Following her is Food Staff, pushing carts full of sandwiches, fruit, soup, and more. They set the platters up on the table and quickly exit the room.

President Paylor walks over to me and gives me a hug. She looks older than the last time we saw her, which was only two months ago. Her face creased with more wrinkles, hair a little more grey. She proceeds to give Katniss a hug, nods at Haymitch, and then stops when her eyes fall on Stosh. "Ah, Mr. Thorner. Causing more trouble are we?"

Stosh's eyes widen. Of course she would remember him from his time in the Capitol. I give him a smile, trying to ease the situation, but his bottom lip is in a full quiver. Suddenly he bursts. "He made me do it but I didn't want to…"

Katniss rushes to his side to comfort him and I try to do damage control. "President Paylor, we need to talk."

She nods. "Obviously." She takes a seat and motions for me to do the same.

"Now, this is going to be hard to hear, but we think it can be resolved quickly."

She holds up her hand. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Garth Mickman parading Stosh around the other Sectors would it?"

Haymitch coughs on his soup and I gape at her. "You knew?"

She nods. "It is quite complicated actually." She squeezes the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

I clasp my hands together on the table. "Just _how_ complicated I say through gritted teeth.

She taps her finger on the table. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning. I told you about how I gathered with groups of Scientists and Doctors to discuss the population issue, and how we explored other options before developing the Breeding Center idea. Well, two of our Scientists refused to participate in the development, adamant that their idea was better.

They believed that they had identified a sort of antidote to the poison in someone's blood sample and if given the time and resources, they could make a sort of cure to the mass sterilization. It seemed like a good idea at first put when we looked further into their plan it required experimenting on those with the right blood type, testing them for a cure. And we also discovered that the antidote was very rare. They found it only after testing over one thousand people. The research also showed that they could further ruin the civilians, causing paralysis or even death. They claimed that the disease would eventually mutate to these conclusions on their own unless we did something to stop it, but our notes didn't show any hint of the poison mutating into something more. We threw it off the table and went back to developing the Breeding Center.

Well these two Scientists went rogue. Disappeared from the Capitol and we didn't hear from them for years. Then we got inside information that they were planning on following through with their experiments anyway. They wanted to prove us all wrong. A few children had disappeared from District 13 and we realized they had probably created an outpost far from the Capitol. We also discovered that they had people on the inside, working in the Capitol and the Districts. One of them being Garth Mickman."

I fight the urge to yell out. Instead I clench my hands into fists.

"We decided to watch him closely, make him think we trusted him and put him to work here. We have been monitoring him for some time and our suspicions were confirmed. You see Stosh." She turns to look at him. "Your blood came back positive for a possible antidote for the poison. Which explains why Garth took such and interest in you. We believe he was planning to kidnap you and your children, hoping that they would share your unique blood. That he would take you to their outpost."

Katniss gasps next to me. Haymitch just stares at President Paylor, soup dripping off a spoon frozen halfway between his mouth and the bowl. Stosh looks like he may go into shock. And I just sit there, hands still balled into fists.

She continues. "It all ends tonight though. Peacekeepers are on their way to detain Garth; we have all the evidence we need to convict him. We are going to try to right as many wrongs as we can. The victims of his games will be given the chance to leave the Breeding Games and go home."

Stosh sits up in his chair. "Really? Ollie and I can go home?"

President Paylor nods at him, smiling. "Yes, you will be able to go home. It is the least I can do after all you have been through in the past two months. And I apologize for not stepping in sooner."

I look at Peeta and see relief fall across her face. This is what we wanted, and it went better than expected. President Paylor did all of the hard work, Garth would be arrested and Stosh and Ollie would be able to go home. Posy Hawthorne could go home. Then why do I have an odd feeling in my stomach, as if something isn't right?

President Paylor picks up a plate. "Now, let's eat. Where is Gale, I was under the assumption he would be joining us?"

As if on cue Gale bursts into the room, a wild look on his face. "They're gone! He took them."

I jump to my feet. "Who Gale?"

He paces by the window. "I should have seen it coming…"

Katniss runs to his side and I join him, grasping him by the arms. President Paylor spins her chair, a worried look on her face. "WHO GALE?"

He looks up at me, and then around at the other in the room. "You know Peeta. The girls…"

Suddenly Stosh cries out. "Ollie!" He tries to run for the door but Haymitch catches him and pulls him back.

I shake Gale. "Which girls? What are you talking about?"

He punches the wall. "Ollie… Posy… probably others. The ones pregnant with his babies." He points at Stosh.

Stosh struggles in Haymitch's arms but it does him no good. I look at President Paylor. "What is going on here?"

She stands up quickly. "I have no idea." She motions to the guard. "Go, quickly. Gather Peacekeepers in each Sector, put them on lockdown." They rush from the room and she approaches Gale. "Tell us what happened."

He leans against the windows and looks at no one in particular. "When I got to Sector B one of the Med Staff told me that something bad had happened to Posy. That she was really sick and asking for me. By the time I got to the Med Center she was gone. I found the receptionist, the nurse, the doctor, all of them, unconscious on the floor. I checked each exam room but Posy was gone. That's when it hit me. I ran as fast as I could to Sector A, right to Stosh and Ollie's room. I banged on her door but she didn't answer. I was about to break it down when her friend, Willow, found me in the hall. She told me Ollie had been taken to the Med Center but she was told not to follow. By the time I got there I found the same thing I found in Sector B, the whole staff was unconscious. I came straight here, but I am guessing the same thing has happened in Sectors C and D."

A loud alarm sounds in the background, a siren signaling lockdown. No one in the room speaks, the only sound is Stosh's screaming as he fights with Haymitch. His eyes meet mine, full of anger. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD KEEP HER SAFE."

I slump against the wall and side down to the floor. Our plan failed.


	29. Darkness

I told you I would get the chapters out as fast as possible today! Enjoy this last chapter in the story, except Chapter 30 to have a preview of the sequel.

Ollie

I'm floating in darkness; the only sound is a soft hum in my ears. I feel peaceful, more peaceful than I have in weeks. I am surrounded by warmth and I never want to leave. I don't know how I got here or where I came from, but it is wonderful. An image flashes in my head. A young man I somewhat recognize. He has dark hair and dark eyes. Yes, I definitely know him. But from where? I see myself standing next to him, we are holding hands. We obviously care about each other. So I have a life outside of this darkness? _Stosh!_

I wake up with a start but find that I cannot move. My arms and legs are tied down to a bed. The hum stays in my ears and I realize that I am in a hovercraft. I try turning my head to the side and find that someone in on a bed across from me, strapped down as well. Her eyes are still closed, probably stuck in the darkness I just came from. I take her in. _Posy!_

I try to yell to her but I can't speak. I open my mouth but no sound comes out. I try harder, try forcing myself to speak. Nothing. I here a cynical laugh from behind me, a laugh I recognize. Garth comes into my view and stands over me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Well, well Miss. Asher. Didn't think we would be meeting so soon did you?" I try to look away from him, try to make sense of his words. I think back to earlier, what was I doing today? How did I get here? I woke up and Stosh was gone so I took a shower. And then… I look back at Garth, who is smirking at me.

"Is it all coming back to you now? Sorry we had to knock you out, but it was easier that way. You may have some short-term memory loss but it will all return to you soon enough. Now, would you like to know how you got here?"

He knows I can't answer but he continues anyway.

"I came up with quite the plan, but you really brought it all together. I have been planning this for months, maybe even years. This moment where I could finally help rid Panem of that stupid poison President Snow placed in the water supplies. My colleagues have been working hard on an antidote, but they needed more subjects. They had all but given up until your boyfriend got himself arrested and taken to the Capitol. One of our spies saw his blood, saw the antidote strain. They messaged me word immediately, told me that he would be arriving at the Breeding Center soon.

I was first placed there to get information on the workings of the Breeding Center and report back. But now I was given a new opportunity, a bigger one to impress my boss. I was given orders to have Stosh impregnate a girl from each District affected by the poison. Really, we just needed his children, but we figured that it might lead anyone suspicious to believe the Capitol was in control. But they were far from it.

President Paylor had me under surveillance, but thought I had no idea. I made sure to play innocent, incriminate myself to Stosh and you so they would think they had me. When I heard that President Paylor was coming into District 14 I knew it was time. I alerted my colleagues that today was the day, and we put our plan in motion. First I need to come see you and convince you that I would send you to District 15. Give you a deadline."

Of course, it had all been a trap.

"I figured you would go right to Peeta and Katniss and tell them that I visited you. I also knew they would want to continue on with their plan to tell President Paylor, and I was relying on your emotions to take over and send you back to your room. You are very predictable Ollie."

I tried to free my hand. I wanted to hit him.

"Don't bother Ollie, you can't break those restraints. The rest would have played out whether you stayed in your room or not. The dizziness, the nausea that was the effect of a drug we put in your lunch. The same drug we put in Posy's soup. And Ari and Lectra's.

_Ari and Lectra?_

Remember the nice Med Staff that came to your aid? Well, they are all working for me. They met Willow in the hall; I bet she figured it was a coincidence that they were there and ready to help you. The guards and Peacekeepers were so busy with President Paylor's arrival that they didn't even notice us wheeling you down the hall on the stretcher. There were a few causalities in the hangar, but they were necessary."

I wanted to scream at him. Was Stosh safe?

"Of course, it would have all been better if we could have acquired Stosh as well, but that is just a little blip in our plan. I have a feeling we'll still get what we need from him as long as we have you. I anticipated his actions wrong, I was so sure he would have followed you from the Command Center and down to your room."

So Stosh was safe, I couldn't help but feel some relief.

"Now, you are probably wondering where we are going and what we will be doing with you. All in good time Ollie, you'll find out soon enough. For now, enjoy the ride."

He motions for someone to come over. I recognize her as the woman who helped me on the track. She had changed out of her white Med Staff uniform and was wearing an all black jumpsuit. I noticed a gold pin on the right side of her chest, but I couldn't make out the symbol. She held a syringe in her hand. Before I could make one last attempt to scream she stuck it in my arm. And it wasn't long after the cold liquid entered my blood stream that I reentered the darkness.

To be continued….


	30. Sneak Peek

I told you all I would get the last chapters out before I left for the weekend. I plan to start the sequel as soon as I return. When I get back, I'll add Chapter 31 with a link to the new story so you can all find it easily.

An excerpt from the sequel….

[Ollie's POV]

"Gosh Ollie, stop looking at yourself in the mirror. It isn't like you are magically going to morph into someone else." Posy rolled her eyes. She was curled up on a small leather couch next to Ari; the two of them spent the whole morning building a house of cards. They had gotten as high as five levels twice so far, always knocking it down with the breath of their nervous giggles.

I ignore her and continue to stare at my side profile, pulling my shirt tight across my blossoming belly. The best way I can describe it to myself is that it looks like I swallowed a giant ball. My belly button is even threatening to pop inside out. I push my hair aside, the auburn locks falling in waves down my back.

I sigh and join Posy and Ari in the sitting area, picking up a small pile of cards and helping them build up a third level. "How many card houses have we made?"

Posy shrugs. "Hundreds, maybe thousands. I lost count after the first month."

A lot had happened in the six months since we arrived here, kidnapped from District 14 by Garth. We had lost Lectra, had been forced to undergo weekly tests, been held prisoner in this dreary cabin, and most of all, been kept from all we knew and loved with no promise of ever going home.

I missed Stosh. I longed for his touch, for his calming words and kind heart. The people here were so barren of emotion. They rarely smiled and took their work very serious. And as far as I could tell, we were the only children around.

Posy missed Gale. At night she would call out for him in her sleep, thrashing back and forth. Sometimes she would settle quickly, other times I would go and wake her. Let her cry in my arms until she fell back asleep. She looked so much like him, with her dark hair and grey eyes.

Ari rarely spoke. Something tortured her, picked her apart on the inside, but she wouldn't share what. Many nights she woke up screaming and refused to let either Posy or I near her until morning. She was a small, thin girl with short brown hair and milky brown eyes. She was so fragile looking.

And what did we all have in common? We were all pregnant with Stosh's baby.


	31. Sequel Link

The Sequel to the Breeding Games. THE RESORT.

.net/s/6683223/1/The_Resort

I am having trouble getting the link to stay. Just put fanfiction in front and it should work. ;)


End file.
